Carrera al amor
by paulita0814
Summary: Advertencia: este es un fic con Girl Peen. Si no te gusta, no leas. Bueno, una vez advertidos, dejenme contarles un poco de que va esto: Quinn es una galardonada estrella de Hollywood y Rachel una corredora automovilística de F1 y motocross. dos mundos totalmente opuestos no? bueno siempre existen factores que unen los polos opuestos, y en este caso el amor sera el catalizador...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo! comencé esta historia hace un tiempo, la venia pensando de distintas maneras, y mientras escribia nuevos post para las otras historias no podia dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaria si Rachel y Quinn pudieran tener sus propios hijos sin la necesidad de tratamientos artificiales. Por eso es que dice "ya fuee" y comenzé con esta historia donde Rachel nació con cuerpo de mujer, pero sus organos reproductivos son netamente masculinos, se podría decir Intersexualidad. **

**Esta mañana subí la historia pero como Gerderswap y en los comentarios me dijeron que se les hacia raro leer Ryan(era el nombre que habia designado para el personaje masculino) en vez de Rachel, y dado que la historia la tenia pensada en ambos lados, decidí que a mi tambien me gusta más escribir sobre la mini diva que sobre un hombre y por eso cambie los archivos (con la misma historia, solo algunos pequeños cambios de escritura) para subir ahora este. **

**Solo espero que los atrape, y se vayan imaginando en los futuros mini-me Faberry que saldrán en este fic. **

**Nos vemos prontos amigachos! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Todo comienza en Hawaii**

-Bueno aquí va nada-murmuró Quinn mientras ajustaba su bolso Dolce & Gabbana sobre su hombro derecho y sus Ray-Ban sobre sus ojos para salir del aeropuerto donde se agolpaban algunos fotógrafos. Con una sonrisa cortés se encaminó hacia la limosina donde esperaba un chofer con un cartel que decía Fabray en él.

-Buenas tardes señorita Fabray, mi nombre es Chou. Tuvo un buen vuelo?- preguntó el chofer amablemente con una tonada particular.

-Fue bueno, gracias- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa antes de subirse al vehículo. La rubia estaba agotada del vuelo y las filmaciones de las que participo hasta el día anterior antes de viajar para la boda de sus mejores amigas en Honolulu, Hawaii.

Desde que estaba en la secundaria, en un diminuto pueblo de Ohio, Lima para ser mas específicos, Quinn Fabray sabía que iba a hacer grandes cosas. Proveniente de una familia adinerada, su educación fue excelente, con grandes notas y muchos logros en su haber. Pese a su posición bien acomodada de vida, sus padres insistieron en que tanto ella como su hermana Frannie fueran a la escuela pública. Allí, bajo el mando de la infalible Sue Sylvester conoció a sus dos mejores amigas Santana Lopez y Brittany S. Pearce. Las tres chicas, mas bien conocidas como The Unholly Trinity eran la parte superior de la cadena alimenticia escolar por su estatus de porristas y los campeonatos nacionales de los cuales fueron una parte muy importante. Quinn era hermosa, y todavía lo es. Rubia, con cara angelical, ojos color avellana, figura esbelta, y hermosa sonrisa. Era sin dudas la chica más deseada, envidiada y respetada del colegio. Como cliché que suena, gran parte de sus años de secundaria tenia como novia al mariscal de campo, Finn Hudson, un bufón con cara de niño que había que sacudirlo para que se le cayera una idea. Pero pese a eso, era dulce y tierno la mayoría de las veces, y con el tiempo aprendió a quererlo, o al menos tomarle cariño. Cuando llegó la hora de graduarse, el niño con cara de bobo decidió unirse al ejercito al no tener nada más que pudiera hacer mientras que la rubia, junto a sus dos mejores amigas, se dirigieron a Los Angeles para estudiar en la Standford y UCLA respectivamente. Fue un placer inmenso el de Quinn haber sido aceptada en una de las más prestigiosas universidades donde consiguió su magistratura en Inglés, y luego se dirigió a la UCLA para un curso de artes e interpretación. Mientras que su amiga Santana había sido aceptada en la escuela de leyes y Brittany en la de artes y danzas. Tras largos años de estudio intensivo, verse recibida fue uno de los mayores logros en la vida de la Fabray menor. Allí, gracias a la recomendación de uno de sus profesores de actuación fue recomendada para iniciar con pequeños papeles en el cine y la televisión. Hasta que a la edad de 23 años recibió su gran oportunidad para protagonizar un drama independiente bajo la dirección de Thomas Chace, un joven director cinematográfico que comenzaba a hacerse conocido gracias a todos los festivales y premios a los que llegó junto a sus películas de bajo presupuesto; película que le valió premios en el Festival de Sundance como mejor película, mejor director y mejor actriz dramática. De allí en más, su nombre y su rostro se fueron haciendo cada vez más conocidos, participando en nuevas producciones mucho más importantes bajo la dirección de Sofia Coppola o los hermanos Coen. Ahora, con casi 26 años es una de las actrices mas buscadas y taquilleras de Hollywood con varios premios en su haber, como dos Globos de Oro, un Oscar, Screen Actors Guild Award y varias nominaciones a otros premios también.

La prensa y las revistas la llaman "La princesa de Hollywood" por su carisma y belleza, pero pese a todo ella aún no ha encontrado el amor. Ella era, en efecto, una persona muy recatada de su vida privada. Luego de haber "usado" a su ex novio del secundario como su barba durante esos años de adolescencia, una vez dentro de la universidad la rubia dio rienda suelta a su verdadera sexualidad y reconoció el hecho de que era gay. Obviamente ese fue un proceso lento, luego de una escena de Panic Attack que tuvo cuando en una fiesta una chica la beso, y con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigas comprendió que era algo que no podía esconder toda su vida.

Pese a haber tenido solo dos novias serias, el quid de la cuestión fue lograr salir frente a su familia. Sus padres eran bastante conservadores y apegados a la biblia, pero luego de una larga tarde de lágrimas y emociones la pareja Fabray prometió estar ahí para su hija menor. Aunque les tomó tiempo, finalmente lograron aceptarlo y acostumbrarse. Aunque Russell Fabray estaba agradecido de que su hija pese a todo no era como las obsoletas chicas de Hollywood que se la pasaban de juerga y follando mujeres por doquier. No, nada de eso, aunque la rubia nunca lo confirmo, y tampoco lo negó, el rumor sobre su sexualidad estaba flotando en el aire.

La única novia que conoció su familia fue Amy, a la cual conoció durante el rodaje de una de sus películas en la sala de maquillaje. Su relación duro casi un año, aunque nunca fue de conocimiento público. Al final, la rutina las llevo a tratarse más como amigas que como amantes, por lo que desde hace unos meses eran solo eso, buenas amigas con lindos recuerdos. Aunque con su carrera a viento en popa y sus preocupaciones de lado, esperaba poder encontrar pronto el amor, tal como lo tienen sus mejores amigas de toda la vida.

Ahora, mientras se dirigía al Trump International Hotel Waikiki Beach Walk y pensaba sobre su vida sonreía ante el recuerdo de su mejor amiga/abogada llamándola para contarle sobre la boda…

_**Flashback **_

_Quinn se encontraba descansando en el sofá de su tráiler en Paramount Studios donde filmaba su ultimo proyecto the way i love you una comedia romántica junto a Justin Timberlake. _

_Mientras bebía su taza de café, y repasaba el guión su teléfono comenzó a sonar con el reconocido "im sexy and i know it" de LMFAO. _

_-_Hey S, que pasa?-_ preguntó sonriendo sin sacar la vista del guion._

-Que planes tienes para el próximo mes Q?-_ preguntó su amiga latina._

-mmm nada por ahora, a mitad del próximo mes terminamos con las filmaciones porque?-_la rubia repasaba mentalmente su agenda para las próximas semanas por las dudas._

-Pues no hagas planes porque me caso perra, y te quiero ahí como mi dama de honor-_la sonrisa era evidente en el tono de voz de la latina._

-QUE? Oh dios felicitaciones!-_ gritó la actriz con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

-Acabo de pedirl dijo que si, por supuesto-_ la voz socarrona de la latina no pasó desapercibido para la rubia_- Vamos a hacerlo en Hawaii el próximo mes, algo pequeño, con la familia cercana y una ceremonia en la playa…tu sabes todas esas cosas que le gustan a Britt-

-Oh dios eso va a ser genial!-_respondia la rubia emocionada por sus dos mejores amigas, su conversación se vio interrumpida por alguien golpeando la puerta del tráiler_-San tengo que volver a grabar, te llamo a la noche para los detalles ok?-

-Ok Fabgay, nos vemos!-_ se despidió la latina antes de colgar la llamada. _

_-no puedo creer que por fin le pidió casamiento- murmuró feliz la rubia, pensando en todos los años que llevan juntas sus amigas. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Estamos llegando señorita- la voz del chofer la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras observaba el gran hotel a unas dos cuadras mas adelante.

Saco su teléfono y envió un texto de **estoy llegando S** a su amiga.

Ni siquiera dos minutos después se encontraba frente a la entrada del hotel, donde sus dos amigas la esperaban sonrientes.

-Quinn!- gritó la burbujeante Brittany mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga, a la cual no veía hace un mes desde que se fue de gira con Rihanna. Britt era una reconocida bailarina y coreógrafa que se hizo famosa gracias a un video en Youtube subido por uno de sus amigos de la universidad en donde batallaba contra otra chica en una mezcla de hip hop y tango.

-Hola B- se rio Quinn mientras la bailarina la levantaba en el aire y la giraba.

-Bueno, bueno mucho toqueteo- bromeó Santana sonriendo a su prometida y su amiga.

-No seas celosa S, a mi no me van las rubias- respondió la rubia aferrándose más fuerte a la bailarina.

-Mas te vale Fabgay- era natural para la rubia y la morocha bromear entre ellas tan fácil.

-Tenemos que encontrar un unicornio para ti Q!- agregó la rubia más alta soltando a la actriz y volviendo a los brazos de su novia.

-mm eso va a ser difícil, soy de alto mantenimiento yo- finalizó la rubia sacando la lengua juguetonamente.-bueno basta de charla, llévenme a mi habitación tortolitos-

-Vamos, vamos- instruyó la latina abriendo el camino hacia el hall del hotel donde tenían que recoger la llave para la suite de la rubia, quien la había reservado bajo el nombre de Lucy Q, como la llamaba su antigua entrenadora de porristas y sorprendentemente la tia de Brittany. Nunca entenderemos como una persona tan ácida como Sue Sylvester podía estar relacionada con la burbujeante Britt pero era asi.

Luego de buscar la llave y dejar las valijas en la habitación, las tres ex porristas se acomodaron en el living room de la suite de la actriz.

-Asi que…cuales son los planes?- preguntó Quinn mientras se relajaba en el tremendamente cómodo sillón.

-Esta noche nos vamos de copas con la prima de Britts y unos amigos que están invitados a la boda, mañana nos relajamos en la playa todo el día, a la noche tenemos la cena de ensayo, pasado nos casamos, y el resto de la semana haces lo que quieras- respondió distraídamente Santana mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

-Pero tus primos no tienen 8 y 12 años B?- preguntó confundida la rubia.

-No esos primos tonta, mi otro primo, por parte de la tia Sue- respondió distraída por los dibujos animados que pasaban en la televisión.

-ah…espera, que?- preguntó Quinn totalmente sorprendida- Sue tiene una hija?-

-Algo así- respondió vagamente la bailarina, al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la otra rubia continuó- no es su hija biológica, sino que la conoce desde que nació y es como una hija para ella. Sus papas son los mejores amigos de la tia Sue desde el secundario y cada verano va a visitarlos a Francia-

-Con razón nos daba dos semanas de vacaciones antes de volver a los entrenamientos- murmuró Santana pensativa mientras Quinn asentía.-Asique tu prima vive en Francia?-

-Si y no. Pasa una gran temporada en Francia entrenando, y después recorre el mundo según donde sea la siguiente competencia. Ella es corredora de autos y motos, aunque últimamente está en la Formula 1. Es realmente impresionante cuando me lleva a las carreras y siempre que me visita vamos a ver el Nascar o las competencias de motocross- divago la rubia perdiéndose la mirada atónita de su novia y su amiga.

-Britt nena, porque nunca me llevaste contigo?- se quejó la latina.

-Porque tu siempre te ibas a Cancún a visitar a tus primos y yo gastaba ese tiempo con ella- respondió como si nada.

-Asique es por eso que nunca querias ir conmigo?- preguntó sacándose una gran duda de hace años.

-Si, no suelo ver mucho a Rachie así que esa semana de vacaciones siempre es nuestra, con la tia Sue y sus padres, que son muy cool. Ellos son delfines como nosotras San- contó emocionada.

-Quienes son delfines B?- preguntó la latina.

-Los papás de Rae, papá Hiram y papá Leroy- respondió como diciendo "duh".

-Como se llama tu prima B? y porque nunca la conocimos?- preguntó Quinn interesada en la historia.

-Rachel Barbra Berry, tia Sue le dice RB. Y no la conocieron porque no vive en nuestro país Q, pero esta noche la conocerán.- respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa al final. Conociendo a su amiga, sabía que iba a ser cautivada rápidamente por su increíblemente caliente prima.

-Asique…a donde vamos esta noche?- cambió de tema la rubia.

-Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a The Beach Bar sobre la costa o "la cucaracha" que es un bar mexicano. Ambos están a pocas cuadras del hotel y podemos ir y venir caminando sin problemas- respondió la latina con un encogimiento de hombros mientras googleaba el nombre del primo de su prometida. Sus ojos se agrandaron al hacer click sobre una de las imágenes de la página, donde había una muy caliente chica de piel tostada como ella, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, sonrisa sensual y un cuerpo para el infarto. Miro a su amiga soltera quien estaba distraída con la televisión antes de acercarse al oído de su novia- Britt tu prima es caliente- susurró mientras le mostraba su teléfono.

-Si, y soltera. A Q se le va a caer la baba- susurró sonriente la bailarina.

-Tienes razón nena, y yo voy a estar ahí para verlo- bromeó Santana antes de pulsar un suave beso en la mejilla de su novia.

Mas tarde esa noche, mientras las chicas se preparaban para salir, una pequeña morena se adentraba al bar del hotel en busca de una de sus personas favoritas en todo el mundo.

-Bonjour madame- saludó en perfecto francés a la alta rubia ya entrada en los cuarenta y largos años, sentada en la barra.

-RB!- saludó la mujer saltando a abrazar a la muchacha.

-Hola Tia Sue, te extrañé- murmuró la chica levantando del suelo a su tia en medio del abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañe nena- respondió Sue alborotando el pelo de la chica que consideraba casi una hija.

-Donde está mi otra rubia favorita?- preguntó RB buscando a su prima.

-Se está arreglando, o teniendo sexo con Santana, lo que lleve menos tiempo- bromeó Sue mientras llamaba al barman.-un whisky en las rocas para mí y una cerveza para ella- pidió señalando a Rachel.

-Tengo que darle la charla a Santana?- preguntó Rachel refiriéndose al "papel de hermano protector que si se entera que lastiman a Britt te pateará el trasero".

-no hace falta, ya me teme a mi principalmente y he visto como mira a B desde la secundaria, es totalmente inofensiva- respondió Sue mientras murmuraba un suave gracias al barman.

-Y tu? Como has estado?- preguntó la morena apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro de su tia.

-Bien, atormentando a mis Cheerios y odiando el pelo del obsoleto maestro de Español- murmuró Sue sonriente.

-Eso es bueno, les llegaron las renovaciones del patrocinio? Hable con papa H para que lo hiciera personalmente si era necesario- dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo de su Budweiser.

-Si RB, todo el campo de mis Cheerios así como los vestuarios tienen los mismos logos de Red Bull que usas en tus carreras, y latas ilimitadas de dicha bebida, gracias por eso ahora me rinden casi todo el día sin parar- bromeó la mujer mayor.-Tus padres?-

-En una de sus escapadas románticas por África, creo que iban para Lima a visitarte luego. Yo tengo que ir a L.A por unos contratos futuros asique me encuentro con ellos allá.-comentó Rachel pensativa.

-Que tienes en mente niña?- indagó Sue mirando a RB.

-Estoy…pensando en volver- murmuró- Tanto como me encanta Francia no es mi país, y realmente las he echado de menos a ti y a B. Tengo ganas de probar algo nuevo, cambiar un poco de aire; asimismo Chris Simons, un amigo del grupo Dodge me quiere para manejar uno de sus autos en Nascar y Travis Pastrana me llamo para trabajar con él en algunas exhibiciones y carreras de Motocross- contó acaloradamente.

-Has respirado incluso RB?- bromeó Sue ante la tendencia de su muchacha a divagar cuando se emociona con algo.-Pero hablando en serio, quieres dejar la Formula 1?-

-si…no…no lo sé. Es complicado- explicó.- Sabes que amo cualquier cosa que tenga un buen motor dentro, y estar en la F1 es un sueño hecho realidad, pero asimismo quiero volver al país, establecerme un poco. Conocer una linda chica, disfrutar un poco de la juventud y estar más cerca de la familia y quizás formar la mía propia, tengo 26 años ya, creo que es tiempo de asentarme no?. Para mí, ya logre una de mis metas, y siempre puedo volver si lo extraño. He hecho un buen trabajo estos años y sé que tengo el respaldo de mi equipo si decido regresar a las pistas. Eso suena muy raro? Solo quiero un cambio de aire- finalizó algo confundida.

-No cariño, para nada. Sabes que cualquier cosa que decidas yo te voy a apoyar y tus papas también. Solo quiero que estés segura, y si decides venirte a L.A. mejor para mi porque te voy a tener más cerca- aseguró Sue con una sonrisa cariñosa, que poca gente además de Britt y Rachel conoce.

-Te amo tía Sue- murmuró la morena besando suavemente la mejilla de la rubia mayor antes de entregarle una gran sonrisa marca Berry.

-Yo también RB, yo también- murmuró la entrenadora agradeciendo al de arriba por darle a este tremenda chica en su vida.-oh mira, ahí viene B- dijo apuntando con la cabeza hacia el otro extremo del bar del hotel.

Rachel buscó con la mirada a su prima favorita, quien venía de la mano de una impresionante morocha vestida con un strapless rojo que marcaba toda su figura. Mientras que Britt llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa blanca que le daba un aire serio y sensual. Aunque las orejas de gato que traía en la cabeza como adorno dejaban al descubierto que pese a la ropa sofisticada, en el fondo era la burbujeante y dulce Brittany. Sonriendo y levantando la mano a su prima como saludo, desvió la mirada hacia la última chica del trio.

-oh woww- exclamó mientras sentía su garganta seca y sus pantalones apretar en la zona de la entrepierna. Tragó fuerte y por el rabillo del ojo observó a su tia sonreír ante su expresión. Pero quien podía culparla? La rubia que acompañaba a las futuras esposas era realmente hermosa. Angelical. Espectacular. No encontraba una palabra para describirla totalmente. Tenía un vestido verde claro, que revelaba gran cantidad de piernas sin ser vulgar, remarcaba su silueta y le daba un aire de glamour. Asimismo, su paso seguro y su sonrisa angelical hacían que le dieran ganas de pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-Tienes baba en el mentón- bromeó Sue al ver lo hipnotizado que estaba su niña, y si seguía mirando así iba a quedar en evidencia con la ex capitana de sus Cheerios.

Algo similar le ocurría a cierta rubia quien había estado nerviosa por conocer a la famosa prima de Britt al cual no la dejaron googlear. Santana se encargó de secuestrar sus dispositivos electrónicos hasta que estuvieran listas y camino hacia su encuentro, pero se pasó al menos una hora tirando indirectas y comentarios bastante crípticos que aumentaron su curiosidad.

Una vez que terminó de colocarse el vestido elegido para la noche, se aplicó un poco de maquillaje y acomodó su cabello, tomó las llaves de la habitación, su billetera y la cartera antes de ir a buscar a sus amigas. El viaje en el elevador fue bastante corto mientras Santana amagaba en entregarle su teléfono o guardárselo en su bolso y retenerlo por la noche. En un rápido movimiento logró arrebatarlo, justo a tiempo cuando sonó el Ring del elevador indicando la llegada a destino.

-Vamos al bar, Rachie me aviso que iba a encontrarse ahí con la tia Sue- indicó Britt arrastrando a su novia y a su amiga. Caminaron alrededor de las mesas donde había gente cenando hasta que Britt la vió.-allí están- exclamó apurando el paso.

Quinn enfocó la mirada en el lugar indicado por Britt y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando lo vio. Allí, parado al lado de Sue había una chica de baja estatura, con piel casi tan morena como la de Santana (fácilmente podía parecer latina si fuera un poco más moreno), el pelo castaño oscuro que le caía en ondas por los hombros, grandes ojos marrones brillantes, rasgos faciales finos, con la nariz un poco más grande que la media pero que en su rostro sin duda le otorgaba cierto aire exótico y lo más impresionante, su sonrisa. Era cegadora, como un maldito anuncio de pasta dental. Haciendo un barrido con sus ojos sobre su cuerpo la rubia se encontró lamiéndose los labios ante la silueta bien contorneada y los rasgos atléticos. Iba vestida con zapatos de tacón negros, pantalones de vestir color rojo vino (o bordeaux) bien ajustados, camisa celeste y un saco cuadrille de verano. Realmente parecía una modelo de pasarela y la rubia se las arregló para mantener una fachada de seguridad y sensualidad mientras caminaba hacia ella, preparándose mentalmente para no hablar de más o tartamudear.

-Rachie!-gritó Britt saltando a los brazos de la piloto, quien la sostuvo firme en el aire mientras se reía por todos los besos en la mejilla que estaba recibiendo por parte de la bailarina.- Ella es un unicornio como vos y yo- le dijo suavecito refiriéndose a la rubia que había hipnotizado a la morena.

-Te extrañe patito- le susurró mientras aspiraba el perfume de la rubia. Britt siempre la llenaba de energía positiva cuando la tenía cerca y realmente la echaba de menos.

-Yo también osito- respondió Britt besando una vez más su mejilla antes de soltarla.-Hola Tia Sue- saludó.

-Hola B, sacos de arena, Lucy Q- saludó la entrenadora a sus ex cheerios.

-Ya pasaron años desde la secundaria, cuando dejarás de llamarme asi?- preguntó con un mohín Santana ante el apodo que se ganó tras su aumento de busto.

-Es bueno verte Coach- saludó Quinn con un abrazo suave a su mentora en la secundaria.

-Así que tú debes ser Santana Lopez…-comenzó Rachel con la voz más intimidante que podía lograr, haciendo que la latina lo mirara fijo y con sorpresa- Felicitaciones por el compromiso y próximo casamiento, espero poder conocerte bien y ya sabes, si lastimas a mi rubia favorita tendré que golpearte, yada yada yada…lo tienes?- finalizó sonriente.

-Claro enano, asique tu eres el caliente primo de B, es bueno conocerte al fin- respondió la latina con un guiño juguetón.

-Cuidado B, puedo robarme a la novia si me sigue mirando así- bromeó parpadeando rápidamente, como si estuviera coqueteando.

-No gracias, soy totalmente gay para Britt y nada lo va a cambiar- respondió la latina besando la mejilla e su novia.

-y esta hermosa señorita es…?- preguntó Rachel mirando detenidamente a Quinn quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse, para deleite de su amiga latina.

-Quinn Fabray, encantada- saludó la rubia ofreciéndole su mano con cortesía.

-Rachel Barbra Berry a su servicio bella dama- murmuró la corredora besando la mano de la rubia con galantería_- enchanté mademoiselle, Dieu doit être très distrait si les anges marcher sur la terre -_ finalizó en un perfecto y sexy francés.

-_merci dame, vous êtes un charmeur_ –respondió sonrojada la rubia pero con una gran sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Rachel. Estaba agradecida por haber estudiado idiomas en la universidad y entre ellos estaba el francés, aunque mejoró su pronunciación para una de sus películas.

-Muy lindo, muy lindo pero que carajo te dijo Q?- preguntó la latina que no cazó una.

-le dije que dios debe estar muy distraído si los ángeles andan por la tierra- comentó Rachel con un encogimiento de hombros mientras le sonreía a la rubia.

-Y yo le dije que era un encanto. Dios S tuvimos francés juntas en la escuela- bromeó la actriz.

-Dios ustedes son tan cojos, esa línea era cursi enano- la latina negó con la cabeza y le golpeó el hombro a la chica en gesto de derrota.

-A mi me gusto San, Rachel es todo una casanova- comentó Britt logrando ruborizar un poco al corredor y a Quinn alzar su ceja interrogante.

-um…gracias patito- murmuró avergonzada- que les parece si nos vamos?- sugirió cambiando de tema.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana Coach- se despidió Santana de una Sue que la despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y una diminuta sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana Tia Sue- saludaron Britt y Rachel a la vez, besando una mejilla cada uno antes de girarse para salir.

-Señorita si me permite?- pidió la mroena ofreciéndole su brazo a Quinn quien no dudo en aferrarse.

Caminaron unas pocas cuadras hasta un bar sobre la costa, el cual ya se encontraba bastante lleno. Caminaron hasta encontrarse con un grupo apartado en unas dos mesas juntas que aguardaban por ellos.

-San, Britt por aquí!- gritó una morenita bastante baja llamando la atención de la pareja.

-Vamos a la mesa, ahí están algunos de mis amigos de la facultad al igual que compañeros de Britt- comentó la latina dirigiéndose al grupo.

-Conoces a alguno?- susurró Rachel al oído de Quinn suavemente, enviando una oleada de escalofríos placenteros por su espalda.

-No mucho, creo que vi una o dos veces a algunos de ellos en la universidad pero realmente no tengo ni idea quienes son- respondió la rubia suavemente, disfrutando de la proximidad de Rachel y de su perfume embriagador.

-oh bueno al menos tengo una hermosa dama tomando mi brazo- piropeó la morena ganándose una sonrisa de Quinn quien decidió no responder.

-Chicos estos son Marisa, Lindsay, Laura, Marcus, Robert y John- presentó Santana señalando primero la morenita que había gritado anteriormente, luego a una pelirroja, luego a una chica afroamericana sentada junto a un chico de igual color, y los otros dos restantes eran dos rubios muy parecidos, salvo por el corte de pelo y el color de los ojos.-Todo el mundo, estos son Quinn y Rachel- finalizó.

-oh dios eres Quinn Fabray- comentó la pelirroja emocionada- me encantó tu ultima producción-

-Gracias, encantada de conocerlos a todos- saludó formalmente la rubia mientras Rachel movía una silla para darle asiento.

-Hola todo el mundo- dijo la corredora sentándose junto a la rubia.-asique eres famosa?- le susurró impresionado.

-Se podría decir- respondió la rubia mordiéndose el labio para no reírse. Era reconfortante para ella que alguien no la reconociera, cosa que pasaba en pocas ocasiones pero que le permitía sentirse una chica normal, anónima.

-Me dirás de qué trabajas o tendré que googlearlo?- bromeó Rachel. Aunque su pregunta se escuchó en toda la mesa.

-oh por dios, vives en un iglú o qué?- preguntó Santana incrédula.

-No, porque?- preguntó la morena frunciendo las cejas confundida.

-Quinn es una de las estrellas más buscadas de Hollywood! Es una de las mujeres más calientes del momento y hasta ganó un Oscar- gritó Lindsay sin poder contenerse.

-oh pues mis disculpas bella dama, espero no haberte ofendido con mi ignorancia- se disculpó Rachel avergonzada por su falta de conocimiento en cuanto a la celebridad que en realidad era la hermosa rubia sentada a su lado.

-No te disculpes, no fue nada- le aseguró Quinn sintiéndose mal por la morena.

-Como es que no la reconoces?- pidió interesada Marisa, quien desde que había visto la corredora a lo lejos no dejó de comérsela con los ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Quinn, Santana y Britt. –Digo, es mundialmente famosa, los papps la persiguen a todos lados y ha salido en casi todas las revistas del mundo…-

-eh…bueno mi vida consiste en manejar y entrenar. Llevo un régimen bastante exigente en la temporada de mayor trabajo y realmente no he ido al cine en años, y la única televisión que miro es ESPN o algún canal de deportes, así que realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa en Hollywood, o américa para el caso- respondió algo avergonzada.

-No vives en América?- preguntó Marisa impresionada.

-_non, je vis en France_- respondió sonriente haciendo suspirar a las tres mujeres en la mesa que no la habían escuchado hablar en ese idioma todavía, y hasta podría jurar que uno de los chicos también suspiro- Yo he vivido en Francia los últimos 10 años.- aclaró.

-Que hermoso- respondió Marisa- París, la ciudad del amor- agregó soñadora.

-Es realmente maravilloso, mi familia y yo fuimos cuando era más joven- contó Quinn sonriendo ante el recuerdo de esas vacaciones.

-Todo muy lindo, pero yo tengo hambre y quiero mis bebidas- se quejó Santana sonriendo.

-Que les parece unas pizzas?- preguntó el chico llamado Robert.

-Por mi está bien- respondió Quinn mientras Rachel asintió- y si es con Bacón mejor- agregó.

-Dios todavía eres como en la secundaria, no puedes vivir si tu porción diaria de tocino- bromeó la latina.

-Y las dos horas de gimnasio para bajarlo luego- se quejó mientras su amiga se reía.

-No te preocupes, eres hermosa- le susurró Rachel suavemente haciéndola sonrojar.

Las conversaciones fluyeron durante la cena tanto como las bebidas. Luego de varias botellas de tequila y algunos tragos locales, el grupo se encontraba bailando libremente en la pista al ritmo del Dj. Britt y Santana prácticamente follaban en seco mientras se besaban apasionadamente sin pudor alguno.

-Creo que en cualquier momento B empieza el strip tease- bromeó Rachel quien se encontraba bailando bastante pegada con Quinn quien ya estaba un poco borracha, al igual que todo el grupo.

-Ciertamente, aunque no falta mucho para que S la desnude ella misma- agregó mirando a sus amigas.

Y dicho y hecho, no mucho tiempo después Britt se encontraba sobre una mesa con la camisa desabrochada mientras Santana tomaba unos tiros de tequila sobre su cuerpo. Rchel aceptaba que era bastante caliente verlas, si Britt no fuera su prima. Decidida a no mirar, se encaminó hacia la barra junto a Quinn para tomar unos shots ellos también, aunque de la manera tradicional.

Mientras degustaba el limón, no puedo evitar gemir al ver a la rubia lamiéndose la sal de la mano antes de tomar su propio tiro. Quinn era la sensualidad personificada, sus maneras de moverse la dejaban hipnotizada, y con todo el alcohol encima no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura y empujarla contra su cuerpo.

-Eres realmente sexy- le susurró al oído. Mientras se perdía en una neblina creada por el aroma de la rubia.

-mmm tu no estás tan mal- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa sensual y media borracha mientras acariciaba el abdomen y los brazos musculosos de la chica frente a ella.

-dios eres tan hermosa- murmuró Rachel mientras besaba suavemente el cuello de la rubia, quien gimió en respuesta e inclinó la cabeza dándole una mejor vista de su cuello. Sin perder tiempo, la corredora comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por el cuello pálido, mientras susurraba la palabra hermosa en cada beso. Inclinándose hacia atrás, la rubia tomó la cara de Rachel entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos profundamente.

-Bésame- susurró casi como una súplica. La morena gimió antes de apretar las caderas de Quinn y bajar su cabeza, para probar esos hermosos labios rosados frente a ella. Fuegos artificiales explotaron en sus ojos cerrados ante la magnífica sensación de los labios de la rubia contra los suyos. Fascinada, rompió el beso suavemente para mirar los profundos ojos avellanas frente a ella, los cuales mostraban las mismas emociones: sorpresa, fascinación y hambre. Gimió audiblemente antes de atacar la boca de la rubia en un beso apasionado mientras rodeaba sus brazos por la cintura de Quinn, atrayéndola imposiblemente cerca, como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos en uno. _"gracias a dios por los tacos altos"_ pensó al poder estar a la misma altura que la rubia.

Por su parte, Quinn se encontraba en el paraíso. El primer beso con Rachel había sido dulce y totalmente fascinante, pero ahora, en estos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el beso hambriento que estaban compartiendo, en la sensación de los fuertes brazos y el cuerpo contra el suyo y en la necesidad inmensa de más contacto.

Continuaron besándose, alternando entre caricias suaves y sensuales con la lengua, a besos totalmente hambrientos y pasionales. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y todo lo que los rodeaba hasta que una muy borracha Santana interrumpió.

-Hey tortolitos dejen de chuparse las caras y volvamos al hotel, Britts quiere sexo y yo también- exigió mientras volvía a buscar a su novia.

Sin separarse mucho, Rachel se encontró con la mirada de Quinn quien sonreía suavemente.

-Hola- susurró con su propia sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió la rubia inclinándose para un nuevo roce suave de labios.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- murmuró la morena besando un par de veces más los labios regordetes de Quinn antes de aflojar su agarre. La rubia se quejó ante la pérdida de contacto pero Rachel pasó un brazo por su cintura para mantenerla cerca mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Una vez en la calle, la morena se deshizo de su chaqueta para ponerla sobre los hombros desnudos de la rubia y así protegerla de la brisa fresca que venía desde la playa.

El camino hasta el hotel fue un poco más largo que a la ida dado que los cuatro venían algo borrachos, algunos mas que otros. Eran todo sonrisas hasta que llegando a la puerta del hotel algunos fotógrafos que estaban merodeando por la zona reconocieron a la estrella de cine y se apresuraron por tomar sus fotografías. Sin perder tiempo Quinn escondió la cara contra el hombro de Rachel mientras esta la abrazaba de manera protectora y la guiaba hacia la entrada donde el portero ya los esperaba con la puerta abierta y había alertado a los hombres de seguridad para evitar inconvenientes. Una vez en el ascensor Quinn estaba más allá de tranquila mientras seguía sumergida contra el cuerpo de Rachel quien la sostenía y acariciaba su cabello. En la otra esquina del elevador la situación era completamente distinta. Santana mantenía a Britt contra la pared mientras la besaba apasionadamente y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, sin importarle las otras dos personas dentro de esos dos metros cuadrados de espacio.

Una vez llegados a la planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas, Rachel siendo la más sobria de las cuatro, las hizo bajar y abrió la puerta de las futuras mujeres casadas, empujándolas adentro y arrojando la llave antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Cuál es tu habitación hermosa?- preguntó suavemente a una adormilada rubia.

-La suite 514-murmuró Quinn sin abrir los ojos.

-Yo estoy en la 516- dijo la morena y sin perder tiempo comenzó a guiar a la rubia hacia su habitación. Una vez en la puerta, tomó la llave de la mano de la rubia antes de abrir su puerta.-Llegamos princesa- murmuró besando su templo.

-mmm sueño- murmuró la rubia hundiéndose más en el cuerpo de Rachel. Riendo suavemente decidió conducir a la rubia hasta la cama, pero hacerla acostar y arruinar ese bonito vestido no le convencía.

-Hey princesa, es hora de ponerse el pijama- susurró besando su frente y nariz haciéndola abrir los ojos. Todavía media dormida y casi en piloto automático la rubia deslizó el vestido por su cuerpo antes de colocarse unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de seda para dormir. Rachel, con una actitud caballerosa se concentró en las ventanas de la habitación para no mirar el cuerpo semi desnudo de la rubia. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a dejar bien cerradas las cortinas para evitar el ingreso de luz temprano, sabiendo que eso sería algo molesto para la rubia en su próximo estado a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando se volvió, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen frente a ella. En la cama, acostada sobre el edredón y hecha una pelota era la rubia, con la cara hundida en la almohada y su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo como abrigo. La escena era adorable, lo único que no le gustaba era la piel de gallina en las piernas del rubio por el frio, dado que su chaqueta solo le cubría el torso. Con cuidado levantó a la rubia con sus brazos y haciendo un poco de malabares logró sacar el edredón y meter a la rubia dentro sin despertarla. Beso su frente suavemente antes de colocar nuevamente su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo ahora cubierto de la rubia.

-Buenas noches cariño- susurró antes de abandonar la habitación, no antes de dejar un vaso de agua sobre la mesa de luz junto a la cama de la rubia, quien sonreía suavemente en sus sueños.

Mientras caminaba hacia su propia habitación no podía dejar de preguntarse si esa diosa rubia que dormía a dos puertas de distancia la aceptaría tal cual era. Debido a que Rachel Berry pertenecía a un grupo de personas estadísticamente bajo que nacía con intersexualidad. En esencia, Rachel había nacido con los órganos reproductores masculinos en vez de los femeninos y era, en cierto modo, una chica polla.

Como fue algo que surgió desde su nacimiento, la morena nunca supo que no era "normal" o se consideraba diferente al resto de las otras niñas. Hasta que al entrar en la pubertad todas sus amigas comenzaron a tener sus períodos y ella solo tenía erecciones. Ahí fue cuando sus padres tuvieron que explicarle el por qué de lo que le sucedía y que pese a todo ella seguía siendo su niña, con pene o sin pene.

Hoy a sus 26 años era plenamente cómoda con su cuerpo, como lo llevaba siendo hace casi diez años atrás luego de definirse como gay y tener su primera vez con su primera novia a los 17 años. Pese a todo, siempre tenia algunas dudas en cuanto a revelar esa parte de si misma, la cual solo era conocida entre su familia, amigos y amantes que pasaron en su vida.

Solo esperaba y rogara que Quinn le diera una oportunidad de ser ella misma, con virtudes, defectos y un no tan pequeño aparato reproductor masculino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa mi gente Bella! volvi con un segundo capitulo, espero les guste! De a poco vamos a ir poniendo un poco más de calor en estas páginas ;) **

**Gracias por los comentarios y los PM, me encanta que me den su opinión! **

**Todos los errores son mios, por las dudas. Estoy algo zombie y son las 3 y media de la mañana. **

**Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Yo solo soy una piba buena onda que usa su tiempo libre para escribir historias y luego subirlas :)**

**Nos leemos pronto amiguitos!**

* * *

Capitulo Dos: un poco de ejercicio.

-Ugh oh mierda- se quejaba Quinn al intentar abrir los ojos.- Maldita resaca que hace que sienta como si me hubieran pateado la cabeza, maldito alcohol que me dio resaca, y maldita Santana que me dio el alcohol- murmuraba para si, mientras se frotaba los ojos y se preparaba para luchar contra todo el brillo de su habitación.

Luego de tres intentos, logró mantener los ojos abiertos sin que doliera tanto, y mirando a su alrededor encontró una botella de agua sobre la mesa de luz, que claramente no había sido dejada ahí por ella.

Tomando un sorbo de agua, abrió el cajón en busca de algo para aliviar el dolor de cabeza, y una vez que encontró las pastillas, tomo una y se relajó esperando que surtiera efecto. Una vez que su cabeza palpitaba mucho menos que antes, decidió levantarse para darse un baño y sacarse el olor a alcohol de su piel. Mientras buscaba sus cosas en la valija y las dejaba sobre la cama, se percató de algo que no era suyo. Escondido entre el edredón y las sábanas se encontraba el saco de Rachel.

-Rachel…-susurró con una sonrisa tonta en su cara recordando a la prima de Britt.

Se acercó y tomo el saco, antes de aspirar profundo. La mezcla entre el perfume y el olor corporal de Rachel hizo sus bragas mojadas, y más al recordar lo encantadora, atenta y totalmente caliente que había sido estar pegada a su lado toda la noche. Y esos besos…dios esos besos fueron la frutilla de la torta, totalmente increíbles.

Sintiéndose cada vez mas excitada la rubia decidió dejar la prenda de ropa sobre la cama e ir a darse una ducha fría para despabilarse.

30 minutos y un poco de auto-estimulación (no es que pudiera poner su mente en off y dejar de pensar en las manos, los brazos, el cuerpo y principalmente los labios de Rachel, ni siquiera el agua fría la ayudó) más tarde, Quinn estaba casi lista para el dia. Y digo casi porque en el mismo momento en que había terminado de ponerse la bikini y un lindo vestido de verano amarillo, su estómago gruñó pidiendo comida.

Tomó su bolso playero donde tenía su toalla, el bronceador y protector; guardó su billetera, las llaves, los lentes de sol y un bonito sombrero fedora blanco con un lazo negro para completar el look. Así, se encaminó hacia el restaurante del hotel mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Santana preguntando por su paradero.

"**-Son las once de la mañana, ya era maldita hora que te levantes! Estamos en la pileta del hotel tomando sol-San**" fue la única respuesta que recibió. Decidiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo para desayunar antes de la hora del almuerzo, se dirigió hacia la zona de pileta directamente, encontrando fácilmente a sus amigas tumbadas en las reposeras. Santana boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, y Britt boca abajo jugando con su teléfono mientras tarareaba una canción para ella misma y movía las piernas. Eran tan diferentes que cada vez que las veía en situaciones así la hacían sonreír.

-Buen dia chicas- saludó sonriente la rubia, besando la mejilla de ambas mujeres antes de mirar alrededor, en busca de una persona en especial, aunque tratando de disimular un poco a la vez.

-Hola Q!- chilló feliz la rubia burbujeante al mismo tiempo que Santana murmuraba un "Q" a secas a modo de saludo y se agarraba la cabeza.

-Mucha resaca doña tequila?- bromeó la actriz.

-Vete a la mierda, tu tomaste al igual que yo perra- se quejó la latina.

-si, si lo que sea. Voy a buscarme algo de comer, muero de hambre- respondió Quinn buscando si billetera en su bolso.

Rodeando la pileta, se acercó a la barra donde un joven nativo le sonrió suavemente mientras la relojeaba un poco bastante para su gusto.

-Buenos días señorita, en que puedo ayudarle?- preguntó demasiado emocionado.

-Puedo tener una ensalada de frutas y un batido de frutilla por favor?- preguntó mientras buscaba su tarjeta.

-Claro, enseguida de lo llevamos- respondió el muchacho mientras le cobraba y apuntaba hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas y la reposera que tenía su bolso.

-Muchas gracias- respondió antes de irse sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada esperando ver a Rachel pero ni un rastro de ella.

-Sanny ponte protector, te vas a quemar- ordenó Britt sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

-Pero B, estoy en medio de obtener mi bronceado- se quejó la latina.

-No lo necesitas, eres super sexy asi como estas S, y no quiero que te vuelvas morocha como Cee Lo Green y luego no pueda encontrarte en la oscuridad o algo asi- dijo mientras Quinn soltaba una carcajada imaginándose a su amiga recontra bronceada.

-Uff esta bien- accedió la latina mientras se sentaba para buscar el protector y echarse un poco.

-wapishhh- bromeó Quinn haciendo la mímica y el sonido de un látigo hacia su amiga. Riendose de su broma, se sacó el vestido antes de tumbarse en su bikini.

-Dime Q, que tal tu noche con el enano corredor? Es tan buena en la cama como manejando un auto de Fórmula 1?- preguntó sonriendo a sabiendas la latina.

-Realmente no lo sé Satanás, no dormí con ella- respondió secamente la rubia.

-oh pero ganas no te faltaron Quinnie the pooh- bromeó la latina nuevamente. Y maldita sea si estaba en lo cierto. De solo recordar los besos que se dieron la rubia pudo desahogar meses de sequía en la ducha con sus propias manos.

-No sé de qué hablas- respondió mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-JA! Yo estaba tomada pero recuerdo claramente haberte visto clavada contra la barra mientras ella de comía la boca y el cuello. Y dios estaba caliente- aseguró.

-Totalmente! Además Rachie es un besador increíble- se sumó Britt haciendo que tanto su novia como su amiga la miraran sorprendidas.-Que?- preguntó sintiéndose cohibida.

-Nena tu como sabes si el enano besa bien o no?- preguntó Santana.

-Duh porque la bese!- respondió como si nada la bailarina.

-Que? Como? Cuando? Donde?- preguntó la latina sorprendida.

-La primera vez teníamos cinco años. Fue el primer beso para las dos. Y después cuando tenía 13 o 14 nos besamos de nuevo pero con lengua y todo. Fue muy caliente- contó la bailarina mirando a sus amigas.

-Pero creí que eran primas, casi hermanas- dijo Quinn a nadie en particular.

-Si, pero estábamos en una fiesta jugando "verdad o se atreve" y me tuve que atrever a besar a Rach así que lo hice- explicó tranquilizando a ambas mujeres.

-Y nunca más la besaste?- preguntó para asegurarse la latina mientras la otra rubia asentía.

-No. Eso seria como infecto y Rach dice que me ama como una hermana y no esta bien que las hermanas se besen en la boca asique no pude besarla nunca mas- terminó con un puchero pero luego sonrió- aunque te tengo a ti Sanny, eso no es infecto!-

-incesto B- corrigió su novia con una sonrisa- y a mi me puedes besar cada vez que quieras-

-argg dios mis niveles de azúcar se van al cielo por nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Santana Lopez- bromeó dramáticamente la rubia al mismo tiempo que un mozo se acercaba con su ensalada de frutas y el batido.-gracias- murmuró bajito algo avergonzada.

-Adonde está el enano de todos modos?- preguntó la latina.

-Desayunó temprano con la tia Sue y luego salió a correr por la playa, debe estar por llegar- contó la bailarina mientras le mostraba el mensaje que le había mandado Rachel esa mañana. Quinn se animó ante esa afirmación mientras miraba hacia las olas frente a ella. Le gustaba este hotel dado que tenía la zona de pileta pegada a la playa, por lo que podía elegir meterse en agua dulce o agua salada sin tener que caminar mucho. **(Nota de autor: el hotel no está pegado a la playa, pero estoy usando la imaginación aca, asique varias cosas van a modificarse del paisaje en general).**

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su batido, algo llamó su atención. O más precisamente alguien. A unos 30 metros llegaba Rachel trotando en nada más que shorts de baloncesto, zapatillas y sostén deportivo. Junto a una alta cola de caballo en el pelo y una gorra de Red Bull.

-oh. Mi. Dios- exclamó casi atragantándose con la bebida mientras pegaba sus ojos al cuerpo cincelado de la morena. Cubierto de una capa de sudor que le daba brillo y con los músculos marcándose en cada paso. Desde las piernas increíblemente largas y tonificadas, pasando por sus marcados abdominales y finalizando en los brazos musculosos, pero sin parecer muy explotado o fisicoculturista. Era perfecta, cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Lo mismo digo- acotó Santana siguiendo la mirada de su amiga para encontrar a Rachel en la playa.

-Oh ahora viene la mejor parte chicas- contó Britt sonriente mientras preparaba su cámara.

Entre el sector de pileta y la playa, a unos cinco metros hacia la derecha habían algunos bancos y elementos propios de un gimnasio, que se habían expuesto sobre la arena para que la gente pudiera ejercitarse sin estar encerrada, y tenía palmeras que le daban sobra para que tampoco sufrieran los efectos del sol en las horas más peligrosas de rayos U.V.

Las tres chicas observaron a la morena trotar hasta el banco de flexiones de brazos, donde sin perder tiempo comenzó a hacer una serie como si nada.

-Como sabias que iba a hacer eso B?- preguntó Quinn sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a su amiga. No quería perderse nada del espectáculo frente a ella.

-Rachel tiene una rutina. Siempre corre dos horas antes de trabajar en el gimnasio, y dado que las máquinas están afuera supuse que las iba a aprovechar.- respondió la bailarina.

-Dos horas? Y yo que me quejaba de la coach haciéndonos correr una hora- comentó Santana sin perderse nada al igual que su amiga.

-ohh aquí viene lo mejor- aplaudió feliz la bailarina viendo como Rachel dejaba la máquina de flexiones para irse a uno de los bancos de abdominales. Comenzó con el banco reclinable y luego pasaría al otro, donde en vez de sentarse tenía que trabajar subirse a una barra y llevar las piernas desde el suelo hasta tener las rodillas contra el pecho y viceversa sin tocar el piso.

-Eso es un paquete de seis?- preguntó aturdida Quinn a nadie en particular mientras se deleitaba viendo como se le marcaban los músculos del estómago a la morena.

-ay diosito mio que está caliente- murmuró Santana abanicándose con la mano.

-Yay pude sacarle a todos los musculitos- festejó Britt mostrándole el teléfono a sus amigas donde había captado el momento justo de una contracción haciendo que resaltaran los abs en la foto.

-B yo quiero esa foto- pidió Quinn todavía con los ojos pegados en la morena a unos metros de ellas. _"parece una tabla de lavar lo que tiene ahí"_ pensó la rubia soltando un suspiro soñador al imaginar pasar sus manos por todos esos cuadraditos en el estómago de la morena.

-Yo también amor- pidió la latina.

-um… Quinnie creo que tienes competencia- comentó Britt logrando romper la mirada de la rubia y apuntando hacia un grupo de chicas jóvenes y mujeres mayores estaban muy animadas comiéndose con los ojos a la morena, quien estaba ajena a todo todavía ejercitándose y tarareando las canciones de su ipod.

-oh no, eso es todo mio. Bueno no todavía, pero lo será- concluyó la actriz poniéndose de pie y preparándose para alejar a los buitres y marcar un poco de territorio. Puede que solo la haya conocido la noche anterior, pero Quinn sabía que había algo especial en Rachel Berry como para perderse la oportunidad de conocerla más.

Mientras tanto a unos metros sobre la playa…

Rachel había decidido levantarse temprano esa mañana para desayunar con su tía y alejar su cabeza de sueños húmedos con rubias actrices condenadamente sexys que dormían solo a dos puertas de distancia. Ese solo pensamiento generaba movimientos en sus boxers. Abajo muchacho!.

Tratando de alejar pensamientos indecentes y procediendo a bañarse con agua fría para bajar la madera de todos los días, la morena se preparó antes de ir al encuentro de Sue.

El restaurante estaba relativamente tranquilo y por suerte muy pocas personas le dieron una segunda mirada. Solo los hombres miraban dos veces seguramente preguntándose si era o no la famosa corredora automovilística.

-Buen día Tía Sue- saludó Rachel a una Sue sonriente.

-Hola RB- respondió la mujer mayor- te pedí café con tostadas francesas, manteca, mermelada, un jugo exprimido y un sándwich de tocino, tomate y lechuga.- informó.

-Como siempre, eres un genio tía muchas gracias- respondió la morena comenzando a devorar su desayuno.

-Como les fue anoche?- preguntó la mujer mayor mientras ojeaba el diario local.

-Bien, fue divertido. Solo algunos fotógrafos cuando estábamos llegando al hotel que nos reconocieron, tomaron sus fotos obviamente pero la seguridad del hotel los hizo mover por las dudas- contó con el ceño fruncido Rachel ante el recuerdo.

-Lo sé. Vi algunas fotos esta mañana online. Muy buen papel allí cubriendo a tu princesa de Hollywood- bromeó la mujer.

-Es lo que correspondía hacer tía Sue. Yo era la más sobria del grupo, y Quinn al parecer es una persona conocida por lo que no podía dejar que tomaran fotos de ella en estado de ebriedad- respondió serenamente la morena.

-Al parecer? Q es una jodida estrella de cine- comentó con orgullo Sue haciendo sonreír a su sobrina.

-Estas orgullosa de ella no es asi?- preguntó interesada.

-Por supuesto. Esa chica bonita ahí fue la capitana de mis Cheerios por cuatro años, llegando a ser la capitana más joven, y con más títulos nacionales ganados. Puede tener cara de ángel, pero Fabray gobernaba la escuela. La gente hacia lo que quería con el simple chasquido de los dedos y yo siempre dije que es una joven Sue Sylvester- respondió la entrenadora de porristas sonriente. –Ella nació para llegar lejos y maldita sea que estoy orgullosa de ello. Aunque si le dices esto a alguien te rasgare las pelotas RB- finalizó haciendo estremecer a la morena.

-No te preocupes tía Sue, no le diré a nadie sobre tu lado suave- aseguró la morena sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

-Mas te vale, no me gustaría tener que ser la que deje sin nietos a tus padres- bromeó la mujer mayor.

-Por supuesto que no- murmuró la morena terminando su jugo exprimido.

Continuaron charlando un rato más antes de pagar e irse cada una por su lado. Sue tenía una reserva en el spa mientras Rachel se dirigía a cambiarse a su habitación antes de irse a correr y luego hacer sus ejercicios diarios.

20 minutos después se encontraba saliendo hacia la playa con sus auriculares puestos mientras tarareaba una canción de Nicki Minaj. Comenzó sus ejercicios de calentamiento mientras agradecía haberse acordado de echarse protector solar, Estaba bastante caluroso esa mañana y aunque iba solo con un sostén deportivo y unos shorts de baloncesto, junto a sus zapatillas Adidas y una gorra de Red Bull. Pese a que era su sponsor, a ella le encantaba usar las gorras, dado que ofrecían un poco de camuflaje para los fotógrafos.

Luego de estirar los músculos comenzó a correr por la playa, prendiendo el cronómetro de su reloj en la muñeca izquierda. Dos horas trotando se sentían geniales para su cuerpo. La adrenalina y la descarga de energía mezclado con la calma y la serenidad del mar eran increíbles. Estaba acostumbrada a los duros entrenamientos por lo que pese a estar de vacaciones por unas semanas seguía entrenando todos los días para volver al 100%.

Se acercó hacia la zona de la pileta del hotel, donde sabía que se habían instalado máquinas de ejercicio al aire libre y lo agradeció. Dado que la leve brisa fresca que llegaba desde el agua del océano era refrescante para el calor y la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó con 50 flexiones de brazos en el banco y con la barra de peso. Luego decidió seguir por los abdominales antes de pasar a la máquina de piernas y repetir el proceso dos veces más.

Cuando caminó hacia el sector de abdominales estaba entre el banco inclinado o la barra alta, pero decidió primero ir al banco y luego la barra. Los 50 abdominales no eran complicados y pronto se encontraba en la barra. La cual hacía que sus músculos trabajen más debido a que sostenía el peso del cuerpo con los brazos y tenía que elevar y descender las piernas produciendo más movimientos musculares que en el anterior ya que alternaba a su vez moviendo las piernas hacia el costado para trabajar la zona de la cintura.

Mientras mantenía la cabeza inclinada había abajo concentrada en el ejercicio no se molestó en mirar alrededor. Simplemente porque estaba enfocada y a su vez su gorra le impedía ver más allá de sus gotas de sudor.

-46…47…48…49…50- contó en voz baja la morena antes de saltar al suelo y levantar la vista, quedándose totalmente dura al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con la extensión de piel blanca frente a ella.

-Hola Rach, pensé que podías necesitar esto- murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa la escultural rubia frente a ella mientras le mostraba una botella de Gatorade.

-um ho-hola Quinn, y gracias me…me hacía falta- respondió tartamudeando un poco la morena. Su capacidad de pensar se había ido volando por la ventana al hacer un recorrido con su mirada por el cuerpo tallado a mano frente a ella. La actriz se encontraba en una impresionante bikini amarilla que marcaba sus pechos lo justo y necesario y la parte inferior era baja, pero no lo suficiente para ver sus partes íntimas. Era sexy como el infierno y con clase a la vez.

La mirada de Rachel recorrió las piernas largas de la rubia, lentamente subiendo por su cintura, el estómago plano, los pechos, la clavícula, su garganta hasta que encontró los ojos de Quinn que la miraban con un brillo de diversión al atraparla casi comiéndosela con los ojos. Dios de solo verla así si polla se estaba poniendo dura.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió tomar la botella de Gatorade de las manos de la rubia, rozando suavemente el dorso de la mano con sus dedos, antes de darle un trago bastante largo buscando calmar el subidón de temperatura.

"_oh dios es tan jodidamente hermosa, me gustaría tener esas piernas alrededor de mi cintura…"_ pensaba Rachel pero se arrepintió al instante al sentir los espasmos de su no tan pequeño amigo en los pantalones. _"oh dios me estoy poniendo duro. Piensa en gatitos muertos! Piensa en un panda siendo atropellado… en un panda siendo atropellado por gatitos que luego mueren…o en las ganas de arrancarle ese bikini con la boca…NO ESO NO! Down buddy! Piensa en Silverter Stalone en tanga…"_ ahh ahora sí, suspiro la morena terminando la bebida en la mano mientras evitaba mirar otro lugar que no sea la cara de Quinn.

-Como te levantaste hoy?- preguntó luego de un largo rato de silencio la morena.

-Con resaca- se quejó con una mueca adorable la rubia -pero mi caballero de brillante armadura de la noche anterior me dejó una botella de agua lista para cuando me despierte- agregó sonriente.

-Caballero de brillante armadura eh?- bromeó la morena con una sonrisa suave.

-Si, un caballero muy bonito, encantador y con unos abs para el infarto- respondió la rubia guiñándole un ojo mientras se mordía el labio para no soltar una enorme sonrisa ante el rubor que se extendió por la cara de la morena.

-Que puedo decir? Cuando las princesas son así de hermosas una no se puede resistir- contraatacó Rachel ganando confianza nuevamente mientras se inclinaba para besarle la mano con encanto. La rubia frente a ella se sonrojó mientras sonreía algo tímida antes de recuperarse y prepararse para volver a atacar.

-Y a esta princesa le gusta ver un buen cuerpo caliente asique mi encantador caballero mueva el culo- exigió con autoridad, pero sin perder el tono juguetón y la sonrisa.

-Con una condición su alteza- respondió la morena.

-Y cuál sería?- preguntó Quinn alzando su ceja perfectamente esculpida que solía atormentar a toda una escuela. A Rachel solo le parecía jodidamente caliente.

-Deja que te lleve a cabo esta tarde-noche?- pidió la morena de repente bastante nerviosa. Iba a invitarla a cenar pero esta noche tenían la cena de ensayo antes de la boda que sería mañana. La rubia sonrió ante el evidente nerviosismo de la corredora antes de asentir mordiéndose el labio.

-Me encantaría- susurró antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente la mejilla de Rachel, quien tuvo que contener un gemido y cambio su peso de un pie el otro procurando no mover ninguna de sus manos hacia su zona inferior para ajustar su polla dentro de los boxeadores.

Por último, girando con una amplia sonrisa la rubia volvió hacia su reposera meneando las caderas sin ser exagerada, pero volviendo su cabeza para hacia el costado para encontrar a Rachel con la vista clavada directamente en su culo y una mirada soñadora.

Tratando de grabarse en la memoria esos balanceos de cadera, Rachel siguió con la mirada a Quinn hasta que llegó a la reposera y se tumbó, enviándole una pequeña ola con la mano y una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Sonriendo de vuelta, y haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo para Santana y una amplia sonrisa para Britt, volvió a concentrarse en sus ejercicios tratando de alejar la cabeza de una diosa rubia en bikini amarillo que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

Los siguientes 40 minutos de ejercicios pasaron rápidamente y casi a la hora del almuerzo Rachel ya se encontraba dirigiéndose a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse.

Tenía una tarde de spa junto a San, Britt y Quinn antes de disfrutar de una cita de media tarde junto a esta última. Ya tenía una gran idea para la cita y no podía esperar.

-Quinn, no sabrás lo que te golpeó- murmuró sonriente mientras se imaginaba a la rubia comiéndole la boca al final de la cita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa mi gente bella! Aca les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten!**

**Saludos a todos/as nos leemos pronto!**

**todos los errores son mios, y Glee no me pertenece como ya sabrán :)**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Primera cita.

Rachel se preparó en su habitación, dejando la ropa para la cita sobre su cama antes de ir a bañarse. 20 minutos después se encontraba colocándose su ropa interior especial para cubrir su no tan pequeño amigo y así poder usar el vestido floral que había separado de su guardarropas.

Una vez vestida, hizo su pelo y maquillaje y con tiempo de sobra decidió llamar a un viejo amigo que se encargaría de tener todo listo para la cita.

Tomó su bolso, con las llaves, teléfono y billetera antes de dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia, quien ya le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que estaba lista.

Knock knock. Dos golpes solo bastaron para encontrarse con una impresionante Quinn mirando tímidamente sobre el cuerpo de la morena. Llevaba un vestido azul hasta mitad del muslo, ajustado en el torso y caido en capaz en la parte inferior. Mostrando lo justo de escote y sus piernas blancas, acompañado de unas sandalias blancas y su cartera.

-Estas preciosa- exhaló Rachel sonriendo ante el rubor en la cara de la rubia.

-Vos también- respondió Quinn mirando el cuerpo de la morena, quien se había puesto un vestido floral de colores claros, que caía hasta cinco centímetros sobre la rodilla, y marcaba su cintura. Si Rachel se veía bien en pantalones largos (o cortos para el caso) en vestido era impresionante.

-Vamos?- preguntó la morena ofreciéndole su mano.

-A donde vamos?- indagó la rubia mientras aceptaba la mano de Rachel y se encaminaban al ascensor.

-Es una sorpresa princesa- bromeó la morena.

Una vez fuera del hotel, las esperaba una limusina negra. Ambas chicas saludaron al chofer quien les abrió la puerta y luego se encaminaron hacia su primer destino.

Charlaron animadamente sobre su tarde de spa hasta que el auto se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una pequeña escuela nativa.

-Llegamos señorita Berry- anunció el chofer.

-Gracias Michael- dijo Rachel bajando del auto y tomando la mano de Quinn.

-Que hacemos aquí?- preguntó intrigada la rubia.

-Espero que no te importe, pero quería mostrarte una parte de mi que pocas personas conocen y me pareció que ya que la cita es para conocernos, valía la pena traerte- respondió tímidamente la morena.

-Esta bien, vamos entonces- dijo Quinn sonriendo suavemente.

Las chicas se encaminaron hacia la escuela, tomadas de la mano. Rachel Entró primero, buscando con la mirada al director.-Rachel!- uno de los maestros la reconoció, corriendo a saludarla.

-Hola Bruno, como estas?- preguntó la morena luego del abrazo.

-Muy bien, y tu?- respondió él.

-Bien, pasando de visita. Esta es Quinn- dijo presentando a la rubia.

-Mucho gusto señor- saludó la rubia al maestro.

-Nada de señor, los amigos de Rachel son amigos, soy Bruno y el gusto es mio- respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la morena.

-Donde estan los chicos?- preguntó impaciente la morena.

-En el patio, llegaste justo- respondió otra voz desde el costado. Ambas mujeres se giraron para ver a otro hombre un poco más viejo.

-Director Young, es bueno verlo- sonrió Rachel.

-Hermosa como siempre- respondió el hombre abrazando a la morena.

-Ella es Quinn- presentó nuevamente a la rubia.

-Un gusto conocerlo Director Young- saludó la rubia.

-El gusto es mio- respondió él besando la mano de Quinn galantemente. Rachel se aclaró la garganta dandole una mirada de advertencia.- Tranquila Rae, yo tengo mi bella esposa en casa- bromeó él.

-Vamos a ver a los chicos mejor?- preguntó Bruno divertido.

-Claro, vamos- respondieron los otros tres.

Se encaminaron hacia el patio de recreo donde un grupo de distintas edades de niños jugaban desde fútbol hasta la mancha.

-Chicos tenemos visitas!- gritó Bruno. Todos los niños se giraron hacia su maestro sorprendidos, hasta que uno en particular reconoció a la morena.

-RAE!- gritó corriendo hacia la piloto y saltó a sus brazos.

-Hola Kyle- se rió la morena sujetando al niño, antes de ser envuelta en muchos pequeños brazos. -Hola chicos como estan?-

-BIEN!- gritaron todos al unísono. Bajando a Kyle sonrió mirando a Quinn quien se había movido a un lado escapando de la estampida de niños.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien especial- dijo Rachel caminando hacia la rubia y tomando su mano- Chicos ella es Quinn Fabray-

-Con razon se me hacía conocida- murmuró Bruno sonriendo.

-Hola chicos- saludó la rubia.

-Hola señorita Quinn- gritaron todos.

-Usted es la señora de las peliculas- dijo tímidamente una niña de unos 12 años.

-Si, yo trabajo de actriz- respondió ella sonriente.

-Quien quiere un cuento?- preguntó felizmente la morena.

-YOOOOOO!- gritaron los niños llevandose a la rastra a la piloto hacia el interior. Quinn solo sonrió cariñosamente ante esa imagen.

-Ella es bastante especial no?- preguntó el director Young.

-Si, lo es- se sonrojó la rubia.

-Hace unos dos años, nuestra escuela estaba por cerrarse debido al deterioro del lugar y los pocos fondos otorgados por el gobierno. Todos los niños que asisten aquí son de familias de bajos recursos económicos, que tratan de sobrevivir de la pesca o la artesanía. Un día uno de nuestros niños se cayó del pasamanos y se golpeó la cabeza. Con Bruno intentamos llamar a la ambulancia y nos dijeron que no podían ingresar a esta zona por miedo a ser robados. Estábamos con el niño sangrando tratando de frenar a alguien para que nos ayude cuando de la nada un auto muy caro freno. Rachel se bajó preguntando que pasaba y cuando le explicamos estaba lívida. Cargamos al niño hacia el hospital y se quedó con nosotros toda la noche, hasta que dieron de alta al niño y lo llevó a su casa. Ese niño era Kyle. Al otro día volvió, acompañada de abogados y arquitectos. Nos preguntó sobre la escuela y el barrio, habló con las familias y se comprometió a ayudar. Pocos días después teníamos a los padres de familia y vecinos trabajando junto a los arquitectos y otros obreros en la reparación de la escuela y la construcción de una sala de primeros auxilios. Cuando ese proyecto se terminó, Rachel apadrinó el barrio entero, y justo a distintas empresas trabajaron en conjunto para arreglar las casas y juntar a los vecinos quienes armaron una cooperativa, trabajando en conjunto entre los pescadores y artesanos. Ahora sobre la calle principal hay ferias donde los habitantes locales del barrio ofrecen sus mercancías. Todo gracias a ese ángel caido del cielo- contó el director sonriendo suavemente hacia la morena quien se encontraba leyendo una historia en el medio de la sala.

-wow- fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia. Estaba asombrada más allá de la creencia.

-Así es señorita Fabray. Ella tiene un corazón de oro, cuídelo.- respondió el director.

-Gracias, lo haré- aseguró la rubia.

-Quiere que le de un tour por nuestra escuela?- ofreció el director.

-Me encantaría- respondió animada Quinn.

Recorrieron las distintas aulas y salas mientras el le contaba sobre las refacciones y avances que tuvieron. Entraron al salón de gimnasia y la rubia sonrió ante una gran bandera de las Cheerios.

-oh mi dios!- se rió la rubia.

-Conoce al equipo de animadoras de la señora Sylvester?- preguntó el director.

-Si, yo fuí capitana de las Cheerios durante mis años de secundaria. La entrenadora Sylvester nos hizo salir campeonas nacionales cuatro años consecutivos- se rió Quinn.

-No hay manera!- se rió el director- Sue Sylvester es una persona interesante, y totalmente aterradora- se rió el director.

-oh lo sé, todavía le tengo miedo y eso que hace años que terminé la secundaria- bromeó la rubia.

-Ella fué quien donó esta sala, y exigió poner su bandera ahí, solicitando armar un grupo de mini Cheerios con las niñas- contó el director.

-Eso es muy...Sue- dijo Quinn para nada sorprendida por esa revelación.

-El año pasado trajo a su equipo de animadoras y las hizo trabajar junto a las niñas y pintar el salón, fue muy lindo y amable de su parte- comentó el director saliendo del salón para mostrarle el comedor.

-Es lindo saber que la entrenadora Sylvester tiene un corazón después de todo- murmuró sonriendo Quinn.

Luego de recorrer la totalidad de la escuela la rubia le preguntó al director si podía hablar con él en su despacho y decidió hacer algunas llamadas. Comenzando por su buen amigo Kurt Hummel.

**K- hola rubia bonita-** saludó el muchacho.

_Q- Hola Kurtsie, como estas?-_

**K- Bien, y tu? Como van las vacaciones con las Brittana? Estoy llegando mañana por la mañana para la boda- **contó el chico.

_Q- Bien, este lugar es hermoso. Pero te llamaba para pedirte un favor-_ dijo nerviosa la rubia.

**K- Claro, dime que puedo hacer por ti princesa-**

_Q- Necesito equipos de gimnacia, trajes de animadoras y futbol, y algunos uniformes escolares para alrededor de 50 chicos- _dijo la rubia mirando al director quien asintió ante el redondeo del número de alumnos.

**K- No hay problema, puedo preguntar para que son?-** preguntó asombrado Kurt.

_Q- estoy visitando una escuela local con una amiga y ellos necesitan esas cosas, entre otras.- _respondió la rubia acentuando la palabra "amiga"_- mañana te cuento bien, voy a mandarte un mail con los talles de los niños y niñas ok? Tu luego me pasas el presupuesto y si quieres me acompañas a conocerlos te parece?-_

**K- Claro Q, cuenta con ello. Voy a esperar el mail y luego decidimos los colores y eso, la marca "Kurt Hummel" estará encantada de patrocinarlos-** respondió Kurt sonriente.

_Q- Gracias Kurt, hablamos mañana, besos te quiero-_

**K- de nada Princesa, nos vemos mañana, ciao-** se despidió.

-Umm bien, él es un gran amigo mío que diseña ropa. Quiero poder ayudar con algo también si le parece- dijo nerviosa la rubia.

-Por supuesto, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida para nosotros- respondió sonriente el director.

-Estaba pensando... tengo una amiga que es cantante y creo que podría interesarle ayudar con la sala de música...- murmuró Quinn buscando el número de su amiga Mercedes Jones.

-Claro, eso sería grandioso- respondió el director.

**M- Hola niña blanca!- **saludó un vozarrón desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_Q- Hola señorita Jones, un gusto hablar contigo- _bromeó la rubia.

**M- Que pasa Q?-**

_Q- Estoy visitando una escuela local, y me preguntaba si te gustaría contribuir con la sala de música, los chicos y yo lo apreciaríamos mucho-_

**M- niña sabes que ni lo tienes que pedir. Voy a hablar con la gente de Sony para que les mande los instrumentos, tu solo mándame la dirección y el nombre de la escuela-**

_Q- Gracias Cedes, voy a enviarte un mail con los datos. Quizas puedas visitar luego de la gira-_

**M- de nada Q, hablamos luego rubia!-**

_Q- Adios señorita Jones, nos vemos en L.A-_

**M- saludos a las Brittana, diles que las quiero y lamento no poder ir a la boda, espero que me mandes el video eh!-**

_Q- Claro, lo haré. Besos!-_ se despidió la rubia sonriendo.

-Bueno, ropa e instrumentos listos. En cuanto a mi, me gustaría donar fondos para alimentos y medicina si es posible- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-Gracias por todo Quinn, en nombre de todo el barrio.- respondió emocionado el director.

-No es problema director Young, si puedo ayudar entonces lo haré.

Continuaron hablando y arreglando todo para las distintas donaciones hasta que Bruno llamó a la puerta pidiendo por la rubia.

-Señorita Quinn, los niños quieren mostrarle sus dibujos- dijo Bruno sonriente.

-Claro, vamos- respondió la rubia. Cuando llegó a la sala de lectura se encontró con Rachel dibujando junto a Kyle y el resto de los niños esperando por ella.

-Señorita Quinn!- gritaron todos corriendo con los papeles de dibujo en sus manos para mostrárselos.

-Uh pero miren que lindos!- dijo la rubia mirando cada dibujo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre un almohadón en el suelo y escuchaba a cada niño contarle lo que dibujó.

Pronto sintió un flash y levantó la vista para encontrarse a Rachel con su celular en la mano tomando fotografías. Sonrió con cariño hacia la morena y continuó hablando con los niños.

-Es muy bonita Rae- dijo Kyle mirando la foto.

-Es hermosa amigo- respondió la morena tomando más fotografías.

-Y muy dulce- comentó el director sentándose junto a la morena- llamó a algunos amigos para aportar uniformes y una sala de música para los niños, mientras que ella se comprometió a donar alimentos y medicina- informó.

-Es maravillosa- murmuró la morena sin quitar la mirada de la rubia frente a ella, que había comenzado a sacarse fotos junto a los niños y sus dibujos y firmando algunos autógrafos.

-Señorita Berry el camión con los libros y juegos llegó- informó Michael entrando en la escuela.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Bruno sonriente.

-Gracias Bruno- respondió la morena.

-De nada- gritó él saliendo a recibir las cosas.

-Director Young ayer hablé con la tía Sue y me preguntó si era posible que los niños viajen a Orlando, donde se hará el campeonato nacional de animadoras? Luego quizas conocer Disney...- dijo tanteando el terreno la morena.

-Eso sería grandioso, pero no es mucho gasto?- preguntó preocupado el hombre.

-Eso no es problema, ya arreglamos con los chicos de Red Bull para el transporte y con un hotel de allá para el alojamiento a cambio del patrocinio en mi auto. Probablemente tendríamos que organizar a los padres para acompañar a los niños o un adulto cada 10 chicos, o algo así. Eso lo deciden ustedes, igual es en unos tres meses más o menos.-

-Pues entonces me parece bien, voy a armar una reunión con las familias y luego te llamo te parece? Y dale las gracias a Sue- informó el director.

-No hay problema, quizás ella misma visite en estos días, quería venir hoy pero yo le pedí que no, dado que es mi primera cita con Quinn y quería que sea especial- dijo sonrojándose un poco Rachel.

-ohh... entiendo...- dijo el director codeando a la morena en broma.-Tienes buen ojo Rae-

-Si lo sé...- murmuró mirando su reloj- y se me hace tarde para la segunda parte de la cita- dijo parándose rápidamente.

-Que pasa Rach?- preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

-Tenemos que ir antes de perdernos la segunda parte de la cita- murmuró sonrojada.

-Vamos entonces- dijo sonriendo la rubia.

Las chicas se despidieron prometiendo volver pronto antes de subir a la limusina. Ya en el auto la rubia se acercó a la morena y le beso la mejilla.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-Porque?- preguntó Rachel acariciando la mano de la rubia.

-Por mostrarme este lado de ti- simplemente dijo Quinn mirando las fotos en su celular sonriendo.

Eligió una de todo el grupo sonriente mostrando sus dibujos y decidió compartirla con el mundo, o sus seguidores de Twitter.

"** QuinnF: Gran día junto a mis nuevos amiguitos! Son un amor y gracias por sus dibujos! :)"** envió la foto junto al mensaje y se lo mostró a Rachel quien sonrió con cariño.

-Te puedo seguir?- preguntó la morena sacando su celular y abriendo su propia cuenta.

-Claro- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"** RachelBerry ahora sigue a QuinnF"** apareció la notificación y la rubia le dio el follow back sin perder tiempo.

La morena retwiteó la foto de Quinn a sus seguidores y luego cerró sesión.

-Adonde vamos ahora?- preguntó la rubia.

-Otra sorpresa princesa- respondió la morena besando la mano de Quinn amorosamente. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaban llegando- confías en mi?-preguntó.

-Si- respondió la rubia mirándola a los ojos profundamente.

-Puedes ponerte esto? Es parte de la sorpresa- dijo Rachel tendiéndole un pañuelo para que se cubra los ojos.

-Esta bien- dijo la rubia colocándose el pañuelo sobre los ojos.

Una vez llegadas al lugar, la morena ayudó a Quinn a salir del auto antes de conducirla por un pequeño camino hacia su destino.

Una vez allí, la posicionó frente a una baranda dirigiendo sus manos para que se aferre mientras ella la sostenía desde atrás, con las manos en su cintura. Miró hacia su reloj antes de mirar hacia el horizonte esperando el momento justo.

-y...sorpresa- dijo desatando el pañuelo suavemente.

La rubia abrió los ojos y enfocó su vista al frente. Era hermoso. El sol estaba cayendo, manchando de distintos colores el área, mientras se escondía en el mar. Frente a ella se extendía la isla casi en su totalidad, mostrando desde el centro de la ciudad hasta las montañas verdes a los alrededores.

-Es...hermoso- susurró la rubia.

-Si, lo es- aseguró la morena mirando el rostro de la mujer frente a ella y no el paisaje. Al sentirse observada la rubia se giró completamente, quedando cara a cara con Rachel que la miraba como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Se miraron intensamente, el aire a su alrededor parecía cargado de electricidad. Ambas chicas se inclinaron a la vez, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. El beso fue lento, dulce y de reconocimiento. El mundo a su alrededor no importaba mientras compartían ese beso cargado de emociones.

Duró solo minutos, pero parecieron horas, hasta que lentamente se separaron, apoyando sus frentes juntas.

-Eso fue...- comenzó Rachel.

-wouw- finalizó la rubia sonriendo suavemente.

-si...-acordó la morena.

-Este lugar es increible- dijo Quinn mirando a su alrededor. Estaban sobre un complejo en las colinas. La morena había preparado una cena temprana en el patio del lugar, que tenía una hermosa vista hacia la isla.

-Si, lo encontré el año pasado gracias a uno de los padres de la escuela que trabaja como ayudante de cocina- contó la morena tomando la mano y guiando a la rubia hacia una pequeña mesa preparada para ellas.

-Gracias- murmuró la rubia sentándose en su lugar.

-Quería hacer una cena completa pero dado que tenemos la cena de ensayo en una hora y media esto es solo un tentempié- informó Rachel tímidamente.

-Esta bien por mí, es linda la intención igual- dijo Quinn acariciando la mano de la morena suavemente.

Las chicas disfrutaron de la no cena que consistía de una picada de distintos tipos de mariscos y una botella de vino blanco antes de volver al hotel.

Rachel acompañó a la rubia hacia el lugar donde sería la cena de ensayo charlando animadamente sobre los niños de la escuela que habían visitado.

-Ya era maldita hora- se quejó Santana empujando a las chicas a su mesa.

-Es temprano todavía S, porque tanto apuro?- preguntó Quinn sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga.

-Estoy aburrida- se quejó la latina.-Britts está ajustando los retoques de su vestido para mañana con su mamá y la modista y no me dejan verla-

-Es tradición San, esta noche tampoco podrás dormir con ella- comentó Rachel.

-Tu cállate mini Michael Schumacher, nadie va a hacerme dormir en una cama donde no esté Britt- aseguró Santana.

-La tía Sue puede- murmuró la morena por lo bajo, haciendo reír a Quinn.

-Donde se fueron ustedes?- preguntó la latina sonriendo socarronamente.

-A una cita y fue hermosa- respondió sonriendo Quinn besando la mejilla de la morena.

-ohh que lindo, la mini Michael viene con romance incorporado- se burló Santana haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

-Cállate S o le digo a Sue que piensas dormir con B esta noche- amenazó la rubia.

-pff dile lo que quieras, no me importa- se regodeó la latina.

-Que no te importa?- preguntó una voz tras ellos.

-N-nada coach Sylvester- tartamudeó nerviosa la latina.

-Bueno sacos de arena te necesitan en la mesa de allá- dijo apuntando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los padres y la familia de la latina.

-Claro, gracias coach- dijo rápidamente Santana antes de alejarse sin perderse la sonrisa de Quinn y le dirigió una mirada puntiaguda de "no digas nada".

-Hola Tía Sue- saludó la morena besando la mejilla de la entrenadora.

-Hey RB, como estan los chicos?- preguntó la mujer mayor.

-Bien, mandan saludos. El director Young me dijo que iba a organizar una reunión de padres para hablar sobre el viaje a Orlando- le informó la morena.

-Bueno, mañana voy a hablar con él, espero que la cita haya ido bien- dijo mirando las manos entrelazadas de ambas chicas.

-Fue perfecta- aseguró Quinn con una tímida sonrisa.

-Sé que lo tienes en tí RB- bromeó la mujer mayor haciendo sonrojar a la morena otra vez en un radio de pocas horas.

-Gracias Tía Sue, nos vamos a ir a sentar ahora- dijo la piloto guiando a la rubia hacia su mesa.

Luego de una larga y divertida cena de ensayo todos los invitados a la boda se retiraron a sus habitaciones menos Britt, San, Rachel y Quinn quienes se quedaron jugando al Póquer y tomando unos tragos.

-Ja! Escalera real!- festejó Santana.

-Estoy fuera- se quejó Quinn tirando sus cartas sobre la mesa sin mostrarlas.

-Yo también- se sumó Britt haciendo pucheros.

-voy All In- apostó Rachel desafiando a la latina quien la estudió por unos minutos cuidadosamente, pero la cara de la morena no mostraba indicios de nada.

-Son cinco mil dólares estas segura enano?- bromeó la latina intentando meterse en la cabeza de la morena.

-Eres tu la que debería estar pensando en eso no yo San- respondió calmadamente Rachel.

-Ya fue, All In! A ver que tienes mini Schumacher- arriesgó la latina.

-Póquer de Aces- dijo simplemente la morena con una sonrisa enorme apoyando las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Mierda!- murmuró la latina- necesito tequila...Mozo! Una ronda de tequila!- gritó señalando la mesa.

-Felicidades Rae- dijo feliz Quinn besando la mejilla de la morena.

-Si Rachie, debí haberle avisado a San que eres buena en el Póquer antes de que perdiera su plata- comentó la bailarina ganándose una mirada indignada de su futura esposa.

-B, nena podrías haberme avisado- se quejó infantil mente la latina con un mohín.

-Lo siento Sanny, se me chispoteó- respondió Britt sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bueno San, los chicos de la escuelita van a agradecerte por estos cinco mil dólares que usarán en Disney en unos meses- bromeó la morena.

-Cállate enano- se quejó la latina dolida en su ego- uff dios bendiga al tequila- murmuró tomando su shot apenas el mozo lo apoyó en la mesa. Las otras tres mujeres lo tomaron con calma, brindando entre ellas.

-Por San, quien tiene el ego magullado enormemente- bromeó Quinn chocando su vaso con el de Britt y Rachel.

-Por San!- acordaron las otras dos mientras Santana maldecía por lo bajo.-Es hora de ir a dormir- dijo Quinn levantándose de la mesa y dejando unos dólares de propina.

-Nos vemos mañana señoras- saludó Rachel dejando pago el valor de lo consumido más la propina.

-Chau chicas- las despidió Britt sonriendo.

-JA! Dormir le dicen ahora...- se burló Santana meneando las cejas hacia la pareja.

Rachel acompañó a la rubia hasta su habitación, sin soltarle la mano.

-La pasé muy bien hoy- dijo Quinn tímidamente jugando con la llave en su mano, sin querer despedirse de la morena y sintiéndose como una adolescente.

-Eso significa que me dejarás llevarte a una segunda cita?- indagó Rachel sonriendo con esperanza.

-Más te vale- ordenó la rubia antes de adelantarse y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de la morena y comerle la boca, tirando su timidez por la ventana.

Rachel gimió, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Quinn apretándola contra su cuerpo. El beso continuó por varios minutos hasta que se separaron jadeando, apoyando sus frentes juntas con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches princesa- susurró Rachel suavemente.

-No quieres entrar?- preguntó con un tono de decepción la rubia.

-No todavía, déjame llevarte a una segunda cita primero por favor?- respondió la morena acariciando la cara de Quinn. Ella se moría por entrar, pero todavía tenía una gran revelación por hacerle a la rubia antes de dar el siguiente paso, y era algo crucial.

-Está bien, hasta mañana- aceptó la rubia dejando un suave beso en los labios de Rachel antes de entrar en su habitación.

-Hasta mañana- susurró la morena por lo bajo antes de dirigirse a su habitación dos puertas adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amiguillos, les traigo una nueva actualización. Vamos a encaminarnos mucho mejor en la pareja Faberry desde aquí, más la adhesión de otros personajes de Glee.**

**Se me hizo medio largo pero espero les guste, nos vemos prontito!**

**Como siempre, glee no es mio, etc etc etc!**

**Besototes y gracias por todos los comentarios, me llenan de ganas de seguir escribiendo! :)**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La Boda Brittana y la revelación.

Quinn se despertó con el suave sonido de las olas y una pequeña brisa fresca entrado por la ventada. Soñolienta se giró tratando de hundir su rostro en la almohada y seguir durmiendo, pero su descanso no iba a tener continuación.

-Q!Levanta el culo perezoso!- gritó Santana entrando a su habitación.

-como entraste Satanás?- pidió la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-La bonita recepcionista me dió la llave de repuesto a cambio de unos dólares, deberían ver a quien contratan en este lugar, era muy obvio como me miraba las tetas la desubicada- dijo la latina mientras le tiraba ropa a su amiga.

-Que quieres tan temprano?- pidió nuevamente la rubia. No tenía ganas de levantarse todavía y su amiga había cortado su tiempo de fiaca en la cama.

-Nos vamos al spa y volvemos para estar listas para la boda. B se llevó al enano a otro lugar, no me permiten verla hasta que esté caminando en el pasillo asique tu vas a pasar el día conmigo, no estas feliz?- preguntó irónica.

-No!- gimió la rubia caminando hacia su baño.-Trajiste café al menos?- si tenía que aguantar a la latina más vale que sea con una buena dosis de cafeína en su sistema.

-Si, esta en la sala, apúrate- gritó la latina sentada en el sofá de la rubia ojeando algunos canales.

20 minutos después la rubia se encontraba ya cambiada con unos bonitos shorts blancos delicados y una remera roja que tenía la inscripción "Dreams come true" en el frente. Era algo sencillo pero cómodo.

-Ya estoy- dijo Quinn agarrando su vaso de café en una mano y su cartera en la otra.

-Ya era maldita hora rubia- fue lo único que respondió Santana mientras se abría paso hacia el pasillo del hotel.

Cuando llegaron al spa, se encontraron con algún que otro fan de la rubia, a lo que Quinn tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para firmarles autógrafos o sacarse fotos mientras Santana movía su pié impaciente cruzada de brazos.

Las ex cheerios pasaron su mañana entre la sala de masajes y la sala de manicura/pedicura mientras las asistentes les traian té o aperitivos.

-mmm esto es vida- murmuró Santana mientras le masajeaban los pies.

-Si...- respondió la rubia en la misma situación.-Que iban a hacer Britt y Rach?-

-Iban a ir a surfear al otro lado de la isla y luego pasar el rato en el spa del hotel o algo asi- contó la latina.

-No sabía que surfeaban- murmuró Quinn lamiendose los labios. _"Rachel surfeando es una imagen caliente_" pensó.

-Lo hacen cada vez que pueden según B, pero nunca me llevó asique no las he visto- contó la latina con un mohín.

-Tal vez luego de la luna de miel podemos decirles que nos enseñen, sería caliente verlas en el traje de neopreno- reflexionó la rubia.

-ohh lo tienes malo para el enano Q!- se mofó la latina.

-Dime que no pensaste lo mismo Satanás- retrucó la actriz.

-Mi Britt Britt se ve caliente en lo que sea- afirmó Santana.

-Guarda S, no se te vaya a subir el azúcar- esta vez era el turno de la rubia para burlarse de su amiga.

-Lo que sea Fabray- murmuró la latina dando por finalizada, por ahora, la conversación.

En la tarde, poco tiempo antes de la boda...

El día para Rachel había sido divertido junto a su prima favorita y aprovecharon para compartir uno de sus tantos pasatiempos, el surf.

Como Britt conocía el secreto de la morena, pudo usar su traje de neopreno sin molestarse en ocultar el bulto en la zona de la entrepierna con algunos shorts o algo.

Su mañana pasó rápidamente, hablando sobre sus años de secundaria y sus futuros planes, aunque Rachel no había dejado de extrañar estar cerca de Quinn.

Volvieron al hotel alrededor de las tres de la tarde para descarnar los músculos en la sala de masajes y luego hacerse varias exfoliaciones para lucir hermosas en la boda.

Ya alrededor de las seis y media las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Rachel terminando de vestirse.

La morena iba a usar un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con un cinturón blanco, que hacía juego con su cartera y zapatos. Dejando su cabello suelto en ondas suaves y el maquillaje difunidado hecho en tonos oscuros, resaltando el brillo de sus ojos. Se veía preciosa, y su ropa interior especial estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo en ocultar su pene.

Por el otro lado, Brittany llevaba un vestido blanco con corsé bordado de pequeños brillos de varios colores en el frente y luego su vestido caía hasta la zona de las rodillas en pequeñas capaz que le daban un aire hermoso y divertido, tal cual era la rubia. Para completar el look, un peluquero bastante (recontra) afeminado había levantado su pelo en una media cola, dejando parte de su flequillo sobre su frente y el cabello callendole en capas también, adornado con una flor blanca en el moño. Su maquillaje era suave pero elegante y el brillo en los ojos azules de la bailarina terminaban de completar el look.

-Britt estás hermosa-jadeó Rachel tomando la mano de su prima y haciéndola girar.

-Gracias, tu tambien Rachie, tu ropa interior especial hace magia- comentó mirando fijamente a la zona de la entrepierna de la morena esperando ver el bulto.

-Si Britt, lo se- respondió divertida la morena intentando no sentirse incómoda ante los ojos azules fijos en donde debería hacerse notar su pene.

-Cuando vas a decirle a Q sobre Mini Rachel? Sabes que ella te va a aceptar...- dijo la bailarina mirando a los ojos de su prima, que bajaron en pesar.

-No lo sé B, me gusta tanto. Ella es increible y no quiero perderla por ser un freak de la naturaleza- murmuró Rachel suavemente, sin darse cuenta de la entrada de su tía justo en ese momento, que ante las palabras de su sobrina vió rojo.

-Escucha Rachel Barbra Berry y escúchame bien- pidió levantando la cara de su sobrina- no eres un freak, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, tienes mucho más por lo que caracterizarte que lo que te cuelga entre las piernas. Y si Q no puede ver eso, es su pérdida no la tuya. Tu eres increíble, hermosa, divertida, cariñosa, inteligente y con un corazón enorme, no vuelvas a decir cosas así de ti, porque todos sabemos que no son ciertas, esta claro?- finalizó con voz dulce, limpiando algunas lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos de la morena.

-Te amo Tia Sue- murmuró la morena abrazando a la mujer mayor.

-Abrazo de grupo- gritó Britt sumandose al abrazo familiar.

-Nunca vuelvas a menospreciarte RB- le susurró Sue al oído.

-No lo haré, gracias- susurró de vuelta la morena soltandose del abrazo antes de irse a mirar al espejo y arreglar su maquillaje. Menos mal que se había puesto delineador resistente al agua.

-B la boda esta por empezar, tu padre te espera afuera, nosotras te vemos allí niña- dijo Sue besando la frente de su sobrina antes de salir de la habitación.

-Bueno B, te veo abajo. No te pongas nerviosa, tu latina te espera en el altar- dijo Rachel besando la mejilla de su prima con cuidado de no dejar marcas antes de seguir a su tía.

La boda se realizaría sobre la playa, con el atardecer y el mar de fondo. Todo estaba decorado con flores y globos blancos( a pedido de Britt, aunque ella queria globos de todos colores, que fueron puestos en el salón de la fiesta). Los invitados se encontraban en sus asientos mientras un cura y un orador nativo estaban en el altar, esperando por la pareja.

En el comienzo de la alfombra que llevaba a las chicas al altar la morena se encontró con una impactante Quinn que traía un hermoso vestido azul marino pegado al cuerpo, con una abertura en la parte trasera que dejaba a la vista casi toda su espalda hasta la unos centímetros arriba del trasero. Era largo, con un corte lateral hasta la altura del muslo, y y un escote sutil. Realmente era la epítome de la elegancia, y parecía que estaba para ir a los premios Oscars más que a una boda, pero para Rachel podía haber ido de jeans y chanclas que iba a estar hermosa igual.

-wow...solo wow- murmuró la morena sin poder apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de la rubia frente a ella.

-Hola Rach, te ves increíble- la saludó Quinn sonriente.

-Dios Quinn te ves hermosa. Al lado tuyo parezco Snookie de Jersey Shore- bromeó la morena haciendo largar una carcajada a la actriz.

-No, Snookie no te llega ni a los talones, aunque son casi de la misma altura- bromeó Quinn.

-Hey! Yo soy más alta, y del tamaño medio- se quejó la morena sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro Rae, lo que tu digas- aceptó la rubia con brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-No te metas con mi altura Fabray, o voy a hacerte caminar al altar con la abuela de Santana- amenazó la morena logrando hacer temblar a ambas. Había conocido a la abuela de la latina cuando llego y solo voy a decir que es una persona que hay que tratar de evitar, su carácter hace que te quieras tirar de un acantilado o quedar sordo para no escucharla más.

-Esta bien, lo siento lo siento por favor la abuela de Santana no- pidió la rubia haciendo ojitos de cachorro, cosa que derritió a la morena frente a ella.

-Chicas les toca ir- dijo Sue antes de dirigirse a su asiento.

-Me permite bella dama?- pidió galante la morena extendiendo su brazo.

-Por supuesto señorita- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa enorme.

Ambas chicas caminaron tranquilas por la alfombra sonriendo ante todos los flashes que las bombardeaban. Llegaron hasta el final y se separaron para pararse cada una en su lado correspondiente de dama de honor. Se miraron a los ojos intensamente, solo desviando la mirada cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Santana aparecía del brazo de su padre.

La latina se veía preciosa, con un vestido blanco largo, cortado verticalmente casi hasta la zona del pubis en el lado derecho y mostrando un buen escote (no es que se avergonzara, tenia un buen par de melones pagados por su papá cuando estaba en la secundaria de los que estaba orgullosa). Al igual que Britt, su pelo estaba recogido y sus ojos brillaban de emoción, pese a la sonrisa nerviosa que portaba.

Besó en la mejilla a su padre antes de pararse de frente esperando por su novia. Quinn la miró y le guiñó un ojo tratando de quitarle algunos nervios mientras Rachel le enviaba una sonrisa tranquila.

Cuando la rubia apareció, todos los nervios en la cara de Santana desaparecieron dando lugar a una sonrisa enorme en su cara y un brillo de lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos.

Britt caminaba con una sonrisa feliz, casi saltando por el pasillo. Si se pusiera a bailar en ese mismo instante sería algo común para los invitados pero se contuvo, mientras su padre la sostenía fuerte para que no corra a los brazos de su latina.

-Estas hermosa Britt Britt- jadeó la latina cuando la tuvo frente a ella.

-Tu también Sanny- respondió la rubia besando su mejilla.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en santo matrimonio a estas dos bellas damas...- comenzó el cura cortando a las futuras esposas de sus halagos. Durante la ceremonia Rachel miró intensamente a Quinn, quien se sonrojó varias veces bajo su mirada pero nunca quitó su sonrisa.

Luego de los votos y de una bendición por parte del orador local, llegó el momento del "si quiero" y la repartija de anillos.

Cuando el cura dijo "puede besar a la novia" Santana no perdió tiempo tomando a su ahora esposa por el cuello y besandola con ganas, logrando que todos sus amigos vitoreen y aplaudan, mientras los flashes de las cámaras las rodeaban.

-Felicidades!- dijo Quinn una vez que la pareja se había separado mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigas.

-Felicitaciones chicas!- agregó Rachel abrazando a ambas, pero mantuvo su agarre un poco más sobre la latina antes de susurrarle- si le haces daño te cazaré, y dejaré que la Tía Sue se divierta contigo, esta claro?- la latina asintió con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.-Bueno, felicitaciones y hazla feliz San- terminó en tono dulce.

-Gracias enano- dijo la latina antes de comenzar a saludar a los demás invitados.

-La amenazaste no es asi?- preguntó Quinn quien había visto temblar a la latina mientras la morena le susurraba al oido.

-Solo le dije que no la lastimara, si no quería que la cazara y dejara a la tía Sue entretenerse con ella- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia la morena. Quinn tembló al igual que la latina, sabiendo que una enojada Sue era peor que el infierno.

-QUINNIE!- gritó una mujer de piel tostada bastante robusta.

-Cedes!- saludó la rubia con un abrazo a su amiga.

-Como estas rubia? Te ves espléndida- dijo Mercedes mirando el vestido de su amiga.

-Bien y tu? Te vi en el pasillo pero no podía frenar a saludarte- respondió la actriz buscando con sus ojos a su chico gay favorito- y Kurtsie?-

-Saludando a Satán alli- respondió Mercedes apuntando hacia la latina y un chico gay bien vestido con un smoking gris.

-Cedes, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo Quinn haciendo que su amiga levantara una ceja interrogante- Mercedes te presento a Rachel Berry, Rachel es mi amiga Mercedes Jones- presentó la rubia.

-Un placer conocerte Mercedes- saludó educada mente la morena más pequeña.

-Igualmente Rachel- dijo la cantante estrechando su mano con la de la piloto.

-Ella es la famosa prima de Britt, Cedes- agregó Quinn sonriendo.

-Si? Por fin conocemos a la misteriosa prima, aunque dejame decirte cariño que te esperaba rubia y con más altura- bromeó la cantante haciendo rodar los ojos de Quinn.

-umm no tengo ni un pelo de rubia hasta donde yo se- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa amable.-Aunque no tengo nada en contra de las rubias- agregó con un guiño en dirección a Quinn que no pasó desapercibida para la cantante.

-Quinnie bear!- gritó el chico gay bien vestido según Rachel abrazando a su rubia. "_Mi rubia?" _pensó antes de sonreír. Le gustaba como sonaba en su cabeza.

-Kurtsie!- chilló Quinn feliz.

-Me encanta su vestido señorita Fabray, quien es el diseñador?- bromeó el chico.

-mmm quizas lo conoces, Kurt Hummel? Es un chico gay que se hizo famoso por sus diseños y un buen amigo mio- bromeó de vuelta la rubia guiñandole un ojo a su amigo.

-Oh la lá y quien es esta belleza? Excelente vestido también querida, de quien es?- pidió el muchacho mirando a Rachel de arriba a abajo.

-Hola, soy Rachel Berry, prima de Britt. Y es de Dior, lo compré en mi último viaje a Milan- respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco sonrojada ante el halago del joven.

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Berry, tiene buen gusto. Kurt Hummel es mi nombre y llámame si necesitas otro vestido para cualquier ocasión- dijo Kurt con un guiñó.

-Gracias Kurt, lo tendré en mente- respondió la piloto sintiendose cómoda con los amigos de la rubia.

-Hey bitches dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos a cenar y luego...Fiesta!- djio una animada Santana cortando la charla amena de los cuatro.

-Una vez Satanás, siempre Satanás- murmuró por lo bajo Kurt haciendo reír al grupo.

-No te quejes porcelana, sabes que me amas- respondió la latina tomando la mano de su esposa para dirigirse al salón donde se haría la fiesta.

La cena era tranquila, Rachel se encontraba en la mesa con Quinn y sus amigos que charlaban sobre las últimas noticias de L.A mientras ella se divertía con las payasadas que hacían Britt y San en la mesa de al lado, la cual era la mesa céntrica donde solo estaban ellas dos, rodeadas de todos sus amigos y familiares.

-Dime Rachel, como es que nunca te conocimos en la secundaria?- preguntó Kurt incluyéndola en la charla.

-Pues, desde muy joven me fui a vivir a París con mis papás para seguir mi sueño y eran muy pocas las veces que viajaba a Estados Unidos. La mayoría de las veces Britt y la Tía Sue iban a visitarme- contó la morena.

-Tía Sue? Como en Sue Sylvester por casualidad?- preguntó sorprendida Mercedes.

-La misma. Ella es amiga de mis papás desde antes que yo naciera y es como una madre para mí, por eso Britt pasa a ser mi prima, aunque no compartimos lazos sanguíneos- respondió nuevamente Rachel.

-Y de que trabajas? Pareces una modelo o algo así- dijo Kurt. Quinn sonrió, el trabajo de Rachel era impresionante.

-Soy piloto- respondió la morena sonrojandose.

-Piloto? Como de avión?- preguntó Mercedes.

-No, de Fórmula Uno- aclaró Rachel.

-Eso es tan cool- dijo Kurt.

-Hot- murmuró Quinn.

-Si...- concordó Mercedes.

-Y como entraste en eso?- pidió cada vez más interesado el diseñador de moda.

-Cuando era chica, no era como las demás niñas. No tenía un modelo femenino a seguir ni muchos amigos. Para mi cumpleaños número cuatro Sue me llevó a una pista de kartings. Al instante me enamoré de la conducción y cuando llegué a casa les pedí a mis papás que me compraran uno. Luego de un par de dudas les pedí que me acompañaran a la pista y aunque se asustaron cuando me subí al karting lograron ver como me divertía. Me compraron mi propio karting y comencé a manejarlo cada vez que podía, luego un representante me vio y convenció a mis papás de dejarme competir. A los doce años ya corría en la Fórmula Renault que es parecida a la Fórmula Uno pero con motores de menor potencia y a los 16 me contrataron como piloto para la Fórmula Uno. Comencé como suplente y de a poco me fui abriendo camino, hoy trabajo para la escudería Red Bull con Sebastian Vettel y Mark Webber- finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-woww- dijo Mercedes.

-Mark Webber es tan caliente- suspiró soñador Kurt.

-Lo conoces?- preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

-Lo conocí en la semana de la moda de Milan el año pasado- respondió el muchacho.

-Es uno de los mejores pilotos que conozco y un muy buen amigo- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Dios mi papá va a flipar, espera- dijo Kurt tomando su celular.

**B- Hola Hijo, como estas? Como fue la boda de Santana y Brittany?-** se escuchó por el altavoz del teléfono de Kurt.

_K- Hola papá, va muy bien, estamos cenando ahora. Conocí a alguien que creo te gustaría saludar-_ respondió Kurt sonriendo.

**B- Quien?-** preguntó el hombre.

_K- Te suena el apellido Berry por casualidad?-_

**B- Berry? Kurt dime que no estas bromeando, conociste a Rachel Berry, como en la piloto del equipo Red Bull Rachel Berry?-** gritó el hombre emocionado.

_K- Si papá, esta sentada en mi mesa-_

_R- Buenas noches señor Hummel-_ saludó la morena.

**B- oh dios mio! Buenas noches señorita Berry! No lo puedo creer!-** casi chilló Burt._**- **_**Tu última carrera fue genial, aunque no tendrías que haber dejado ganar a Vettel-** Rachel se sonrojó ante la mirada indignada de sus compañeros de mesa.

_R- Fue una orden desde la base señor Hummel, Sebastian tenía que ganar para salir campeón, yo trabajo en conjunto con mi equipo. Espero ganar la próxima vez- _Dijo ella, Quinn se desmayó un poco ante la generosidad de la morena.

**B- A la mierda el equipo, eres la mejor igual!- **se rió él.

_R- Gracias señor Hummel-_

**B- Dime Burt querida-**

_R- Bueno Burt, espero contar con usted en la carrera del próximo mes en Mónaco, los gastos corren por mi cuenta. Voy a arreglar con Kurt para que puedan venir si le parece-_

**B- Estas hablando en serio? Dios podría casarme contigo ahora mismo!-** dijo el hombre feliz mientras se escuchaba un "Hey!" de fondo.**-Sabes que te amo Carol, pero es la Fórmula Uno!-**

_R- no se preocupe señora Hummel a mi me gustan las rubias-_ bromeó Rachel mirando a Quinn quien sonreía con cariño.

_K- Papá deja de proponerle matrimonio a chicas que podrían ser tus hijas-_ se quejó Kurt haciendo reír a todos.

**B- Bueno hijo, señorita Berry, mi mujer me llama. Hablamos pronto Kurt saluda a tus amigos de mi parte y nos vemos pronto!-** se despidió el hombre.

_-Adios papá-_

_-Adios señor Hummel-_ se escuchó en la mesa antes de cortar.

-Bueno, tal parece tienes un gran fan en el papá de Kurt, como es que nunca habías oído hablar de ella?- preguntó Mercedes mirando a su amigo.

-Todos los domingos a la mañana mientras papá mira las carreras yo duermo querida, el deporte no es lo mio. Aunque... conoces muchos pilotos calientes?- le preguntó a Rachel.

-Pues... no se si pilotos, pero tengo un amigo que podría gustarte. Él trabaja como ingeniero de la escuadra y es un buen chico. Además juega para tu equipo- dijo la piloto sonriendo.

-Espero me lo presentes señorita, esto de ser soltero me esta matando- respondió dramaticamente el joven.

-Por supuesto, el próximo mes cuando vengan a Mónaco te lo presento- dijo Rachel ganando miradas sorprendidas en la mesa.

-Era en serio la invitación? Pensé que estabas bromeando o algo- dijo Mercedes.

-Por supuesto, sería un honor si fueran. Va a ser una de mis últimas carreras si es que decido cambiar el rumbo de mi profesión y me gustaría que estuvieran ahí si es posible- dijo tímidamente la piloto.

-Vas a cambiar de profesión?- preguntó Kurt.

-No lo sé todavía, tengo ganas de volver al país y me ofrecieron correr en Nascar o trabajar con travis Pastrana- dijo Rachel feliz.

-Haces motocross también?- preguntó Quinn sorprendida. Por dentro, se alegró de que la morena estuviera pensando en volver al país.

-Motocross, rally, moto de nieve...cualquier cosa que tenga motor y ruedas es lo mio. El motocross comenzó en la adolescencia, es algo que compartimos con Britt y si no fuera porque ama el baile, ella podría estar compitiendo en las grandes ligas porque es muy buena- contó la morena mirando a su prima que sonreía de algo que San le susurraba al oído.

-Sabes...si yo no fuera gay, sin dudas serías la nuera perfecta para mi papá- bromeó Kurt.

-Si yo me hiciera gay, lo mismo sería para el mio- agregó Mercedes.

-Si yo fuera...oh esperen, yo si soy gay. Y papá ama Nascar y todo eso- dijo Quinn sonriente.

-Es bueno saberlo- bromeó la morena guiñandole un ojo a la rubia.

-Q, ahora que me acuerdo, tienes que contarme sobre el llamado de ayer...- dijo Mercedes.

-Es cierto, de que se trataba todo eso?- preguntó Kurt. La rubia miró a Rachel como preguntandole con la mirada si quería contarlo ella pero la morena le hizo un gesto con la mano como para que lo contara la actriz.

-Pues...ayer Rachel me llevó a conocer uno de los barrios carenciados de la isla, donde se encontraba una escuelita para los niños del barrio. Es una escuela que se reconstruyó hace unos pocos años con la ayuda de ella y Sue, y cuando hice el recorrido pensé en las cosas que desde nuestros trabajos podíamos aportar. Por eso te llamé a ti Kurt para la ropa, y a tí Cedes para los instrumentos musicales- resumió la rubia. Los ex gleeks miraron a la morena sonrojada cerca de ellos con nuevos ojos.

-Definitivamente la nuera perfecta- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Totalmente- agregó Mercedes.

-no fue nada, yo solo les di una mano- murmuró la morena quitandole importancia al asunto.

-Nada? Practicamente reconstruíste el barrio, les diste una salita médica porque los malditos del hospital no querían ingresar al barrio por miedo a ser robados e incluso les diste una salida laboral a los padres de los niños que asisten a la escuela. Eso es bastante Rach, eres una excelente persona y no usaste lo que hiciste para quedar bien con la prensa, porque estoy segura que no tienen ni idea- dijo enfáticamente Quinn.

-Gracias- susurró la morena cada vez más colorada.

-Niña, ya entraste en mis libros de buena gente. Quiero que me lleves a visitar el barrio y la escuela por favor- pidió Mercedes.

-Lo mismo digo, además necesito los talles de los niños para las prendas que me pidió Quinn- agregó Kurt.

-Gracias por ayudar, esos niños son geniales saben? Es muy malo que pese a todas las ganancias que hace la isla por turismo, no lo inviertan en los sectores más necesitados- dijo la morena negando con la cabeza.

-Por suerte tienen gente como tú, que los ayuda- le murmuró la rubia besando su mejilla.

Luego de una charla amena comenzaron los brindis por las recientes esposas. Quinn se encargaba de hablar de Santana y Rachel de Britt.

-Bueno San, sabes que eres mi hermana. Desde que conocí a esa latina mal llevada en la secundaria y comenzamos a gobernar la escuela todos sabian que nada quebraba a la perra interior ( y exterior) en ti, salvo la hermosa rubia que tienes como esposa. Britt era el angel de tu demonio- dijo Quinn haciendo reír a los invitados y a la pareja- Yo fui espectadora de sus comienzos, tropiezos, reencuentros, algunas veces del sexo- se estremeció haciendo reír a carcajadas a Santana- pero por sobre todo de su amor. Ustedes se complementan y todos sabíamos en la escuela secuandaria que algun dia terminaríamos aquí. Asique...Por las señoras Lopez-Pearce!- finalizó alzando su copa.

La gente aplaudió y Santana se limpió una lágrima diciendole a su amiga "te amo". Ahora era el turno de Rachel, quien se moría de nervios.

-umm patito, te amo. Eres una de mis rubias favoritas- dijo guiñandole un ojo a su tía Sue- recuerdo el día que Tía Sue llegó contigo, y te enojaste conmigo porque sin querer casi piso una familia de patos mientras andaba en karting por el parque- se rió ante el recuerdo y Britt dijo por lo bajo "temí por la señora pata y sus patitos" con un mohín- tuve que perseguir a los patos para demostrarte que estaban bien y luego comprarte todo el helado que alcanzaran mis ahorros para que me perdonaras- nuevamente todos rieron- pero agradezco a la vida por dejarme conocerte y permitirme decir que eres mi prima favorita. Te adoro patito, y espero que seas muy feliz. En cuanto a ti Santana, te conocí hace unos dias, pero Britt siempre hablaba sobre su "Sanny" y espero que la hagas feliz, sino ya sabes... tia Sue se divertira contigo-

-Dalo por Hecho!- gritó Sue haciendo temblar a la latina.

-Pero fuera de joda, se nota a kilómetros el amor que se tienen, cualquier persona desearía tener lo que ustedes tienen juntas y espero que sean muy, pero muy felices! Por las señoras Lopez-Pearce!- gritó Rachel terminando su improvisado discurso.

Luego de algunos discursos por parte de los padres de las chicas y otros amigos, la música comenzó y la pareja recien casada abrió la pista. Luego de a poco las parejas se fueron sumando hasta completarla.

A mitad de la noche las recien casadas ya se encontraban bastante tomadas al igual que la mayoría de los invitados.

Rachel se encontraba bailando con Quinn bastante pegadas mientras cada tanto se robaban algún que otro beso. Ninguna de las dos estaba muy tomada todavía, pero los movimientos que estaba haciendo la rubia estaban causando estragos en la parte baja de la morena.

-Quinn, podemos hablar a solas? Tengo algo importante que decirte- pidió la morena nerviosa.

-Claro, vamos al patio- respondió la rubia algo confundida.

Caminaron de la mano hacia el patio trasero del hotel, donde se sentaron en un banco alejado del oido de algún chismoso. A Rachel le sudaban las manos sabiendo que las cosas podrian cambiar completamente cuando le dijera sobre su condición a la rubia frente a ella.

-Que pasa Rach?- pidió Quinn preocupada al notar el nerviosismo de la morena.

-Quinn yo...yo- balcuceó la morena antes de aclararse la garganta- tengo algo que decirte. Es muy importante y creo que tienes que saberlo-

-Rach sabes que puedes confiar en mi cierto?- preguntó cada vez más preocupada la rubia. Rachel asintió antes de seguir hablando.

-Me gustas. Me gustas mucho- dijo haciendo aparecer una enorme sonrisa en la cara de la rubia- y por eso es importante para mi decirte esto. Yo no soy como todas las chicas, nunca lo fui. Yo...soy diferente...naci con una condición llamada intersexualidad...- dijo Rachel susurrando la última parte.

-Intersexualidad?- preguntó Quinn. Le sonaba esa condición pero no sabía de donde.

-Si...eh yo nací con distintos órganos reproductores- murmuró la morena al ver la cara de desconcierto de la rubia decidió seguir- yo tengo un pene Quinn. Cuando estaba en el útero de mi madre biológica pensaban que iba a ser un niño, pero luego de unas pruebas se dieron cuenta que en realidad era una niña con genitales masculinos...- finalizó. La rubia estaba casi en shock y Rachel bajó la cabeza tristemente- entiendo si no quieres tener nada conmigo ahora que lo sabes Quinn, yo solo necesitaba decirlo antes de seguir avanzando- murmuró soltando la mano de la rubia y levantandose del banco en el que se encontraban.

Por la cabeza de la rubia pasaban mil pensamientos.

"_Rachel es intersexual...tiene un pene...eso me molesta?_

"_no"._

"_Deja de ser la persona maravillosa que conocí estos dos dias por ello?"_

"_No"_

"_Quiero seguir conociendola?"_

"_Definitivamente si..."_

Al sentir que la mano de la morena se soltaba de su agarre la rubia decidió salir del "modo transe" en el que se encontraba para levantar la mirada hacia la morena quien se dirigía con los hombros caidos hacia la puerta.

-RACH!- gritó parándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia ella- tu también me gustas, y mucho- declaró antes de arrojarse a sus labios y besarla con pasión.

Rachel logró sostenerla sin caerse sorprendida ante las acciones de la rubia antes de que una lucecita se prendiera en su cerebro como diciendo "_hey! La rubia hermosa te esta besando, bésala de nuevo mujer!"_ y comenzó a mover sus labios, gimiendo ante la lengua intrusora de la rubia en su boca. Se besaron lánguidamente por un rato, hasta que Quinn logró saborear lágrimas en su boca. Se separó despacio, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los marrones llorosos de Rachel.

-shhh no llores cariño- pidió la rubia pasando sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de la morena.

-Pensé que te perdía-susurró Rachel tratando de frenar sus lágrimas.

-No me vas a perder Rach- aseguró la rubia besando suavemente sus labios.

-Estas segura de esto?- preguntó la morena insegura.

-Estoy segura- afirmó Quinn- aunque nunca lo hubiera sospechado- agregó separandose un poco de la morena para dirigir su mirada hacia donde tendría que notarse el paquete que portaba Rachel.

-La ropa interior especial hace maravillas- susurró la morena siguiendo la mirada de la rubia.

-Veo- dijo distraidamente la rubia moviendo su mano con ganas de tocar-puedo?- preguntó.

-Quinn si me tocas ahí, ni la ropa interior va a poder ocultar lo que me produces- dijo Rachel suavemente. Y era verdad, tuvo que pensar varias veces en el gordo Larry de los tres chiflados bailando en sunga la macarena para poder controlarse y no tener una erección en el medio de la pista.

-umm como es que nunca lo senti?- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-ehh cada vez que estamos bien cerca trato de no apoyarte, y he tenido que pensar en pandas asesinados por gatitos que luego mueren o en un gordo bailando en sunga para controlar la situación- admitió sonrojada la morena haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Eso piensas?- pidió divertida.

-Entre otras cosas. Es casi imposible para mi tenerte frente a mi y no empujarte contra la pared y tener mi camino sucio contigo- dijo con un guiño.

-oh dios- jadeó Quinn imaginando lo caliente que sería eso.- asique...- dijo volviendo a guardar compostura- donde me piensas llevar para la segunda cita?-

-Vas a tener que esperar y ver hermosa- respondió Rachel sonriendo con confianza- ahora vamos a emborracharnos y bailar como locos- terminó tomando la mano de la rubia y guiandola nuevamente a la pista de baile.

* * *

**Cha chan! el gato salió de la bolsa! veremos como continua ahora la relación, y pronto tendremos momentos sexys por supuesto ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas! Volvi con un nuevo post, espero lo disfruten! ya falta menos para las veces sexys de las faberry :D **

**Glee no es mio, yada yada yada...**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, enriquecen mi alma sus lindas palabras :) nos vemos prontito!**

**PD: el tema que canta Britt es True Love de Pink! es muy divertido!**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Dulzura.

Luego de contarle sobre su situación a la rubia, las chicas volvieron al salon de la fiesta tomadas de la mano y regalandose sonrisas enormes. Bailaron por un rato hasta que Britt se paró frente a un micrófono pidiendo la palabra.

-Hola,hola un dos tres- dijo probando el micrófono.-Quiero cantarle una canción a mi Sanny que me gusta y un poco me hace acordar a ella. Te amo San, esto es para tí- dijo Britt antes de que la música comenzara a sonar.

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why i'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love i've ever known  
But I hate you  
I really hate you, so much  
I think it must be

True love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once tried to wrap your little grain around my fingernails  
Just once please try no to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-C-E  
Come on i'll say it slowly  
You can do it babe

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why i'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love i've ever known  
But I hate you  
I really hate you, so much  
I think it must be

True love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Why do you walk me off the wrong way  
Why do you say the things that you say  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you i'm incomplete

I think it must true love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you, like you  
No one else can break my heart like you

Cuando terminó de cantar todos reían y aplaudían.

-Aunque a veces me saques de quicio, eres mi único amor verdadero, y no cambiaría nada de tí San, te amo- dijo dulcemente la bailarina mientras su esposa la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos sonriendo.

-Te amo tambien B, eres mi mundo- le dijo Santana besándola suavemente.

-Eso fue...interesante- murmuró Kurt sonriente.

-Sabía que a B le gustaba esa canción de Pink pero nunca pensé que la cantaría en su boda- agregó Mercedes.

-La canción describe a Santana- aceptó Quinn riendo.

-Al parecer- agregó Rachel acariciando la mano de Quinn.

-Ahora que me acuerdo... Cedes me dijiste que no ibas a venir- dijo la actriz recordando que cuando habló con su amiga por telefono le dijo que no podía ir.

-No iba, pero hubo un problema técnico y se suspendió el show hasta nuevo aviso, de paso me tomo unos dias de descanso- contó la cantante.

-Además tanto ella como yo queríamos conocer a tu "amiga" de la escuelita- agregó Kurt sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la rubia.

-Mas bien querían chismes- murmuró indignada pero divertida.

-Por supuesto niña blanca, eso es lo nuestro desde la secundaria- admitió Mercedes sin inmutarse de la acusación de chismosa.

-Y hasta ahora tu "amiga" tiene el sello de aprobación Hummel-Jones- agregó Kurt mientras Mercedes asentía a su lado.

-Gracias- dijo Rachel sonriente. Sabía que siempre es bueno ganarse a los amigos de la chica a la que uno quiere cortejar.

-Y esperamos ir a conocer la escuela mañana- terminó la cantante antes de arrastrar a su amigo gay a la pista de baile nuevamente.

-Quieres una copa?- preguntó Rachel apuntando con su cabeza hacia la barra.

-Claro- aceptó la rubia sonriente.

Las chicas se sentaron en la barra y siguieron hablando animadamente mientras disfrutaban de unos tragos, de vez en cuando robandose pequeños besos.

La noche estaba casi finalizando, las recien casadas ya se habían escapado hacia la cabaña alejada del hotel donde pasarian los días que le quedaban de luna de miel y Quinn junto a Rachel se encontraban bailando apretadas de manera sensual en una de las esquinas del salón.

-mmm ahora entiendo porque no bailabamos de esta manera antes- murmuró divertida la rubia con su cuerpo pegado al de la morena de espaldas a ella. Con todos los movimientos de cintura que estaba haciendo la actriz, había logrado despertar a Mini Rachel.

-Lo siento- susurró la morena avergonzada tratando de alejarse. Quinn se giró para estar cara a cara con la corredora antes de mirar detras de la misma, donde había una pared no muy lejos.

Empujando de a poco a la morena, la rubia la arrinconó contra la pared con una sonrisa sensual.

-Nunca te disculpes por eso Rae- susurró sobre sus labios mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de la morena nuevamente.-Me gusta pensar que con solo bailar hago esto- siguió apretando más su cintura contra la erección de la morena.

-oh dios- se quejó Rachel agarrando la cintura de la rubia para mantenerla en ese lugar.

-Eres hermosa Rach- susurró Quinn mirando profundamente en los ojos marrones frente a ella.

-Tu eres la epítome de la belleza señorita Fabray- respondió Rachel ganandose un beso cargado de necesidad por parte de la rubia que cortó su discurso.

Gimiendo ante el encuentro de sus lenguas, la morena apretó su agarre sobre la cintura de la rubia pegandola imposiblemente más cerca. No había espacio disponible entre sus cuerpos, y tampoco se quejaban.

Quinn acomodó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Rachel, sosteniendo su cabeza en el lugar mientras se fundía contra su cuerpo, la pasión y el deseo quemando en sus venas.

-Te deseo tanto ahora mismo- jadeó Rachel rompiendo el beso.

-oh dios yo también- se quejó la rubia, nunca aflojar su agarre.

-Y por mucho que odie decirlo, no es el momento. Ambas tomamos un poco de más y yo quiero poder recordar cada pedacito de ti en la mañana- continuó Rachel aclarando un poco su cabeza. Era cierto, ambas estaban algo tomadas y pese a su miembro duro pidiendo atención, ella quería algo especial con Quinn, no solo un polvo borracho.

-Lo se, eres increible Rach. Cualquier otra persona estaría haciendo lo imposible por llevarme a la cama pero tu no, tu me respetas y me gusta. Tu me gustas, muchisimo-respondió Quinn acariciando la mejilla de la morena mientras besaba suavemente sus labios.

-Yo quiero que sea especial- murmuró Rachel sonriente.-Quiero llevarte a una segunda cita, conocer las cosas que te gustan y las que no, pedirte que seas mi novia, hacerte el amor, pero todo a su tiempo. Aunque se que nos quedan pocos días en la isla, no quiero dejar de verte...-

-Yo tampoco, quiero conocerte más Rach, estar contigo, tu me haces sonreír y aunque te conozco hace dos días no quiero dejar de verte- contestó Quinn con una sonrisa amplia.-Quieres salir de aquí? No vamos a tener sexo, pero quiero dormirme en tus brazos si eso esta bien?- pidió algo tímida.

-Me encantaría princesa, solo dame un momento para calmarme- pidió Rachel mirando hacia el bulto ahora notorio en su vestido.

-oh...necesitas que me mueva un poco?- pidió divertida la rubia.

-Si por favor, tu cuerpo pegado al mio no ayuda a bajarlo- respondió tímida la morena.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo- aseguró la rubia dejando otro suave beso sobre los labios de la morena antes de dar un paso atrás.-imaginate a la abuela de Santana y sus discursos si eso ayuda- agregó.

Rachel respiró hondo y cerró los ojos imaginandose a la abuela de Santana y funcionó. Oyó una risita y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a una divertida Quinn.

-Escuchar a la abuela de Santana le saca la lívido a cualquiera- aseguró con una expresión de triunfo.

-Si...es increible. Funcionó más rápido que Stallone en tanga- Rachel se sumó a la risa de la rubia.-Vamos?- pidió extendiendole su mano a la actriz.

-Mi habitación o la tuya?- pidió Quinn.

-Cualquiera de las dos. Si quieres vamos a la tuya, pero paso por la mía a buscar mi pijama- sugirió la morena.

-La mía es entonces- sonrió Quinn mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro de la morena.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a las habitaciones y luego de que Rachel buscara su pijama y ambas se cambiaran, se acomodaron debajo de las colchas en la cama de la rubia.

-Buenas noches Rach- susurró una adormilada Quinn.

-Buenas noches princesa- respondió Rachel apretando su agarre sobre la rubia y cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro feliz.

Al día siguiente...

Rachel fue la primera en despertarse y sonrió ante el calor de un cuerpo pegado al suyo. Habían cambiado de posición en el transcurso de la noche y ahora se encontraban haciendo cucharita, con la morena pegada en la espalda de la rubia.

-mmm buen dia- murmuró todavía media dormida Quinn al sentir los movimientos de Rachel en su espalda, y más precisamente algo duro presionado contra su culo.-Alguien está feliz de verme?-bromeó.

-lo siento, sucede todas las mañanas- se disculpó la morena avergonzada alejando un poco su cintura de la rubia.

-Esta bien Rae, lo entiendo y no me quejo tampoco- dijo Quinn girandose para quedar con su cara frente a la corredora. La beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo- aliento de la mañana- murmuró ante la mirada inquisitiva de la morena.

-Que te parece si voy a mi habitación y me baño para bajar esto- dijo apuntando a la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones cortos.- Y luego desayunamos juntas?- pidió.

-Me encantaría- aceptó Quinn.-Gracias por ser tan respetuosa ayer- agregó.

-Me gustas Quinn, no quiero tener solo un polvo contigo. Quiero mucho más que eso, y se esperar- respondió simplemente la morena.

-Eres adorable- susurró soñadora la rubia. Nunca antes nadie la había tratado como la estaba tratando Rachel desde que se conocieron.

Luego de que la la corredora se dirigiera a su habitación para bajar su madera de la mañana y cambiarse, Quinn se dirigió a tomar su propia ducha. Mirandose en el espejo envuelta en una toalla no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro feliz. El brillo en sus ojos que vió, era gracias a la morena con la que había dormido abrazada la noche anterior, y algo cálido en su pecho se extendía al pensar en ella.

Una vez que ambas estaban cambiadas y listas para el día, las chicas bajaron tomadas de la mano hacia el restaurante del hotel donde se encontraron a Mercedes y Kurt ya desayunando.

-oh pero miren a quienes tenemos aqui- dijo alegre Kurt sonriendo hacia las chicas.

-Buen dia chicos- saludaron ambas.

-Buen dia tortolitas- saludó Mercedes bebiendo su café.

-Que planes hay para hoy?- pidió el diseñador de modas.

-si quieren podemos ir a ver a los chicos de la escuelita y luego almorzar en un bonito restaurante cerca de allí que conozco- sugirió Rachel.

-Por mi esta bien- aceptó Mercedes mientras el resto asentía.

Desayunaron entre risas y recuerdos de la noche anterior mientras se preguntaban por qué número de orgasmo irian las Brittana hasta ahora.

Luego de desayunar, Rachel llamó a Michael para que los esperara frente al hotel con la limo.

-Así que chicos, que tal es L.A?- preguntó la morena mientras iban hacia la escuela que visitarian.

-A mi me gusta. No es NY como soñaba cuando era chico, pero realmente me gusta vivir allí. El sol de california, las estrellas de Hoolywood para vestir en cada evento, los bares...- comentó Kurt.

-Soñabas irte a NY?- preguntó la corredora.

-Si. En la escuela estábamos en el Glee club, que era un coro. Ganamos los nacionales el último año. Soñaba con ir a Julliard y luego trabajar en Broadway, pero me enamoré del diseño, y mientras trabajaba como interno de Vogue en NY, comenzé a estudiar sobre ello, y terminé siendo uno de los diseñadores más pedidos- dijo el muchacho.

-Eso es genial! -yo realmente extraño a veces haber ido a la escuela, pero con todas las carreras terminé estudiando en casa. Conseguí un título en ingenieria automotriz pero solo como plan de respaldo por si algún día dejara de correr. Sin embargo lo hize por internet- contó con una mueca la corredora.

-No te preocupes, la escuela no es muy linda, salvo que seas popular- comentó Mercedes recordando sus años de secundaria.-Si no hubiera sido por un ex novio que tuve en mi último año que subió una de mis interpretaciones a internet, nunca hubiera sido famosa, dado que los productores siempre buscan chicas de plastico con tetas grandes y cero grasa encima-

-Pues creo que tu amigo fue un genio, y los productores son idiotas. Si no saben ver la belleza interior de cada persona, es su perdida. Dado que la belleza exterior se pierde y luego que? El talento solo hace a los grandes Mercedes, y tu voz es increible- elogió Rachel sinceramente.

-oh dios niña si no te la quedas tu, me la quedo yo- bromeó la cantante con Quinn.

-No tienes chances Cedes, no pienso dejarla ir por el momento- respondió la rubia besando suavemente a la corredora. Sus amigos solo sonrieron felices, era raro ver a Quinn mostrarse tan cariñosa con sus parejas, no porque fuera fría, sino que era tímida.

-Señorita Berry estamos aqui- habló el chofer cortando el momento.

-um...claro gracias Michael- respondió sonrojada Rachel.

-Venga vamos, quiero conocer a esos niños de los que tanto hablaron en el desyuno- pidió Kurt saliendo de la limo junto a Mercedes.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el interior de la escuela y buscaron al Director o alguno de los maestros.

-Rachel! Quinn! Que bueno verlas- saludó el Director Young cuando llegaron a su oficina.-Trajeron más amigos. Hola soy el Director Young- se presentó.

-Un gusto señor, soy Mercedes Jones-

-Y yo Kurt Hummel- saludaron los ex glee clubers.

-Oh, son los amigos de los que me hablaste no?- le preguntó a Quinn.

-Si señor Young, querían conocer la escuela y a los niños- respondió la actriz.

-Pues la mayoría esta en sus clases de gimnacia o música ahora mismo. Quieren ir a saludarlos? De paso les muestro el resto de la escuela- ofreció el hombre.

-claro, quiero conocerlos- Kurt estaba casi saltando de la emoción. Ya se estaba imaginando en su cabeza cómo serian los uniformes.

El director los llevó primero a la sala de música, donde estaban los más pequeños. En el salón se encontraba uno de los maestros escribiendo distintas notas en la pizarra mientras los niños copiaban en sus cuadernos.

-Siento molestarte Rob, pero tenemos visitas- dijo el director ante un sorprendido maestro de música.

-Esta bien Director. Hola soy Rob Saunders- se presentó.

-Quinn Fabray, un placer-

-Kurt Hummel-

-Mercedes Jones, encantada-

-A mi ya me conocer Rob- bromeó Rachel.

-oh por dios! Señorita Jones, mi esposa es una gran fan suya- exclamó el maestro al reconocer a la diva morena.

-Gracias señor Saunders, estamos aquí para conocer la sala de música y ver con que podemos contribuir- respondió la cantante. El maestro sonrió y miró a sus alumnos que estaban al borde del asiento esperando el permiso para saltar a saludar a Rachel.

-Chicos, ya pueden saludar a las visitas- dijo divertido.

-RACHEL! QUINN- gritaron los niños abrazando a las chicas, mientras otros tímidamente se acercaban a saludar a Kurt y Mercedes que sonreían con dulzura.

-Mi hermana y mi mamá viven escuchando su música señorita Jones, podría firmarme un autógrafo?- pidió uno de los pequeños, Juan.

-Claro dulzura, tienes un papel?- respondió la diva.

Mientras tanto, Kurt se entretenía con una de las niñas que al parecer sabía de moda.

-La última colección de su marca fue muy buena señor. Mi mamá siempre me compra las revistas y déjeme decirle que esas chaquetas de cuero negras con franjas rosas fueron mis preferidas- elogió la pequeña, llamada Claire.

-Pues gracias Claire, me alegra que te hayan gustado. Son unas de mis favoritas también, la hice pensando en Quinn.- contó mirando a su amiga. Era verdad, un día la rubia se quejó que no tenía ninguna chaqueta de cuero que sea macarra pero femenina al mismo tiempo y a Kurt se le prendió la lamparita.

-Cuando sea grande, quiero ser diseñadora como tu- dijo la pequeña.

-Vas a ser más grande que yo cariño, solo tienes que amar lo que haces- dijo él sabiamente.

Tanto Quinn como Rachel fueron bombardeadas de preguntas sobre su cita mientras trataban de no sonrojarse. Y era de esperar, la morena les había contado un cuento sobre una princesa que trabajaba en el cine y otra princesa que corría carreras de autos que iban a una cita juntas. Los niños se entusiasmaron esperando los detalles.

-La princesa actriz le dio un beso a la otra princesa?- preguntó una se las niñas haciendo sonreir divertida a la rubia y sonrojar a la morena.

-Si cariño, y fue el mejor beso del mundo- respondió Quinn.

-Totalmente, cualquier beso con la princesa actriz es el mejor- murmuró la corredora bajito pero la rubia la escuchó y solo rió encantada por la timidez con que lo dijo.

La mañana se les pasó volando conociendo la escuela y charlando con los niños. A la hora del almuerzo se despidieron prometiendo otras visitas y se encaminaron a un restaurante a unas pocas cuadras de allí.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero tenía un aire nativo por todas partes. Había retratos hechos por artesanos y pintores del barrio y casi todo estaba hecho tallado en madera.

-No es un restaurante de lujo, pero sirven una de las mejores comidas que he probado- contó la morena.-Pertenece a la cooperativa del barrio, y sus platos artesanales son una delicia- agregó mirando su plato recien servido.

-No me importa si no es de lujo, o queda en el soho, por esta comida vuelvo todas las veces- dijo extasiada Mercedes.

-Sabes si hacen comida para llevar y la mandan a L.A?- pidió Kurt mientras el resto reía divertido.

-Si te dijera a quien se le ocurrió la idea no me lo creerias. Ni mucho menos quien en la dueña- contó Rachel.

-Quien es? Por favor dímelo asi le pido que ponga uno de estos restaurantes en Los Angeles- pidió Quinn.

-Y yo te apoyaré Q- agregó Mercedes.

-Pues...luego de una de las tantas veces que comimos junto a la gente de la cooperativa la Tía Sue les propuso a las mujeres hacer un restaurante con sus especialidades. Ella puso todo el capital y las mujeres la mano de obra y sus recetas. Aunque las ganancias quedan para la cooperativa en su mayoría, dado que la Tia Sue solo pidió a cambio que al menos una vez cada dos meses una de las cocineras viajara a Lima para enseñarle las recetas a su empleada asi se las cocinaba- contó divertida Rachel.

-Este restaurante es de la coach?- preguntó anonadada Quinn.

-Si, quizás si le ofrecen buenas razones abra uno de estos en L.A- respondió la morena.

-Niña, si es necesario voy a rogarle. Esto es delicioso- dijo Mercedes.

-Orgásmico diria yo. Ni en los mejores restó de L.A he probado algo como esto- agregó Kurt.

-Coach Sue siempre tuvo buen ojo para reconocer las cosas buenas- dijo pensativa la rubia ganandose una sonrisa a sabiendas de la morena. "_si ella supuera..." _pensó Rachel recordando las palabras de orgullo de su tía hacia Quinn.

-Si quieren después de comer les presento a las cocineras- ofreció la corredora.

-Crees que quieran trabajar en mi cocina? Totalmente podría vivir comiendo esto- preguntó Kurt mirando soñador hacia su plato. El resto rió divertido mientras continuaban con su almuerzo.

Después de haber conocido a las cocineras y felicitarlas por las delicias que comieron, prometiendo venir a almorzar todos los dias que durara su estancia (eso lo dijeron Mercedes y Kurt) los cuatro volvieron al hotel para cambiarse en sus trajes de baño e ir a nadar.

Quinn, una vez cambiada en una bikini roja y con un pareo alrededor de su cintura se encaminó a la habitación de la morena. Golpeó dos veces y fue recibida por la piloto en pantalones cortos negros terminando de ponerse una musculosa blanca sencilla

-hey, adelante- dijo Rachel indicándole que entrara.-En un minuto estoy- agregó caminando hacia el baño.

-Esta bien- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Estas hermosa, como siempre- elogió Rachel mientras recorría el cuerpo de la rubia con la mirada, deteniendose un poco en el vientre plano de la actriz.

-Gracias, tu no estás tan mal- bromeó sonrojada Quinn. -Me preguntaba que ibas a usar...ya sabes por tu...- dijo mirando la zona de la entrepierna de la morena.

-umm por lo general uso mi ropa especial y unos boy shorts cuando estoy con gente que no sabe de mi condición. Aunque si son de confianza les cuento las razones, sino solo pongo alguna excusa. Yo hace tiempo que me siento cómoda con mi pene, pero a veces la gente solo me trata de freak por eso no uso unos simples boxers impermeables.-contó bajando un poco la cabeza con tristeza.

-Hey Rach, no eres un freak. La gente solo es mala muchas veces, pero si no logran ver más allá de tu pene, son idiotas. Para mí eres hermosa con o sin él, y solo me preocupaba que no pudieras disfrutar la playa con nosotros, porque realmente me gustaría besarte bajo el agua- respondió sonriente la rubia.

-Puedes besarme donde quieras Quinn, yo no me voy a quejar- bromeó la morena ahora sonriendo.

-Lo voy a tener en cuenta- bromeó la rubia- pero mañana si quieres podemos ir a una playa apartada, solo tu y yo así no tienes que usar esa ropa interior incómoda- sugirió tímidamente.

-Eso sería genial- aceptó Rachel tomando la mano de la rubia para acercarla a su cuerpo de besarla suavemente- eres tan hermosa- le susurró con una mirada de adoración en sus ojos. Se volvieron a besar, hasta que el celular de la rubia las interrumpió. Suspirando decepcionada por haber tenido que dejar de besar a la piloto, Quinn revolvió su bolsa de playa en busca del aparato.

-Es un mensaje de Kurt. Dice que nos esperan en el lobby- informó.-yo queria mas besos- agregó con un mohín adorable.

-Pues no los hagamos esperar, puedes llenarme de besos en la playa- respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño Rachel.

-Te voy a tomar la palabra Berry- aceptó la rubia tomando su bolso con una mano, y arrastrando a la morena con la otra.

Llegaron al lobby a los diez minutos, con los labios algo hinchados de todos los besos que se dieron en el ascensor y los pasillos del hotel.

-Ya pensábamos que se habían quedado en la habitación, aunque por sus labios no faltó mucho- dijo divertido Kurt haciendo sonrojar a las chicas.

-Cállate Hummel y vamos a la playa- respondió en tono mandón Quinn sin perder la sonrisa.

Caminaron entre bromas hasta el sector de playa, donde alquilaron cuatro sillas de playa reclinables, una pequeña mesa para las bebidas y una gran sombrilla. Un empleado les acomodó las cosas cerca del agua y mandó a otro joven con algunos batidos para tomar.

-Me gusta su estilo señorita Berry, es poco tradicional- comentó Kurt al ver los boy shorts panties blancos con rayas azules (muy al estilo de los años 60) junto a la parte superior de una bikini del mismo estilo. Eran del largo suficiente para disimular su miembro y testículos y al mismo tiempo marcar su delineado trasero. Era como usar boxers un poquito más cortos de lo normal.

-a mi me gustan tus abs niña- bromeó Mercedes con un bañador de cuerpo entero.

-A mi tambien- se sumó Quinn lamiendose los labios.

-Gracias- murmuró la morena sonrojada.-Siempre he usado estos Kurt, aunque es dificil conseguirlos para la playa. Generalmente si no los consigo uso bañadores de hombres de los más cortos que consiga- contó.

-Pues cuando quieras te hago unos, los boy shorts panties son cómodos y agradables para resaltar la figura- dijo con una sonrisa.- aunque con ese cuerpo no entiendo como eres renuente a usar bikinis como las demás mujeres hacen- agregó pensativo.

Rachel tragó saliva nerviosa mientras Quinn le dirigía una mirada preocupada.

-Eso no es tu problema Kurt- dijo algo brusca la rubia sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-No Quinn esta bien, si ellos son tus amigos son de confianza no?- preguntó Rachel tratando de calmar a la rubia.

-Que esta pasando? Nosotros no vamos a decir nada Quinnie- dijo Kurt ahora preocupado por el malestar en la cara de Rachel y la mirada de muerte de su amiga.

-Es cierto, puedes confiar en nosotros Rachel- agregó Mercedes.

-Umm yo...yo soy intersexual- dijo tímidamente. Al ver la cara de confusión de los dos continuó- yo nací con órganos masculinos. Es por eso que uso los boy shorts o los bañadores de hombres- finalizó.

-pero...pero no se te nota nada- farfulló Kurt mirando la entrepierna de la corredora.

-Eso se debe a la ropa interior especial. Hace maravillas aunque es bastante incómoda, tu me entiendes...cuando aprieta por todos lados- dijo susurrando la última parte a Kurt, quien se estremeció de solo pensar en algo apretando sus bolas y su pene.

-woww- dijo Mercedes sin dejar de mirar hacia los boy shorts de Rachel.

-Cedes deja de mirar!- se quejó la rubia empujando a Rachel hacia la silla y sentándose en su falda.

-No seas celosa Q, solo estaba sorprendida- respondió la cantante.

-Hey Rach, voy a diseñarte algunos trajes de baño cómodos y que disimulen tus partes íntimas pero que sean más cómodos que la ropa interior especial. Te parece?- preguntó Kurt con entusiasmo.

-Claro, siempre me vendrian bien algunos trajes de baño nuevos- respondió agradecida la morena. Era lindo conocer gente que no se burle o la trate de anormal por su condición.

-Solo tengo que tomarte las medidas de cintura, cola y...tu sabes- dijo kurt sin terminar la frase.-Que tan grande eres?- pidió algo sonrojado. La morena se volvió bordó casi mientras Mercedes largaba una carcajada y Quinn reía suavemente.

-um es necesario que te diga?- pidió avergonzada la corredora.

-No el tamaño exacto, pero nose, chico, medio, grande...- respondió el diseñador tomando notas en una pequeña libreta que tenía en la mano, salida de quien sabe donde.

-oh dios esto es tan vergonzoso- se quejó Rachel escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn, quien con la boca le decía "Grande" a su amigo y este le hacia una seña estimativa con las manos y ella asentía, haciendo su propia seña ganándose una ampliación de ojos del chico. Aunque no había visto el tamaño directamente, al ver la tienda de campaña esa mañana se imaginaba que era por los menos una pulgadas, y eso era grande.

-ejem bueno, eres grande Rach, no es malo- dijo suavemente el diseñador-aunque no se como haces para esconderlo con ropa interior especial y todo-

-Práctica- murmuró todavía sonrojada viendo las sonrisas de Kurt y Mercedes y la mirada cariñosa de Quinn.

-Menos mal que no esta Satanás, tendría toda la semana para cargarte con insinuaciones sexuales- bromeó Mercedes aligerando el ambiente.

-Ya me llama mini Michael Schimacher, con esto se hace un festín- se quejó Rachel haciendo muecas.

-yo no la voy a dejar Rach, solo va a estar envidiosa de que ella solo tiene uno de goma más pequeño- le aseguró bromeando la rubia, besando la mueca de la morena suavemente.

-Bueno, quien quiere ir al agua?- preguntó Kurt quitandose la camisa blanca que llevaba quedando solo en un traje de baño color caqui.

-Yo!- dijeron Mercedes, Quinn y Rachel al mismo tiempo siguiendo al chico hacia el mar.

Jugaron lanzandose agua entre ellos como adolescentes, nadando de un lado al otro y disfrutando de las olas hasta que tanto Mercedes como Kurt decidieron tomar un poco de sol y volvieron hacia las sillas, moviendolas al sol y reclinandolas hasta para acostarse.

Rachel y Quinn siguieron jugando persiguiéndose agua hasta que la morena atrapó a la rubia por la cintura y la hizo girar, quedando cara a cara. Se agachó un poco para agarrar sus muslos y levantarla, haciéndola envolver sus piernas en su cintura mientras ella la sostenía con sus manos muy cerca de su cola. La rubia sonrió, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la morena para no caerse.

-Te atrapé, ahora me debes un beso- dijo Rachel sonriendo como el gato de Chesire.

-mmm así señorita Berry?- coqueteó la rubia besando su mejilla.

-No, en la boca princesa- pidió la morena sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y si no quiero?- retrucó Quinn a pocos centímetros de la boca de la morena mirandola profundamente a los ojos con una ceja alzada a modo de desafío.

-Por favor, dame un beso hermosa- rogó ahora Rachel.

-Cuando lo pides así...- susurró finalmente Quinn antes de cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de la morena para mantenerla allí. Se besaron suavemente, saboreándose, disfrutándose, fundiéndose en la otra.

De pronto la morena comenzó a flexionar sus rodillas, haciéndolas descender, hasta quedar bajo el agua. Tal cual lo había pedido la rubia antes de salir del hotel. Fue un beso magnífico, rodeadas por toneladas de mar, y vida marina. Luego de unos pocos segundos volvió a pararse derecha, emergiendo del agua para respirar. Abriendo sus ojos, Quinn se encontró con la mirada satisfecha de Rachel quien sonreía aún más amplio.

-Eres la mujer más bella que he visto Quinn- susurró la piloto casi con reverencia.

-Gracias Rach, eso significa mucho viniendo de ti- le dijo sonrojada la rubia. Su panza revoloteaba, sintiendo mariposas bailando en su interior.

-Sé que no hemos ido a la segunda cita todavía pero...Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó esperanzada Rachel.

-Si, nada me gustaría más que eso- respondió besando Quinn suavemente a la morena, quien la hizo girar emocionada.

-Gracias, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- le aseguró Rachel con nada más que sinceridad y felicidad en sus ojos.

Fue un momento hermoso, ambas chicas sabían que había un futuro prometedor para ellas de ahora en adelante.

Lo único que no se dieron cuenta, era de un par de fotógrafos retratando todos sus momentos vividos esa tarde en la playa...


	6. Chapter 6

**Im Back!****Hola de nuevo gente linda! aproveche mi tiempo libre para escribir un nuevo post. Espero les guste.**

**Llegamos a la acción Faberry, aunque es bastante light. El sexo desenfrenado vendrá despues, quizás. ;)**

**Nos vemos prontito! besoteees.**

**Glee no es mio, yada yada yada, lo de siempre.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Romance...

Un nuevo día empezaba en la bonita isla de Honolulu, encontrando a dos chicas dormidas enredadas entre sí. Luego de la tarde en la playa y una posterior cena con sus amigos, Rachel volvió a quedarse a dormir junto a su ahora novia, en la habitación de esta última.

Quinn, quien fue la primera en despertar, suspiró soñolienta mientras se dejaba llenar por el calor del cuerpo de Rachel pegado al suyo. Con la cabeza recostaba sobre el pecho de la morena, la rubia miró hacia arriba, sonriendo ante la paz que sobresalía de su novia. Moviéndose muy suavemente logró levantarse de la cama sin despertarla, para dirigirse al baño a hacer sus necesidades y despavilarse con una buena ducha.

Media hora después salió envuelta en una toalla esperando encontrarse a su novia todavía durmiendo, pero su cama solo estaba prolijamente hecha con una pequeña nota en el centro. Sin perder tiempo la tomó, sabiendo que era de su novia.

"_**Buenos días princesa. Fuí a bañarme y cambiarme a mi habitación, en un ratito vuelvo. Ya llamé al servicio de habitaciones, deben estar por traer el desayuno en pocos minutos. Ponte uno de tus lindos bikinis, la playa nos espera ;) Besos. RB."**_

Sonriendo, la rubia buscó entre sus distintos trajes de baño hasta decidirse por una bikini dorada de Fendi que la hacía ver como lo que era, una diosa. Sonriendo sabiamente ante su elección, buscó entre sus vestidos de verano hasta dar con uno de sus favoritos. Era uno color crema, hasta las rodillas, suelto y con algunos bordados en las puntas. Decidió acomodar su cabello en una cola alta dejando solo algunos mechones sueltos y el flequillo cruzando su frente de izquierda a derecha. Aplicó un maquillaje suave y tomando unas sandalias marrones y su sombrero Pamela Kalambaka completó su look para el día. Justo cuando salía de su dormitorio, golpeaban a su puerta.

-Buenos día señorita, le traigo el desayuno para dos- el trabajador del hotel infomó mientras Quinn le daba paso para que ingresara el carrito con la comida.

-Gracias- respondió la rubia buscando en su cartera propina para el hombre.

En ese momento Rachel hacía su aparición. La rubia estaba casi babeando. La piloto llevaba una una camisa estilo Oxford blanca que marcaba su figura, junto a un traje de baño de hombre Dolce & Gabbana gris con pequeños dibujitos de hombres jugando al golf por todos lados. Su look lo completaban unas chanclas negras y su conocida gorra de Red Bull.

Pese a que podía ser muy femenina, a Rachel le resultaba cómodo este estilo. Poder usar un traje de baño de hombre le ayudaba a disimular su miembro sin necesidad de usar la apretada ropa interior especial, y lo mantenía cómodo debido a sus usuales boxers.

-Buen día princesa, te ves hermosa- piropeó la morena. Ambas chicas se habían estado mirando intensamente sus atuendos para el dia. Ante las palabras de su novia, la rubia logró salir de su ensoñación.

-Buen día Rae, te ves increible- bueno, no pudo evitar babear che! Sonriendo ante la cara de su novia, la morena se adelantó para saludarla con un dulce beso.

-mm huele rico. Desayunamos?- pidió al mismo tiempo que su estómago gruñía.

-El desayuno acaba de llegar, te parece si nos acomodamos en el living?-preguntó Quinn tomando la mano de la morena y arrastrándola hacia donde el trabajador del hotel había dejado el carro con el desayuno.

-Tienes planes para esta noche?- preguntó Rachel.

-No, por?- pidió la rubia.

-Quería invitarte a una cita...-murmuró sonrojada la morena.

-Me encantaría Rach. A donde me vas a llevar?- la rubia estaba sonriendo como tonta ya.

-Es una sorpresa preciosa- dijo enigmáticamente la piloto.

Se sentaron en el sofá, acomodando la comida sobre la mesa ratona de la sala y encendieron la televisión, para llenar los momentos de silencio mientras comían. De pronto, el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

**-Pon el canal E! Ahora mismo-Kurt-** extrañada la rubia buscó en la guía de canales hasta dar con el indicado.

-Sucede algo princesa?- preguntó la morena al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia mientras ojeaba los canales.

-Kurt me envió un mensaje, diciendome que ponga el canal de E!- respondió Quinn.

Apenas llegaron a dicho canal, ambas se sorprendieron. En la pantalla aparecían distintas fotos de ellas del día anterior en la playa y algunas de la primera noche que salieron al bar.

"**Quinn Fabray con nuevo amor"** decía el título de las fotos. Subiendo el volumen ambas escucharon una reportera de chimentos hablando sobre las fotos.

"-_Muchos rumores han sido vinculados a la actriz del momento Quinn Fabray, en cuanto a su sexualidad. Desde hace unos días la Princesa de Hollywood se_ _encuentra en las bellísimas playas de Honolulu, Hawaii donde se la ha visto con una nueva pareja. En la tarde de ayer, como se puede ver en las fotos, la hermosa rubia fue vista muy cariñosa con una reconocida piloto automovilística, la señorita Rachel Berry. Mundialmente famosa al pertenecer a la Escuderia Red Bull de Fórmula Uno. La pareja paso su tarde entre juegos y mimos junto a los dos grandes amigos de la actriz, el diseñador de moda Kurt Hummel y la cantante de R&B Mercedes Jones. Nuestras fuentes no nos han confirmado si es un romance nuevo o si se han conocido anteriormente, pero al parecer, el corazón de la actriz favorita de América ha sido tomado. Más adelante les traeremos más noticias, aquí, en E! News. Mi nombre es Paula Morrison, nos vemos en la próxima edición."_

-oh dios, Kevin va a matarme!- se quejó Quinn escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Rachel rápidamente se acercó a abrazar a su novia, besando su cabeza y acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-Quien es Kevin princesa? Y por qué te va a matar?- preguntó preocupada.

-Kevin es mi manager/publicista. Él se encarga de que estas noticias no salgan en las revistas ni programas de televisión. Desde el comienzo de mi carrera se especuló muchas veces con mi sexualidad pero por consejo de él nunca afirmé ni negué nada. Es raro que no me haya llamado ya...-contó la rubia pensativa.

-Lo siento Quinn, nunca se me ocurrió pensar en los paparazzi ayer, no era mi intención meterte en problemas- le dijo suavemente la morena golpeandose mentalmente por haberse olvidado un detalle tan importante.

-No es tu culpa Rach, los paps siempre están metiendose en mi vida, viene con la fama de Hollywood- la rubia sabía que no era culpa de ninguna de las dos.

-Quieres que nos quedemos en el hotel hoy en vez de salir?- ofreció la morena.

-No, realmente quiero ir a esa cita que tienes preparada. No voy a dejar que los fotógrafos arruinen mi tiempo contigo- murmuró ahora levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su novia.

-Esta bien, pero sabes que si quieres podemos ver una pelicula o algo.- la tranquilizó la morena. No quería que su novia sufriera por los paparazzi si podía evitarlo. Claro, ella ha tenido a algunos paps persiguiendola cuando está en Francia pero la mayoría de la prensa que hay alrededor de su persona es para los canales de deportes.

-Gracias Rae, pero no quiero dejar de hacer cosas por el miedo a que termine en las revistas. Y realmente no me importa ser vista con mi novia- dijo la rubia, sonriendo en la última parte.

-Bueno, terminemos de desayunar entonces así puedo llevarte a una de mis playas favoritas- la morena ya tenía una actividad en especial planeada para la rubia y estaba ansiosa por llevarla.

Terminaron de desayunar rápidamente, ahora con el canal de ESPN a pedido de la morena, quien disfrutaba explicándole a su novia sobre las distintas categorias automovilísticas que allí mostraban.

Con la cartera en mano de Quinn, y un pequeño bolso en la de Rachel, se encaminaron hacia el hall del hotel donde la morena tenía que retirar las llaves de un Jeep 4x4 que había alquilado para el día.

-Disculpe señorita Berry, hay unos diez fotógrafos en la entrada. Quisiera salir por la entrada trasera del hotel mejor? Podemos hacer que le lleven el auto hasta allí- le dijo uno de los trabajadores del hotel.

-Eso sería muy bueno, gracias- respondió la morena ajustandose su gorra para camuflarse un poco, al mismo tiempo que la rubia se colocaba su gorro y lentes.

El empleado las llevó hasta la puerta trasera, donde uno de los chicos del ballet parking le entregó las llaves del auto a la piloto.

-Está todo lo que pedi?- preguntó Rachel.

-Si señorita, está todo listo- aseguró el hombre.

-Gracias- la morena le dió un poco de propina antes de abrir la puerta del acompañante para la rubia y correr a su lado para salir de allí.-Solo haremos una pequeña parada princesa y estamos listas- informó mientras manejaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Diez minutos después, se estacionó frente a una de las tiendas de Billabong.

-Me esperas aquí? Vuelvo en dos minutos- pidió la morena besando la mano de la rubia.

-Si, no hay problema- aseguró Quinn divertida ante la ansiedad que mostraba su novia.

La rubia la vió ingresar al local y saludar a un hombre corpulento, el cual asintió varias veces con la cabeza antes de entregarle unas bolsas y cargar dos tablas hacia el auto. Rachel guardó las bolsas en el asiento trasero antes de asegurarse que las tablas estuvieran bien sujetas al techo de la camioneta.

-Listo, ahora si estamos completas- aseguró mientras volvía a encender el auto y se encaminaba hacia la playa en la cual pasarían su mañana y gran parte de la tarde.

Fue un viaje de cuarenta minutos donde ambas chicas se divirtieron cantando canciones al azar en la radio, o maravillándose (más que nada Quinn) con el paisaje.

Los últimos diez minutos los hicieron a campo traviesa, tomando un desvio poco transitado que las sarandeó un poco pero la rubia solo reía, mas que estar asustada. Y no era para menos, la morena era piloto profesional, los caminos como esos eran pan comido para ella.

-Llegamos princesa- avisó Rachel mientras apagaba el motor.

-Es precioso- jadeó Quinn impresionada. Estaban en la linea divisoria entre la jungla y la playa. Era un lugar paradisíaco, totalmente silvestre. No habían construcciones ni nada que alterara el paisaje original del lugar, cosa rara en los lugares de destino turístico.

-Esta playa la encontré el año pasado gracias a unos amigos surfistas que conozco. Cuando vine la primera vez quede encantada y siempre que puedo vengo nuevamente- contó Rachel quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Ambas chicas se bajaron y mientras Rachel sacaba una heladera y una gran manta del baúl, la rubia tomaba las bolsas del asiento trasero.

Acomodaron las cosas cerca del agua, antes de que la morena hiciera otros dos viajes para buscar la sombrilla que había pedido prestada en el hotel y las tablas de surf.

-Que hay en las bolsas?- preguntó intrigada la actriz.

-Dos trajes de neopren y equipos de snorkel. Se me ocurrió que podian ser las actividades para el día- dijo tímidamente Rachel.

-Nunca he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas- admitió la rubia entusiasmada.

-Traje algunas bebidas y aperitivos para almorzar y frutas en la heladera también- agregó Rachel mientras hacía un pequeño poso para clavar la sombrilla.

-Eres un encanto Rach, gracias por compartir esto conmigo- la sinceridad en la voz de la rubia hizo sonreír a la morena.

-Quiero mostrarte muchas cosas Quinn, lo mejor de mi viaje hasta ahora has sido tu- aseguró Rachel tomando una de las manos de la rubia y besándola cariñosamente.

-El mió tambien Rach- respondió Quinn deslizando sus brazos por el cuello de la piloto antes de besarla suavemente. Ambas se entregaron a esa caricia con sus bocas, sin intentar profundizarla.

-Que quieres hacer primero?- preguntó Rachel una vez terminado el beso.

-umm...surf?- propuso la rubia. Rachel sonrió, desde que había visto a la rubia por primera vez, pensó en cómo sería verla con el traje de neopreno y arriba de una tabla.

-Bueno. Que te parece si te muestro los movimientos básicos primero y luego nos ponemos los trajes?- ofreció.

-Bueno. Pero te advierto que vas a tener que tenerme paciencia morena- bromeó la rubia, separándose de Rachel para quitarse el vestido y las sandalias.

-totalmente preciosa- jadeó la piloto al ver la bikini elegida por la rubia._"una diosa del olimpo que por esas casualidades de la vida es mi novia"_ pensó sonriente.

Sin perder tiempo, Rachel se quitó la camisa antes de acomodar las tablas sobre la arena.

-Hey nena, me pones protector en la espalda por favor?- pidió la rubia mordiendose el labio.

-cl...claro- tartamudeó la morena sintiendo movimientos dentro de sus pantalones. Y no es para menos, estaba sola en medio de la playa donde podía dejarse llevar y hacerle el amor todo el día a la diosa frente a ella.

Lentamente comenzó a pasarle la crema por la espalda, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel bajo sus manos. Lo hizo despacio, tomandose todo el tiempo del mundo. Aunque Quinn no se quejaba, las manos de Rachel se sentían muy bien.

-Y...listo!- si no dejaba de tocarla iba a mandar el surf a la mierda y tomarla allí mismo.

-Quieres que te ponga?- ofreció la rubia con una sonrisa enorme al ver el estado de su novia.

-Si por favor- pidió la morena, ofreciéndole su espalda. Las caricias de la rubia no ayudaban a la piloto pero se contuvo.

Una vez ya con el protector puesto y la ropa fuera, la morena comenzó a explicarle los pasos básicos del surf.

-Lo primero es remar. Debes remar lo más rápido y fuerte que puedas hasta que sientas que la ola te lleva. Luego viene el movimiento más dificil, que es pararse- comenzó la morena acostada boca abajo en su tabla.-Apoyando las manos en la tabla, debes saltar quedando con un pie adelante y otro atrás. Utiliza tus pies para impulsarte también si es necesario- siguió mostrando el ágil movimiento- flexionando un poco las rodillas, y con los pies firmes, solo debes mantener el equilibrio. Vamos a intentarlo- instruyó.

Con la tabla sobre la arena, la rubia se acostó boca abajo e imitó los movimientos de braceo. Cuando llegó el momento de pararse perdió el equilibrio tambaleandoce hacia el costado, siendo sujetada por la morena antes de tocar la arena.

-Fue bueno para el primer intento hermosa, unos pocos más y lo tienes!- alentó la piloto.

-Se ve tan facil pero es tan dificil- se quejó con un mohin la rubia luego de varios intentos.

-Vienes bien amor, solo concéntrate en los movimientos- la morena sabía que era dificil, pero una vez que le agarrás la mano es increíble.

-Lo logre!- gritó la rubia feliz por haberse mantenido en pié.

-Muy bien! Sabia que lo lograrías. Unas veces más y luego vamos al agua- informó la morena sonriendo con cariño ante el mini baile de celebración que hizo su novia.

Luego de repetir el movimiento con resultados satisfactorios, la morena ayudó a Quinn a ponerse el traje de neopreno antes de colocarse el suyo propio, antes quitandose el traje de baño y quedando en ropa interior.

-Lindos boxes Rae- bromeó Quinn viendo la ropa interior con dibujos de Pacman de su novia.

-me gustan mis boxers con dibujos- murmuró Rachel sonrojada.

-Son adorables. Eres adorable- se corrigió la rubia besandola con cariño.-Ahora vamos al agua!- exigió.

Su experiencia en el agua fue divertida en su mayor parte. Rachel comenzó ayudandola con las pequeñas olas cerca de la orilla, sosteniendola para mantener el equilibrio. Luego, una vez que la rubia estaba más confiada, remaron hacia las olas un poco más grandes.

Así, su mañana pasó rápidamente dentro del mar, disfrutando de la libertad y la adrenalina generada por el surf.

El almuerzo pasó entre risas, mimos y fotos. Quinn había decidido retratar cada momento. Deleitándose de poder al fin decir "pude surfear" y tomó a su novia como su fotógrafa personal. Y no es que Rachel se quejara, ella había exigido copias de las fotos.

Luego de almorzar, se acostaron un rato bajo la sombrilla para disfrutar de la calma del lugar, mientras se robaban besos suaves, y algunos no tan suaves.

Su experiencia haciendo snorkel fue más tranquila. La rubia se maravilló por la variedad de vida marina que observaron, y agradeció haber cargado en su bolso su cámara acuática.

En su vuelta al hotel, Quinn decidió compartir su experiencia con sus seguidores de Twitter.

" **QuinnF: Aprendí a surfear :D en tu cara SantanaLopez!"** twitteó su primera foto donde la morena había captado el momento exacto cuando tomaba una ola de pie.

-San se va a morir cuando vea mi twitt- se rió la rubia.

-Por?- preguntó divertida la morena ante la actitud de su novia. Era como una niña con juguete nuevo.

-Siempre quiso aprender a surfear, pero todavía no lo ha hecho- contó Quinn buscando otra foto para compartir.

" **QuinnF: Beauty... :)"** Una sola palabra era lo que uso para describir la foto. En ella aparecía la morena con su equipo de snorkel, rodeada de peces de todos colores.

-Me encanta esa foto- comentó la morena desviando la vista dos segundos del camino para ver que tenía tan callada a la rubia.

-A mi tambien, es una de mis preferidas- respondió Quinn sonriendo.

Llegaron al hotel en poco tiempo. La morena había decidido llamar al dueño de la tienda de Billabong para pedirle tener las tablas por unos dias más, dado que pensaba dárselas a San y Britt para que las disfruten también.

Descargaron las cosas de la camioneta y se fueron a sus habitaciones caminando de la mano y sonriendo como enamoradas.

-Tengo que hablar con la tía Sue y arreglar unas cosas para la cita. Te parece si paso por tí a las 7?- preguntó la morena no queriendo separarse de su rubia.

-Esta bien, yo voy a ir de compras con Kurt y Mercedes. Nos vemos luego cariño- se despidió la rubia besando con pasión a la morena antes de ingresar a su habitación sonriendo pícaramente.

-Hay rubia, me vas a matar- susurró feliz la morena dirigiendose a su cuarto de baño para darse una buena ducha fría.

Esa misma tarde- A la hora de la cita...

Quinn había disfrutado el resto de la tarde yendo de compras junto a sus dos amigos, mientras les contaba sobre su día con la morena y les mostraba todas las fotos que había tomado. Decidida a verse impresionante para su cita, ella junto a Kurt y Mercedes recorrieron las tiendas buscando el conjunto que sea lindo y cómodo. Tener a un diseñador de modas como consejero le venía como anillo al dedo, y la rubia lo supo cuando en una importante tienda dieron con el ideal.

Consistía en un vestido negro en la parte superior y floreado en distintas tonalidades de rojo en la parte inferior. Era sencillo pero lindo y la rubia había decidido acompañarlo con sandalias y cartera negra.

Ya en su habitación, Kurt y Mercedes la ayudaron a prepararse, haciendo su pelo y maquillaje. Estaba hermosa, y lo sabía. Poco antes de las 7, sus amigos se despidieron exigiendo almuerzo al día siguiente para saber los detalles, lo que la rubia aceptó.

A las 7 en punto golpearon a su puerta.

-Hola princesa, estas hermosa- saludó la morena con un pico antes de sacar una rosa de su espalda- para ti- agregó sonrojada.

-Gracias Rach, te ves muy bien- elogió la actriz. La morena había optado por unas Converse negras, pantalones de vestir blancos, una camisa cuadrillé roja y un saco negro.

-Vamos?- pidió ofreciendo su mano.

La moreno llevó a la rubia hasta el sector de playa, donde las esperaba un hermoso caballo blanco.

-espero que no te importe. Solo pedí uno porque no sabía si ya habías montado uno antes o no- dijo Rachel suavemente.

-Hace años que no me subo a uno- comentó la rubia con los ojos brillantes. La morena la ayudó a subirse, sentada de costado con las piernas hacia el lado izquierdo del caballo antes de subirse ella a horcajadas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la rubia para tomar las cuerdas.-Siempre quise cabalgar en la playa- admitió Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Pues milady, espero que disfrute el viaje- respondió la morena galantemente.

-Oh gracias noble caballero- bromeó la rubia besando la meijlla de su novia.

De a poco comenzaron a avanzar manteniendo un ritmo suave pero constante. La playa estaba casi vacía y la briza del mar, junto con el comiendo de la puesta de sol le otorgaba un aire romántico.

-Estas cómoda?- preguntó Rachel apretando su agarre sobre la rubia.

-Si, es muy relajante esto- respondió Quinn mirando a su alrededor.

Cabalgaron por diez minutos hasta llegar al lugar preparado por la morena. Sobre la arena se encontraba una manta con una gran canasta en el centro y distintas antorchas esparcidas alrededor. Era una cena romántica, como cada gesto de la piloto hasta ahora.

-wouww Rae, es bellísimo- exclamó la rubia mirando sorprendida a su novia. Esta morena se superaba constantemente.

-Lo mejor para ti princesa- Sin perder tiempo, la morena bajó del caballo y ayudó a su novia a bajarse también tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola saltar. Ató al animal en una palmera, donde había colocado algunas manzanas y agua. La rubia sonrió, era como estar en la época de los mosqueteros o algo así.

Se sentaron sobre la manta mientras Rachel sacaba varios recipientes.

-No sabía que tenias ganas de comer asi que traje de todo un poco- explicó ante la mirada interrogante de la rubia- Hay sushi, arroz con vegetales, pasta italiana, tocino y papas fritas-

-Trajiste tocino?- preguntó asombrada la rubia. La morena asintió tímidamente entregándole el recipiente- Dios podría amarte- gimió sintiendo el sabroso aroma de una de sus comidas preferidas.

-Recuerdo haber oído a Santana diciendo que era tu preferido, y me dije ¿por qué no?- dijo Rachel quitando le importancia.

-Pues ahora mismo no sé si besarte o comer- admitió la rubia sonriendo.

-Primero comes, después me besas- acordó la piloto sacando una botella de champagne y dos copas de la canasta. Sirvió una copa primero y se la entregó a su novia antes de llenar la suya propia.

-Por que brindamos?- pidió Quinn.

-Por nosotras- respondió la morena sonriendo.

-Por nosotras- aceptó la rubia chocando sus copas antes de beber.

Cenaron de todo un poco, hablando animadamente y alimentandose unos a otros. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando se hicieron las 10 decidieron volver. El viaje de vuelta fue más lento, llevando el caballo en una caminata tranquila mientras se besaban y mimaban.

Al llegar al hotel un hombre las esperaba para tomar el caballo y devolverlo a su dueño mientras la morena le entregaba una gran propina para retirar las cosas de la cena.

Caminaron de la mano, frenando cada pocos pasos para besarse, como si no pudieran obtener suficiente de la otra. Al llegar a la puerta de Quinn, solo bastó mirarse a los ojos para transmitirse que no querían que la noche acabara.

Lentamente y sin prisa caminaron hacia el dormitorio, besándose desde que cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Los besos y las caricias pasaron de ser suaves a necesitadas, dando paso a la batalla entre sus lenguas y la exploración de sus manos. La primera pieza en caer fue el saco de la morena, seguido del vestido de la rubia.

-Estas segura?- pidió Rachel cortando el apasionado beso entre ambas.

-Si Rae, quiero que me hagas tuya- pidió la rubia desabotonando la camisa de la morena lentamente.

-Dios eres tan hermosa- jadeó la piloto acariciando suavemente la espalda de la rubia mientras esparcía besos por su cuello. Su miembro ya estaba semi duro al tener a Quinn frente a ella en nada más que zapatos y ropa interior.

-Quítate los pantalones- pidió la rubia una vez que la camisa de la morena estaba en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo Rachel se despojó de sus zapatillas y pantalones, quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse inmediatamente, mientras la morena guiaba a la rubia hacia la cama, donde la empujó suavemente para que se recueste y luego se colocó sobre ella, aguantando su peso con los brazos.

-mmm nena me encantan tus abs- dijo Quinn mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el estómago de la morena y la otra su cara.

-Dios Quinn no sabes como me pones- jadeó Rachel comenzando a bajar con sus besos hacia los pechos de la actriz. Primero besó su clavícula, luego el valle de los senos, hasta succionar los pezones ahora duros sobre la tela del sostén.

-mmm no te detengas- gimió la rubia encorvando su espalda buscando más contacto. Rachel aprovechó ese momento para desabrochar le el sujetador y tirarlo a un costado, antes de volver a sumergirse en sus pechos, ahora sin ninguna barrera entre la piel y su boca.-oh dios- se quejó la actriz al sentir una pequeña mordida. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, y recién habían comenzado.

-Eres tan hermosa amor- susurró Rachel levantando su vista al rostro sonrojado de placer de su novia.-Voy a besar cada pedacito de ti- continuó ahora bajando con sus besos por el vientre plano de la actriz, mordisqueando y calmando con su lengua a su paso.

Eludió el centro de la rubia para seguir por sus piernas, tomándose su tiempo. Retiró las bragas a su paso, con movimientos lentos y sensuales. Quinn se retorcía, moviendo las piernas en busca de fricción para aliviar un poco su centro palpitante.

-Quitate la ropa interior nena, quiero verte también- pidió finalmente la actriz, cuando su última pieza de ropa estaba fuera. Rachel obedeció, retirando primero su sujetador y luego los boxers, dejando al aire su furiosa erección.-woww- murmuró la rubia lamiendose los labios al ver el tamaño de Berrycito.

Volviendo a su posición original, la morena reclamó la boca de la rubia en un beso ardiente, mientras frotaba su erección contra el clítoris de Quinn.

-Estas tan húmeda- gimió al sentir la excitación de la actriz.

-Rae, te necesito- pidió la rubia sintiendo que si no la penetraban ahora iba a morir de combustión espontánea.

-Espera que busco los preservativos- pidió la morena intentando levantarse. Y digo "intentando" porque la rubia no la dejó.

-Tengo unos en la mesita de luz- dijo la rubia estirando su mano para abrir el cajón y sacar una caja sin abrir. Colocándose el preservativo rápidamente y bombeando un par de veces para asegurarse que no se salga, la morena acomodó su pene sobre la entrada de su novia y se deslizó suavemente.

-Dime si te hago daño- susurró Rachel, controlando sus ganas de enterrarse profundamente en el calor de la actriz.

-Solo ve despacio, ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez y tu eres grande- jadeó la rubia sintiendo sus paredes estirarse. Cuando la molestia pasó, tomó la cara de su novia para mirarla profundamente a los ojos- ya puedes moverte nena- indicó.

Sin perder tiempo, la morena comenzó sus movimientos lentos y constantes, entrando y saliendo de la rubia, y a veces girando un poco sus caderas buscando su punto G.

-oh si! Ahi mismo Rach!- gimió la rubia. "_BINGO!"_ pensó la piloto volviendo a repetir el movimiento, logrando cada vez más quejidos de placer.

-Dios nena, eres tan apretada- se quejó la morena. Era una presión deliciosa sobre su polla la que estaba sintiendo.

-Más rápido amor- Quinn ya había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de la morena, y levantaba sus caderas buscando más profundidad en cada embestida.

-Te...-(golpe)- sientes...-(golpe)- tan...-(golpe)- bien-(golpe) por cada palabra dicha, la morena embestía profundamente a la rubia, haciéndola gritar.

-oh si Rach, mierda si justo alli!- gritaba Quinn sintiendo a la morena en todos lados.-Estoy tan cerca nena-

-Yo tambien mi amor, dios eres tan hermosa- gimió la morena bajando su cabeza para tomar uno de los pezones de la rubia en su boca y succionar fuerte. Eso fue todo. El orgasmo explotó en la rubia.

-MIERDA! RACH!- gritó dejándose llenar por el placer de su orgasmo. Ver la cara de la rubia, bastó para llevar a la morena al éxtasis.

-oh dios QUINN!- gimió la morena explotando su carga en el condón, mientras apoyaba su peso sobre sus codos.

Se miraron agitadas, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando, sus caras sonrojadas y sus cuerpos rodeados de sudor.

-Eso fue increíble- jadeó la morena.

-Tu eres increible- elogió la rubia con una sonrisa perezosa antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios.

Se besaron por unos minutos, disfrutando de la intimidad del momento. Al cabo de un rato, la morena abandonó su lugar sobre la rubia para dirigirse hacia el baño y tirar el preservativo a la basura, antes de volver a acostarse en la cama y abrazar a su novia, quien se acurrucó contra su cuerpo adormilada.

-Buenas noches princesa- susurró besando su templo mientras cubría a ambas con el edredón.

-Buenas noches amor- murmuró una Quinn ya casi dormida.

Sonriendo cariñosamente, la morena se entregó a los brazos de morfeo, enviando un agradecimiento mental a Dios por haberle enviado el ángel que ahora dormía en sus brazos...

* * *

**El traje de baño de Rachel sale en la última colección de D&G para hombres por si lo quieren buscar...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holis! aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo! **

**Si hay palabras que no entienden o algo me avisan por mensaje privado o reviws. Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo si usted es menor no lo lea, no me hago responsable luego! :D**

**A el resto, espero les guste! **

**Glee no es mio, yada yada yada...**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**

**Los errores son mios, lo siento si se me paso alguno sin corregir. **

* * *

Capitulo 7: El fin de la sequía.

Vieron cuando te despertás de un muy buen sueño y decis "me faltaba poco para la mejor parte!" maldiciendo por lo bajo? Bueno eso le sucedió a Quinn cuando luego de tener un sueño de esos "Triple X" en una playa vacía con una morena caliente con un gran equipamiento en sus partes púbicas, se despertaba en el momento justo antes de llegar al orgasmo. Decir que estaba caliente era una subestimación, estaba con sus hormonas a full y con todo el calor de su cuerpo concentrado en sus partes inferiores.

Gimiendo descontenta, se giró buscando una posición más cómoda en la cama, aguantando las ganas de terminar el trabajo con sus propias manos. Allí, la protagonista de sus sueños húmedos dormía plácidamente, con uno de sus brazos sobre su frente y el otro descansando sobre su estómago, con su mano a centímetros de su miembro.

Lamiéndose los labios, la rubia sintió un "plim!" en su cabeza, ante un nuevo cambio de planes. Total, quien necesita dormir cuando se puede estar haciendo el amor?...

Con deliberada lentitud, Quinn quitó el brazo de Rachel que descansaba en su estómago para ponerlo a un costado del cuerpo y colocar una rodilla a cada lado de la cintura de la morena, y los brazos al costado de la cabeza. Sonriendo ante la negativa de signos que indicaran el pronto despertar de su novia, comenzó a dejar pequeños besos muy suaves sobre el cuello y los hombros de la piloto, siguiendo por su clavícula. Cada pocos besos levantaba la mirada, pero el rostro de Rachel no demostraba cambio alguno.

Sin perder la sonrisa continuó, besando primero su pecho izquierdo antes de seguir con el derecho, tomándose unos largos segundos sobre cada pezón, para pasar su lengua y luego soplar lo, viendo como comenzaban a ponerse duros. Y no era lo único que comenzaba a reaccionar tampoco.

Gimiendo suavemente, pero sin despertar, la morena arqueó un poco su espalda, ofreciendo sus pechos a la rubia sobre ella.

"_AJA! Por fin!_" pensó Quinn al sentir el miembro de su novia volviendo a la vida. Ya estaba a media asta, un poco más y plantaba bandera.

Dejando los pezones, siguió por las costillas, haciéndole cosquillas ligeramente. Luego se entretuvo lamiendo los marcados abdominales, repasando cuadradito por cuadradito con su lengua.

-mmm- Los sonidos ya comenzaban a salir por la boca de la piloto y Berrycito ya estaba arriba, preparado para la acción.

Rogando por un poco de liberación al calor de sus piernas, Quinn apoyó su centro contra el miembro erecto de Rachel, suspirando y medio gimiendo a la vez al sentir la fricción contra su clítoris palpitante.

Inconscientemente las caderas de la morena se levantaron, buscando un poco de alivio con ese calor contra sus partes íntimas. Quinn gimió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación.

Pese a esto, Rachel todavía seguía dormida y la rubia necesitaba cambiar eso pronto o comenzaría a follar en seco a su novia sin reparos.

Con su objetivo en mente, reanudó los besos por el cuello, girando a la vez su cadera generando una fricción preciosa. Continuó hacia el oído de la morena, mordiendo su lóbulo antes de calmarlo con su lengua. -Despierta dormilona- le susurró antes de seguir por la linea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca, donde chupó su labio inferior. De pronto, el brazo que cubría la frente de la morena se encontraba sosteniendo su nuca, mientras la boca de Rachel respondía a sus avances y los ojos de la morena la miraban algo aturdida y soñolienta, pero con las pupilas dilatas de excitación.

-mmm que lindo...OH DIOS- ante una nueva rotación de caderas contra su miembro, la morena no pudo seguir hablando- que lindo...despertar así...-terminó.

-Buenos días amor- saludó la actriz- ahora podemos pasar a la acción?- Al parecer la rubia se había cansado de esperar.

-Si señora- Si una rubia hermosa te despierta totalmente desnuda esperando que la folles ni pensarlo tiene uno no?-Me pasas un preservativo?- pidió acariciando las piernas de la rubia.

Quinn no lo pensó dos veces y se estiró para sacar el profiláctico del cajón de su mesa de luz antes de abrirlo ella misma y con una sonrisa sensual, agarrar con una mano el miembro de la morena y lentamente rodar lo sobre el.

-mmm- gimió Rachel echando su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de los movimientos de la mano de la rubia, quien probaba que el preservativo estuviera bien colocado.

-Lista?- preguntó la rubia agarrando el pene de la morena y guiandolo hacia su entrada, pasandolo un par de veces contra sus labios para juntar humedad, aunque con lo caliente que estaba poco la iba a necesitar.

-Nací lista bebe, montame- Alguien vio los restos del sueño de Rachel? No? Yo tampoco.

Dicho y hecho, la rubia se dejó caer sobre el miembro erecto, gimiendo ante el tamaño.

-Oh dios, siiii- vocalizó, antes de comenzar a subir y bajar con movimientos lentos y tortuosos.

-Dios Quinn, eres tan hermosa- la morena trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos pese al placer. Ver a la rubia sobre ella, montándola con movimientos lentos, mientras sus pechos rebotan, y su cara se contorsiona de placer era algo totalmente hermoso y caliente. Si fuera una adolescente, abría acabado con solo esa imagen, pero por suerte, hace años había pasado esa etapa, mejorando su auto-control.

Llevó sus manos a los pechos saltarines de la rubia, masajeandolos con delicadeza.

-Si, sigue así Rae- gimió la rubia, comenzando a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos. La morena dobló sus rodillas, apoyando los talones en el colchón, y comenzó a empujar fuerte, cada vez que la rubia bajaba si cintura.-OH DIOS! MAS!- gritó Quinn.

-Quieres más Quinn? Quieres que te coja fuerte?- preguntó la morena, tratando de ir cada vez más profundo en el calor de su novia.

-si! Oh dios si- logró gemir Quinn antes de sentir su espalda chocar con el colchón.

-Me vas a sentir por todo el día princesa- le susurró Rachel, quien había cambiado sus posiciones y ahora se encontraba sobre la rubia, con su miembro todavía enterrado en ella. Besó suavemente los labios de Quinn antes de poner sus piernas sobre sus hombros e inclinarse hacia adelante. Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, comenzó a golpearla con estocadas limpias y concisas, llegando mucho más profundo y azotando lugares desconocidos por la actriz hasta ahora.

-RACHEL!- gritó cuando la morena giró su pelvis y dio con su punto G.

-Dios Quinn, no sabes como me pones- jadeó la morena sin aligerar sus movimientos mientras besaba los apetitosos labios de la rubia debajo de ella- eres tan sexy y hermosa, una puta diosa Quinn, eso eres.- continuó- una diosa que va a gritar mi nombre como nunca antes- la morena ya comenzaba a sentir ese cosquilleo en su interior, y el apretón en sus bolas, indicándole que estaba a punto de correrse.-Vas a correrte para mi Quinn. AHORA!- sentenció pellizcando con una de sus manos el clítoris de su novia al mismo tiempo que con su miembro golpeaba su punto G.

-OH DIOS RACHELLLLLL!- Dicho y hecho, el cuerpo de la rubia se deshizo en un potente orgasmo que hizo explotar lucecitas en sus párpados cerrados.

-oh si! QUINN!- gritó la piloto al sentir las paredes de la rubia apretando su pene deliciosamente. Entre eso y la cara de placer de su novia, vació su carga en el preservativo, jadeando en búsqueda de aire.

Besó suavemente los labios de la rubia, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperarse del intenso orgasmo. Sonrió ante esa imagen y salió lentamente, mirando como la excitación de Quinn caía hacia el colchón. Con una sonrisa traviesa aprovechó que todavía tenía las piernas de la rubia sobre sus hombros y descendió su cabeza, lamiendo los jugos de su novia.

-mmm sabes tan sabroso!-murmuró tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de fluidos de la rubia con su lengua.

-Dios Rach, me vas a hacer venir de nuevo- gimió la rubia sintiendo sus partes bajas sensibles.

-Quieres que lo haga?- pidió la morena besando amorosamente sus muslos.

-Ahora no, quizás mas tarde. Quieres que nos bañemos juntas?- pidió acariciando la mejilla de su novia suavemente. Realmente si la dejaba darle sexo oral probablemente no saldrian en todo el dia de la habitación, y Quinn caminaría divertido todo el día.

-Te voy a poder enjabonar pedacito a pedacito?- preguntó la morena sonriente. Si Quinn no quería otra ronda ahora, sin dudas la tendrían después.

-Si, pero ningún negocio divertido. Todavía estoy sensible Rach. Ayer y esta mañana fue el fin de la sequía- contó algo tímida.

-Fin de la sequía?- se ve que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia no ayudo a la morena a cazar la pista.

-Si...ya sabes...- la rubia hizo gestos con las manos volviéndose más colorada de lo que estaba, pero la morena seguía sin entender.-Dios Rach, hace meses que no tenía sexo. Por eso la sequía- aclaró finalmente.

-ah, ahhhh no te preocupes, no eres la única bonita- la morena sonrió. Para ella era mas fácil pasar tiempo sin tener relaciones. Dado que a veces el trabajo lo requería, y sino siempre estaba "Manuela" para calmarse.

-En serio? Creí que tenias a un montón de promotoras atrás tuyo esperando para llevarte a la cama- murmuró sin querer mirar a la piloto.

-Mírame nena- pidió la morena suavemente.- Tu no sabes la cantidad de gente pre juiciosa que me he cruzado en la vida. Las promotoras son las principales. Ellas buscan fama y dinero, siempre van a estar arriba de la persona que posea esas cualidades. Pero a mi no me gustan las chicas fáciles, prefiero una mujer que se respete a si misma. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, desde que puse mis ojos en ti no he prestado atención a nada mas- el discurso de la morena sorprendió a Quinn completamente.

-Gracias- susurró besándola suavemente.

-Gracias por qué bonita?- preguntó confundida la piloto.

-Por no reirte de mis inseguridades- se encogió de hombros la rubia queriendo quitarle importancia.

-nunca me reiría de eso Quinn. Tu eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa por dentro y por fuera- Dios! Las palabras de Rachel causaban una revolución en el cuerpo de la rubia, y quien podía culparla? La morena era la dulzura personificada.

-Dime de nuevo por qué estabas soltera? Porque cualquiera mataría por tener alguien como tu- dijo la rubia mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

-No lo sé. Faltaba que llegue la chica indicada- respondió guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

-No quiero que se acaben nunca estas vacaciones- suspiró la rubia sosteniendo fuerte a la morena, queriendo congelar ese momento.

-Nada tiene por que cambiar luego bonita, podemos viajar a vernos seguido, hablar por telefono, skype, lo que sea- el sentimiento era mutuo, y la morena sabía que haría hasta lo imposible por ver a su rubia.

-Cuando tienes que volver al trabajo?- preguntó Quinn. Ella tenía solo unas cuantas entrevistas de vuelta en L.A y el estreno de su última película pero luego tenía tiempo libre, para evaluar nuevos trabajos y descansar.

-La semana que viene tengo que viajar a L.A para algunas reuniones y luego hago un viaje relámpago a Lima, antes de volar a Francia para volver al trabajo. El próximo mes es el Grand Prix de Mónaco, y de ahí es solo unos meses más hasta el final de mi contrato con la escudería.- contó la morena suspirando.

-Y luego que piensas hacer? Realmente quieres dejar la Fórmula Uno?- preguntó la rubia acariciando el pelo de la morena, quien había cruzado sus brazos debajo de su barbilla, acomodándose sobre el vientre plano de la rubia.

-No lo se. Correr en la Fórmula Uno ha sido un sueño hecho realidad. Pero desde hace un tiempo que la idea de volver al país me viene rondando la cabeza. Ahora no solo tengo a mi familia ahí, sino a ti. Y las ofertas de trabajo son buenas, es simplemente...mucho para pensar...-La morena de a poco se iba hundiendo en sus pensamientos. Era mucho para plantearse y ahora no solo estaba en juego su carrera, si no su relación a futuro.

-Yo se que esto que tenemos es nuevo y todo...pero quiero que sepas que sin importar la decisión que tomes, yo te voy a apoyar Rach- el tono dulce y las palabras de la rubia hacía saltar el corazón de la piloto.

-Gracias preciosa- su charla terminó con un dulce beso entre ambas, quienes a pesar de su desnudez no intentaron nada más. -Hora del baño?- preguntó Rachel besando el vientre plano de la rubia antes de levantarse de la cama.

-Hora del baño- confirmó Quinn lamiéndose inconscientemente los labios al tener frente a ella a Rachel, como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Se bañaron entre mimos y risas, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus cuerpos bajo sus manos, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Una vez finalizado el baño, la morena se cambió en la misma ropa de la noche anterior mientras Quinn escogió una bikini negra junto a unos sencillos shorts de jean y una musculosa blanca corta, que le llegaba a la altura del ombligo.

-Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo princesa- avisó la piloto besando suavemente la mejilla de su novia quien se estaba atando el pelo, al estilo "me peine pero pareciera que no y me da un aire casual que me queda mortal".

Menos de diez minutos después, Rachel ingresaba a su habitación vestida con una malla similar a la del día anterior (solo que era con cuadrados blancos y negros), una musculosa blanca corta muy parecida a la de la rubia, solo que la de ella tenía un mono estampado en el frente; y una camisa azul desabotonada totalmente y arremangada en los brazos. Pese a ser muy femenina en algunos aspectos, la morena amaba las camisas. Siempre eran fáciles de combinar, daban un aire sofisticado y eran cómodas. Terminó su atuendo con sus Ray-Ban cuadrados con el marco blanco y negro como una bandera de llegada en las carreras (o su traje de baño) y su pelo recogido en una trenza de lado, cubierto por un sombrero de fedora negro.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo con las manos escondidas en su espalda mientras se balanceaba en sus talones.

-Si? Que es?- pidió la rubia sonriendo ante lo adorable que se veía Rachel.

-Algo mio que quiero que tengas- contestó sonrojada mientras sacaba de su espalda una de sus gorras preferidas y se la entregaba.

-ohh gracias Rae, me encanta- el beso que le entregó la rubia a cambio del regalo demostró sin palabras todo lo que apreciaba el gesto.

-Vamos a desayunar? Muero de hambre- Rachel quería seguir besando a su hermosa novia, pero su estómago pedía alimento cuanto antes.

-Vamos. Kurt me avisó que estaban en la pileta tomando sol y que llamó Britt preguntando si queríamos ir a bailar esta noche- informó la actriz mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante.

-Y yo que pensaba que las recien casadas estarian desmayadas luego de una maratón de sexo de dos dias- bromeó la morena.

-Oh lo estában, pero si Britt quiere baile, Santana abre una disco- se sumó la rubia. Si la latina no estaba para escucharlas, podían bromear tranquilas.

-Con Razón la Tía Sue siempre dijo que Santana era inofensiva para B, está totalmente dominada- murmuró la piloto haciendo reír a la ex porrista.

-Siempre tan inteligente la coach- murmuró divertida ingresando al restaurante.

Desayunaron tranquilas, metidas en su burbuja de felicidad mientras algunos otros turistas del hotel las reconocían y susurraban por lo bajo, hablando sobre las distintas noticias de la pareja. Algunos hasta llegaron a tomar fotos con sus teléfonos (los más jóvenes más que nada) y subirlas a las redes sociales.

Luego de pagar por el suculento desayuno, las chicas se dirigieron hacia la pileta, donde ya se encontraban Mercedes y Kurt cada uno con su iPad en la mano acostados en las reposeras leyendo las noticias del espectáculo y comentando por lo bajo.

-Hola chicos- saludó la pareja.

-Hola Q, Rach- saludaron a coro los dos divos.

-Que pasa?- pidió la rubia al ver la concentración en la cara de sus amigos.

-eh...Q...no has revisado tu correo cierto?- preguntó Kurt serio.

-No...- la rubia se apresuró a sacar su móvil, ingresando a su correo en el cual tenía al menos una docena de nuevos e-mail en la casilla de entrada. Desde su madre, hasta su agente, pasando por su publicista y algunos amigos del ambiente y distintas revistas habían enviado mensajes todos con el mismo asunto: las últimas fotos publicadas por E! News. Abriendo el enlace, la rubia jadeó al ver fotos de la noche anterior, desde la morena con ella sobre el caballo, hasta la cena a la luz de la luna en la playa y la vuelta al hotel.

-Oh ahora veo- murmuró mirando a sus amigos.

-La historia detrás de las fotos detalla todo lo que hicieron, más algunos comentarios de distintas personas del medio que halagaron totalmente el romanticismo de Rachel- informó Kurt guiñandole un ojo a la morena.

-Que fotos?- preguntó la piloto sin entender de que hablaban.

-E! News publicó fotos de nuestra cita de ayer- respondió la rubia al mismo tiempo que Mercedes le daba su ipad a la piloto para que mirara.

-Como no nos dimos cuenta?- preguntó más que para sí misma que para el resto la rubia.

-Lo siento bonita, si sabía que iba a traerte más problemas hubiera organizado algo dentro del hotel- se disculpó la morena con los hombros caídos.

-No es tu culpa Rae, estoy acostumbrada a esto. Es solo que me da bronca que expongan algo que era nuestro y lo comercialicen- explicó la rubia revisando sus e-mails.-Oh dios mi madre quiere conocerte!- gritó sorprendida- Y mi agente pregunta si hacemos una declaración oficial o no- continuó resumiendo todos los mails en un vistazo rápido- Ellen DeGeneres quiere una entrevista pronto...Justin Timberlake te manda saludos y quiere saber cuando es la próxima carrera...- la morena miraba sorprendida, todavía conmocionada por el hecho de que su suegra quisiera conocerla.

-Hey Q! Como te fuiste a aprender a Surfear y no me llevaste?!- Y si señores, la latina tenía que volver.

-San! Britt!- saludó la actriz abrazando a sus amigas.

-No,no nada de "San" rubia hueca, leí tu twitt. Ahora quiero explicaciones- exigió la latina cruzada de brazos mientras su esposa se lanzaba a los brazos de la piloto.

-Rachie!Te extrañé!- exclamó la bailarina como si no se vieran hace diez años más que dos días.

-Hola patito!- saludó la morena con una enorme sonrisa.-Que tal la cabaña?-

-Re linda, con Sanny bautizamos todas los lugares posibles con tiempos sexys- contó sin pudor alguno.

-Me alegro B, y la playa?- siguió indagando tratando de evitar la mirada de Santana al enterarse que fue ella quien le enseñó a la rubia a surfear.

-Ah si, en la playa también lo hicimos. Y en el agua, y contra las palmeras, y entre unos arbustos...- enumeró la bailarina mientras sus amigos la miraban contar con los dedos de las manos concentrada. La morena miró aturdida, no esperaba tal respuesta de su prima.

-Britt Britt no se refería a eso nena- la frenó su esposa sonrojada al igual que el resto del grupo.

-um...okay- Kurt se aclaró la garganta, volviendo al tema principal- Que piensan hacer?-

-No lo sé, no lo hemos discutido- respondió la rubia mientras la morena le besaba la mejilla.

-Yo estoy bien con lo que decidas amor- le susurró Rachel al oído.

-awww ya la tienes bien entrenada Quinnie- bromeó la latina quien se acercó sigilosamente a la pareja y escuchó las palabras de la morena.

-Sanny no seas mala...-advirtió Brittany cortandole la diversión a su esposa. El resto se rió, mientras Kurt le hacía señas de látigo.

-Oye porcelana, no te pases!-advirtió la latina por lo bajo mientras su esposa hablaba con Quinn.

-Hey San, en la recepción deje dos tablas y los trajes para hacer surf por si las quieren usar con Britt- comentó la piloto de la nada.

-En serio? - Rachel asintió- Gracias Evel Knievel en miniatura- La latina sorprendía con nuevos apodos.

-jajajaj ese es bueno Satán- Rachel reía divertida.-Hiciste un curso de apodos o que?-

-Naa, soy de Lima Heigths Adyacent, los nombres son algo fundamental- dijo como si nada.

-Creí que eras de la zona alta posición económica de Lima San, tu casa esta en la misma cuadra que la de los Fabrays- murmuró Mercedes divertida.

-No te metas con mi Lima Heights Aretha!- Santana ni pasaba cerca de ese peligroso barrio, pero el guetto y gangsta era parte de su actitud de perra.

Las bromas y las charlas siguieron mientras los seis amigos disfrutaban lo que quedaba de su mañana antes de almorzar junto a las familias de las esposas y muchos de los invitados de la boda.

A la tarde decidieron relajarse en la playa mientras Kurt elogiaba las elecciones de ropa de la piloto.

-Ayer lo sospechaba, pero hoy sin dudas puedo decir que estás vistiendo el traje de baño de la última temporada de Dolce & Gabbana, la remera de Fendi y la camisa de Levi´s. Usted sin duda tiene mi sello de aprobación señorita Berry- dijo el muchacho.

-Gracias señor Hummel, es un honor- bromeó la morena-Una se las arregla como puede, aunque ninguna primera marca sirve para hacer sombra si estoy parada al lado de Quinn- agregó besando la mejilla de su novia.

-Aunque si te pones el traje de carreras todos van a mirarte a ti seguro Rachie- Britt decía casualmente mientras comía una paleta.

-Totalmente- agregó su esposa.

-Y tu como sabes?- preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

-Google- dijo des interesadamente la latina acostándose en una reposera.

-como nunca se me ocurrió googlearla?-murmuró para si misma la actriz negando con la cabeza mientras buscaba la foto en su teléfono- oh mi dios! Te ves caliente!- chilló maximizando la primer foto que encontró, donde salía la morena con el traje abierto hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista una musculosa blanca mientras en su brazo derecho sostenía su casco y de fondo aparecía su auto de carreras.

-Le faltan unas manchas de grasa y una pose más reveladora y califica para Maxim o Playboy- agregó la latina mirando sobre el hombro de la actriz sonriendo pícaramente al ver el ceño fruncido de la ex capitana de las porristas.

-Alguien quiere ir al agua conmigo y Britt?- preguntó Rachel quien había terminado de inflar una pelota de playa para su prima. Los otros cuatro negaron con la cabeza, muy cómodos en sus lugares como para moverse.-Esta bien- aceptó quitándose la camisa y la remera antes de dársela a su novia.-No te vayas a quemar amor- agregó antes de besarla suavemente y correr hacia su prima.

-Q, dime que ayer le entraste a ese pedazo de lomo- pidió Santana recostada en su reposera mientras se relamía los labios ante los abdominales y las piernas tonificadas de la piloto.

-Esas cosas no se dicen S- eludió la rubia, pero la picardía en sus ojos y la enorme sonrisa en su cara no paso desapercibida para la latina.

-Vamos Quinnie, danos algo de información- pidió Mercedes mientras Kurt asentía.

-Fue una noche maravillosa y la pase muy bien. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir- la rubia se estaba haciendo la difícil.

-Todavía no entiendo como no ha llegado a los medios su condición- murmuró pensativo Kurt- ahora que lo pienso es algo visible, digo viene bien equipada, es dificil pasarse algo así por alto- finalizó.

-dime que has dado una vuelta en eso Q- bromeó Mercedes.

-Vuelta en que? De que hablan?- la latina estaba confundida y no le gustaba no saber.

-Britt no te lo dijo?- preguntó sorprendida Quinn.

-Decirme que?- preguntó la latina. Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, tratando de decidir si hablar o quedarse callados.

-No me corresponde a mi decirlo, pero espero que esto no salga de acá. Se que Rach te lo va a contar igual. Ella... es intersexual- le contó la rubia. Prefería decírselo ahora y advertirle sobre sus comentarios obscenos antes que se le fuera la lengua frente a la morena.

-Rachel...el enano...la mini Michael Schumacher tiene un pene?- preguntó incrédula Santana.

-Si Satán, y espero que mantengas las insinuaciones a cero- exigió la rubia.

-Espera, espera! El hobbit viene equipada y tu quieres que no haga ningun comentario? Te tiraron de cabeza cuando eras bebe o que?- preguntó divertida. -Ahora quiero detalles de su noche blondie- pidió.

-No voy a decirles. Fue una muuuuuuuuuy buena noche.(_"y mañana"_ agregó mentalmente.) Eso es todo- respondió.

-Dime una sola cosa Q...- la rubia miró a su amiga latina para que continuara- que tan grande es? Tamaño viborita, normal, o anaconda?- Se ve que en la escuela de abogacía no les enseñan etiqueta porque la boca de Santana era igual que la de un camionero.

-Cállate S, no es de tu incumbencia- resopló la rubia mientras en la periferia de su ojo veía a sus amigos hacer señas de "grande" hacia la latina quien abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Realmente Q? Que demonios haces aquí ahora? Yo estaría tratando de domar a la bestia, agarrando el garrote cual cavernícola o al menos chupando el super cucurucho helado con el calor de hoy- Ahí la tienen señoras! La vulgaridad de Santana sigue subiendo! ahhhhh aplausos! La rubia giró sus ojos, mientras Kurt y Mercedes reían a carcajadas.

-Siempre te superas con tus comentarios San, deberías hacer un libro de vulgaridades, te harías millonaria- murmuró la rubia tratando de contener su sonrisa. No podía negarlo, los comentarios de su amiga eran graciosos.

La tarde pasó entre charlas recordando viejos tiempos y chistes de la latina, quien se acercó a la piloto disimuladamente mirando su entrepierna y para volver a su lugar abanicándose y mirando con un poco de envidia hacia su mejor amiga.

Se separaron alrededor de las 7 para bañarse y cambiarse antes de salir a cenar y luego a bailar.

Rachel y Quinn se bañaron juntas, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del sexo en la ducha tratando de evitar dejar marcas de chupones o mordidas en la otra.

A la hora de cambiarse, la actriz se decidió por un look vintage, con pantalones de cuero y botas negras, una camisa a cuadros larga blanca y negra con los primeros botones abiertos, dejando a la vista su escote bien levantado gracias a su ropa interior de lencería negra. Era sencillo, pero totalmente infartante. Esos pantalones le marcaban sus delineadas piernas y su contorneada cola. Se aplicó un poco de maquillaje esfumado en los ojos y soltándose el pelo al viento dio por terminado su look. Se veía caliente, traviesa y sofisticada.

Cuando Rachel paso a buscarla, no pudo evitar gemir.-Cuando no creía que hubiera algo más caliente que ti en bikini, te vistes con pantalones de cuero- dijo con la voz ronca. La rubia sonrió triunfal al ver como su novia disimuladamente llevaba una de sus manos a su entrepierna para acomodar su miembro ahora en camino hacia la vida.

-Tu también te ves caliente cariño- la voz sensual de la rubia no le hacía ningún bien a la piloto. Quien para esa noche se había decidido por unos skinni jeans azules, zapatos altos y una remera negra con la palabra "love" en amarillo fluo.

-A mi nadie me va a mirar amor, voy a tener que cuidarme para que nadie intente sacarte de mis brazos- la morena ya estaba pensando mentalmente diez métodos para no perder de vista a su novia en ningún momento, no vaya a ser cosa que algún desubicado intente propasarse.

-Estas pegada conmigo morena- susurró la rubia agarrando por la remera a su novia para pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla con pasión. El lado celoso y protector de su novia la ponía cachonda. Se separaron solo porque debían llegar al elevador pero ninguna quería dejar la boca de la otra.

En el ascensor, Rachel la empujó contra una de las paredes para continuar con el beso, y la tomó por los muslos, haciendola enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-mmm Rach- gimió Quinn al sentir el bulto de su novia contra su centro.

-No sabes lo que le haces a mi cuerpo Quinn- jadeó la morena atacando su cuello.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían llegado al primer piso donde las esperaban sus amigos. -Hot!- exclamó Britt al ver a la pareja.

-Totalmente nena. Parece que a Quinnie le gustó el escensor. No podian esperar a llegar a la habitación?- preguntó burlandose de su amiga.

-cof cof caradura!- respondió la actriz. Su amiga había hecho cosas peores con Britt luego de volver del bar estando ella y Rachel paradas al lado.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó Rachel, quien se mantuvo fuera de la conversación pensando en muertes trágicas de koalas a manos de monos guerrilleros para bajar su excitación.

-Por fin cortas con la sequía Q- le susurró Santana a la rubia, ganándose un pequeño empujon.

-La palabra sequía no va a existir si tengo a Rachel conmigo- le respondió Quinn, dejando su mirada vagar por el cuerpo de su novia quien caminaba por delante de ella, hablando con Britt- definitivamente no va a existir- aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa. Esa noche iba a mostrarle porque fue capitana de las porristas por tres años seguidos.


	8. Chapter 8

**volviiii! perdon por tardar tanto, pero estoy sin internet en casa y me tuve que venir a un caffé :(**

**Acá les dejo una nueva actualización, espero la disfruten! si puedo subo otra el viernes, dependiendo si tengo internet o no.**

**Besos a todos/as! gracias por el aguante :D**

**Glee no es mio, yada yada yada...**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Calentando la pista de baile.

El grupo caminó hacia el lugar donde cenarían antes de irse a la disco a bailar. Las Brittana junto con Quinn iban a la delantera, hablando en voz baja sobre lo que las esperaría en el club mietras Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes caminaban detrás, discutiendo sobre las últimas tendencias de la moda. No es que la morena preferido hablar de moda en vez de caminar de la mano con su novia, pero Kurt se lo impidió preguntándole su opinión sobre la última temporada de Ralph Lauren.

-A mi me gustó. Los pantalones de colores son mis favoritos- dijo tranquilamente la morena.

-Lo mismo digo, esos pantalones son geniales- acordó Mercedes.

-Lo se, tuve el gusto de decirselo personalmente al señor Lauren y casi me muero cuando él me felicitó por mis chaquetas de cuero- Kurt casi saltaba de la emoción.

-Hey, vas a tener que decirme donde consigo una de esas, Quinn no para de hablar sobre su chaqueta nueva- comentó Rachel haciendo brillar los ojos del diseñador.

-Oh darling, voy a diseñar una para ti, ya tengo la idea y todo!- chilló el hombre emocionado.

-Tienes suerte, son pocas las personas a las que le diseña una chaqueta de cuero exlusivamente- le dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa. Ella, al igual que Kurt ya le habían tomado cariño a la corredora, aún más sabiendo que era la culpable del brillo feliz en los ojos de su amiga rubia.

-Oh gracias- la morena estaba sorprendida. Los amigos de Quinn no habían sido más que excelentes con ella hasta ahora.

Llegaron a un pintoresco restaurante, donde Santana había hecho las reservas y les tenian preparada una mesa para seis. Rachel y Quinn se sentaron juntas, con Mercedes a su derecha. Frente a ellos estaban Santana y Britt con Kurt.

Pidieron distintas pastas, menos Britt que pidió una gran hamburguesa con papas fritas que hizo babear a todos.

-Todavía no entiendo como puedes comer eso y no tener un gramo de grasa- Mercedes dijo con un poco de envidia.

-El baile, y el sexo. A Sanny le gusta mi flexibilidad y me exige tener sexo al menos una vez al día- respondió con un encogimiento de hombros la bailarina. Rachel se atragantó con la comida, tosiendo en busca de aire mientras Quinn le golpeaba la espalda suavemente. El resto se sonrojó, mientras Santana asentía orgullosa.

-eso...eso explica todo- murmuró Rachel recobrando la compostura. Una cosa era saber que su prima tenía sexo, otra escucharla hablar sobre ello mientras comían.

-De todos modos...que onda el club al que iremos?- intentó cambiar de tema Mercedes.

-Es uno que abrió hace poco, el dueño tiene algunos clubes en NY, L.A y otras ciudades importantes- contó Santana.

Las conversaciones fluyeron desde allí, mientras disfrutaban de la cena y compartían historias divertidas entre ellos.

Ya de camino al club, Rachel y Quinn iban tras sus amigos, robándose pequeños besos cada unos cuantos pasos, comportándose como adolescentes y sonriendo bobamente.

-mmm adoro tus besos- murmuró Rachel mientras tomaba por la cintura a la rubia y la pegaba a su cuerpo, antes de volver a explorar su boca con fervor.

-hmm- un gemido escapó del fondo de la garganta de Quinn, quien apretó su agarre sobre el cuello de la piloto.

-Hey Q recuerdas... OH POR DIOS NO SE LES PUEDE SACAR LA VISTA DE ENCIMA NI DOS SEGUNDOS A USTEDES!- Santana se quejaba. No era la primera vez en la noche que se giraba y encontraba a su amiga con la lengua en la boca de Rachel. -al menos deberias dejarme medir a Berrycito y compararlo con Lord V- finalizó recordando la conversación con la actriz un rato antes, donde le preguntaba sobre el tamaño de Rachel y le pedía permiso para medirlo, cosa que fue denegada por la rubia.

-Lord V? Como Lord Voldemort?- preguntó Kurt divertido.

-shhh no debes nombrarlo!- le chilló Brittany.

-Por?- preguntó curioso el joven.

-Lord V es enorme. Cada vez que lo usamos termino cojeando- respondió la bailarina temblando un poco.

-De todos modos...PUEDEN DEJAR DE BESARSE ASÍ PODEMOS LLEGAR AL CLUB?- Preguntó exasperada la latina al ver que la pareja seguía en su burbuja de besos y manoseos. Frustrada decidió pinchar su burbuja y golpeó fuerte el trasero de la rubia, donde una de las manos de Rachel se encontraba.

-ouch!-se quejó la morena.

-Ay! Pero que mier...SANTANA!- se ve que la mano de Rachel no amortiguó todo el golpe y la rubia buscaba al culpable.

-Deja de chupar la cara de Berry y vamos, quiero entrar al club hoy no el mes que viene!- instruyó la latina empujando a la pareja para que avanzara.

Con un suspiro enojado, la rubia tomó la mano sana de su novia y se apresuraron a caminar junto a sus amigos, mientras Rachel se soplaba la mano haciendo una mueca.

-Te duele mucho amor?- le preguntó Quinn por lo bajo.

-Un poco, pero puedes besarla si quieres- ofreció con una sonrisa pícara.

-BERRY TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!- gritó Santana haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de la cara de la piloto.

-Como me escuchó? Esta a unos metros de nosotras- la piloto estaba sorprendida.

-Santana tiene un radar para las insinuaciones sexuales- respondió como si nada la rubia, acariciando la mano lastimada de su novia.

Al llegar al club, una larga fila de gente las esperaba. Sin molestarse en hacer la fila como todo el mundo, Santana guió al grupo hacia la puerta del local, donde un enorme hombre de seguridad dejaba pasar a dos o tres personas de a ratos.

-Hola cabeza hueca- saludó la latina al hombre.

-Lopez?- preguntó el grandote sorprendido.

-No, la Virgen María- el sarcasmo era visible.

-Tan amable como siempre- nótese la ironía aquí.-Escuché que te casaste, donde está la pobre mujer?-

-Hola Az!- la bailarina saltó a los brazos del ex jugador de futbol de la preparatoria.

-Britt, es bueno verte- el hombre robusto sonrió.

-Azimio Adams, jamas pensé que te vería de nuevo- la manera de saludar del joven diseñador era fría, teniendo en cuenta que este hombre fue el encargado de tirarle slushies en la cara durante tres años.

-Lo mismo digo- agregó Mercedes, por la misma razon que su mejor amigo.

-Hummel, Jones- saludó el grandote.

-A mi no me saludas Adams?- preguntó Quinn con su mejor pose de Head Bitch In Charge.

-Fabray! Woww estas tan buena como en el secundario- elogió el hombre abrazando a la actriz. Rachel frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua para no insultar al gran hombre.

-Az, ella es mi novia Rachel Berry- presentó Quinn rápidamente soltandose del abrazo del muchacho al ver la cara de la morena.

-Un gusto- saludó escuetamente la piloto.

-Oye tu no eres la del equipo de Red Bull? Tu nombre y tu cara se me hacen conocidos- dijo Azimio sorprendido.

-Si, soy yo- respondió la morena abrazando desde atrás a Quinn y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia.

-Eso es increible! Felicitaciones Q, esta es buena- felicitó a la actriz.

-Hey cabeza hueca dejanos pasar ya, yo quiero mis tequilas on- exigió la latina.

-Adelante señoras, disfruten su noche- concedió el hombre dejando al grupo pasar.

El interior del club era moderno, bien decorado y estaba lleno de gente por todos lados. Contaba con una gran pista de baile, rodeada por algunos sillones y mesas bajas. Sobre una de las paredes se extendía una gran barra de tragos, iluminada con luces aleatorias azules, verdes, blancas y rojas. El grupo se dirigió hacia el segundo piso del club, donde se encontraba el sector VIP.

-Santana Lopez- solamente le dijo la latina al hombre de seguridad que cubría la entrada. El hombre buscó el nombre en la lista y rápidamente los dejo entrar. Sonriendo con suficiencia la latina los guió a una mesa contra una ventana espejada que les daba plena vista a la pista de abajo, sin ser observadas desde el otro lado.

-Eres de la mafia y no me enteré? Ese guardia casi se tropieza para dejarte pasar al leer tu nombre- le preguntó Kurt a la latina.

-naa es que el dueño del club es un muy buen cliente mio. Le he salvado el culo varias veces- dijo la latina al tiempo que levantaba su mano llamando a la camarera.-Trae una botella de tequila, algunas limas y sal para mi. Ustedes que van a tomar chicos?- preguntó.

-Mojitos!- dijeron a la vez Kurt y Mercedes chocando los cinco ante la coincidencia.

-Yo quiero champagne- dijo Britt.

-Yo tambien- agregó Quinn.

-Traiga una botella de champagne para las bellas rubias y una cerveza para mi- completó Rachel guiñandole un ojo a su prima y su novia.

La mesera anotó los pedidos y se retiró.

-Piensas tomarte toda la botella Sanny? Ya sabes como te pone el tequila- advirtió la bailarina.

-Por eso mismo nena- fue la respuesta de su novia mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El resto rodó los ojos. Tequila era igual a una Santana cachonda.

Las bebidas llegaron y no perdieron tiempo en tomarlas. Cuando Britt y Quinn terminaron la botella de champagne decidieron irse a bailar al primer piso junto con Kurt y Cedes, dejando a las dos morenas en la mesa.

-No deberíamos acompañarlas?- preguntó Rachel terminando su cerveza.

-Nah, van a estar bien- dijo distraidamente la latina mientras se servía otro chupito de tequila.

La piloto siguió con la mirada a su chica a través de la ventana, quien al llegar al centro de la pista comenzó a bailar con Britt provocativamente.

-ejem, otra cerveza por favor- pidió aclarándose la garganta y removiendose en su asiento. Ver a su novia bailando así provocaba movimientos en sus partes bajas.

-Pasa algo Berry?- preguntó la latina sonriendo al ver los movimientos de la piloto en su asiento.

-Todavía no- murmuró la morena tomando un gran trago de su botella.

-Tendrias que haberlas visto en la secundaria, era todo un espectáculo- comentó la latina mirando hacia la pista donde su esposa y su mejor amiga bailaban. Y no eran las únicas atentas a ellas, la mitad del club las miraba.

Pasaron un rato ambas mujeres sin despegar la vista de la ventana, no queriendo perderse nada. Rachel ya sentía su pronta erección en sus pantalones, y no era algo cómodo, pero no podía dejar de mirar. Quinn y Britt cada vez hacían movimientos más sensuales, con pasos coordinados y toques sutiles.

-Hey San, dame un tequila- pidió la piloto al terminar su cuarta cerveza. Necesitaba algo más fuerte.

-Aqui tienes Berry- la latina se lo sirvió sin dudar. Ella ya se había bajado media botella.

Sin dudar, la piloto se lo tomó haciendo una mueca ante el sabor. Tomó el limón y lo mordió buscando un poco de alivio.

-Otro por favor- pidió nuevamente al volver a mirar hacia la pista, donde ahora había cambiado el ritmo a un tango remixado y Britt guiaba a la actriz como si fuera una muñeca, convirtiendo el baile en una sensual batalla de dominación.

-ohhh esto se pone cada vez mejor- murmuró Santana al ver a su esposa.-B viajó exclusivamente a Argentina para aprender el tango y gracias a Dios por eso- contó.

-Recuerdo que me contó, no pensé que fuera un baile tan caliente- respondió la piloto.

-Es un baile de seducción y pasión, que esperabas?- preguntó Santana.

-No lo se- murmuró la morena. Tomó su segundo tequila de un solo tiro y ni se molestó en agarrar un poco de limón y sal.-ohh claro que no- dijo tomandose el tequila que se había servido Santana antes de salir pitando hacia la pista.

-Que demonios?- se preguntó Santana sorprendida. Fijó su mirada en la pista y lo entendió. Allí, dos chicos se habían pegado a las espaldas de su esposa y su amiga, intentando bailar con ellas.-Estos idiotas quieren morir- murmuró siguiendo a la piloto.

Mientras tanto en la pista...

-B, este baile es genial- comentó Quinn mientras se dejaba llevar por la bailarina.

-Es super sexy- respondió la rubia más música cambio, pasando a "Sexy Back" de Justin Timberlake.- Yay amo esta canción- chilló.

Mientras bailaban sintieron dos chicos pegándose a su espalda.

-Baila conmigo nena- le susurró uno a Quinn tomándola de la cintura.

-No gracias- respondió la actriz separándose del joven.

-Y tu hermosa? Vas a mover ese lindo trasero para mi?- le preguntó el otro a Britt.

-No creo que a San le guste- respondió la bailarina alejandose del chico.

-oh vamos no sean así, estan caliente, estamos calientes, es matemática pura- respondió uno de los chicos volviendo a agarrar la cintura de la actriz.

-Te dije que no- repitió la rubia quitandose las manos del chico de encima.

-No te hagas la dificil rubia- insistió.

-OYE IDIOTA CREO QUE TE DIJERON QUE NO- tarán! Rachel al rescate. Sonrisa automática en la cara de Quinn.

-Hey lindura no te metas, esto es con la rubia no contigo- respondió el mismo chico.

-Es mi novia tarado, quita tus manos de ella- exigió la piloto cada vez más enojada.

-Eres lesbiana?- preguntó con asco- nena eso es porque no encontraste al hombre correcto. Yo te puedo arreglar- respondió con suficiencia.

-oh oh, Rachie está por explotar- le susurró Britt a Quinn por lo bajo. Ambas veían la furia en la cara de la morena, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Escucha imbecil, tienes tres segundos para soltarla y alejarte- advirtió la morena con voz firme. La gente de alrededor miraba la escena expectante, y algunos estaban grabando todo desde el principio. El chico solo sonrió burlonamente- uno...dos...tres. Que conste que te lo advertí- con un movimiento rápido la morena conectó su puño derecho contra la cara del chico, quien cayó hacia atrás por el impacto.-Permiso bonita- siguió la morena corriendo suavemente a su novia a un costado.

-HEY!- gritó el otro chico empujando a Britt para llegar a la piloto.

-Oh diablos no!- se escuchó un grito enojado- Voy a matarte pendejo!- Santana llegaba justo a tiempo para ver como el chico empujaba a su esposa. Otro puño voló, mandando al segundo chico al piso.

Los dos chicos se levantaron tomandose la cara, con expresiones enojadas.

-No golpeo a mujeres, pero voy a hacer una excepción contigo perra- le dijo a Rachel uno de ellos. El otro solo asintió.

-Atrévete mala imitación de Ken- lo desafió la latina- Soy de Lima Heights bebe, y sabes que pasa allí? Cosas malas- Se sonó los nudillos para acentuar su declaración.

El primer chico cargó contra la piloto, quien con un movimiento ágil esquivó su golpe, antes de conectar su segunda piña en la cara del joven. Con su mano libre lo tomó de la camisa para que no se cayera y volvió a pegarle. Luego bajó su mano y le tomó sus partes íntinas, haciendolo gritar de dolor.

-Escuchame bien, porque lo dire una sola vez. Cuando una mujer dice que no, ES NO! Si fueras tan hombre como dices lo sabrías.- le dijo con bronca.

-Vete a la mierda- le contestó a través del dolor mientras se las arregló para golpear a la piloto en el ojo y empujarla hacia atrás.

-Rach!- gritó Quinn intentando acercarse a su novia. Pero Kurt la frenó mientras Mercedes agarraba a Britt, quien miraba a su novia esquivar golpes del otro chico, pero al escuchar el grito de Quinn miró hacia el lugar donde estaba Rachel y terminó recibiendo un golpe ella también.

-oh no, maldito hijo de puta- masculló escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente al igual que la piloto. Las dos morenas se miraron, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Era hora de una buena paliza.

Como si fuera parte de una pelicula de acción, sus movimientos fueron sincronizados. Primero: rodillazo en las pelotas. Segundo: golpe en el estómago. Tercero: FINISH HIM! A lo Mortal Combat, los agarraron de la camisa antes de golpearlos en la cara con fuerza. Los dos jóvenes cayeron al piso mientras la gente del club gritaba y felicitaba a las dos morenas.

-Adams saca a estos cabrones de mi vista- le dijo la latina a Azimio, quien llegaba justo para el final de la pelea.

-Mierda Lopez, buen trabajo- felicitó el chico mientras levantaba a uno de los jóvenes y otro guardia al otro.

-No fui solo yo- respondió la latina apuntando con su cabeza a Rachel quien se sobaba la mano derecha.

-Berry? Con su tamaño?- preguntó sorprendido el moreno grandote.

-Así como la vez, es como Mohamad Alí en versión de bolsillo- bromeó Santana. Rachel sonrió, mirando desafiante a Azimio.

-wow- dijo bajito antes de llevarse al chico golpeado hacia afuera.

-RACH! SAN!- dos gritos las hicieron girarse antes de ser abordadas por sus rubias.

Britt saltó sobre Santana, quien logró sostenerla a pesar de la sorpresa. La bailarina no perdió tiempo en besar a su esposa con pasión mientras envolvía sus piernas en su cintura. Ni lerda ni perezosa la latina la sostenía con ambas manos en el culo.

Quinn por otro lado pegó su cuerpo al de la morena mientras la tomó por el cuello y le devoro la boca con ansias, intentando transmitirle su preocupación y agradecimiento. De más está decir que todo el dolor en la mano y el ojo de la piloto se fue volando por la ventana no?.

-No hay nada más para ver gente, dispersense- gritó Kurt haciendo que el público de la pelea volviera a lo suyo. Solo algunos se quedaron mirando, más que nada los que estaban grabando con su celular y reconocieron a la actriz.

Las dos parejas se besaron, como si el mundo alrededor no existiera. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron.

-Eso fue caliente. Quieres un rapidito en el baño?- le preguntó Britt a su esposa.

-Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo nena- fue lo último que escucharon de Santana antes de que arrastrara a su esposa para tener sexo en algún cubículo vacío.

-Gracias- le susurró Quinn a la morena, besando su ojo herido con suavidad.

-Cualquier cosa por ti princesa- suspiró Rachel dejándose llevar por la suavidad de los besos de la rubia en su ojo dañado.

-Vamos a buscarte un poco de hielo- le dijo Quinn tomando la mano izquierda de la piloto y caminando hacia la barra.

-Disculpe, podía darme un poco de hielo y un pañuelo o algo para envolverlo?- pidió.

-Por supuesto, aquí tiene- le dijo el barman entregandole un pañuelo con hielo en su interior.

-Gracias- respondió antes de girarse hacia su novia y arrastrarla hacia la zona de sillones. A su paso, varias personas felicitaron a la piloto quien sonreía amablemente sin hacer mucho espamento sobre la pelea.

-Sientate- ordenó la rubia, empujando suavemente a su novia antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y poner el hielo en su ojo.

-Voy a dejar que me peguen más seguido si vas a ser mi enfermera- bromeó la morena sujetando por la cintura a Quinn y pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Me viste bailar?- le preguntó inocentemente la rubia. La morena tragó sonoramente. El recuerdo de los movimientos de su novia trajeron a la vida a su no tan pequeño amigo, y Quinn lo notó.-Te gustó como baile?- susurró rodando su cadera sutilmente con una sonrisa sensual.

-s...si- logró responder Rachel cerrando los ojos ante el placer que le provocó la rubia al rozar su centro contra su erección.

-Estaba pensando en ti mientras bailaba...en tus manos acariciándome lentamente...en tus besos sobre mi piel...-continuó Quinn mientras se movía lentamente sobre la morena.

-oh dios- gimió Rachel tomando el trasero de la rubia y empujándola imposiblemente cerca, aumentando la presión en sus partes íntimas, sin importarle que estuvieran en un club rodeadas de gente.

-Bésame- ordenó Quinn, aunque sonó más como un ruego. La piloto obedeció, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de la actriz y pegando sus bocas en un beso necesitado. Sus lenguas batallaron a duelo, buscando la dominación. Se besaron largo y tendido, solo parando para respirar, mientras con toda la discreción posible buscaban alivio para sus partes inferiores.

-Quiero hacerte el amor tan mal- se quejó Rachel apoyando su frente contra el hombro de la rubia tratando de contener las ganas de tumbarla contra el sillón y follarla ahí nomas frente a todo el mundo.

-Volvamos al hotel, ahí puedes hacerme lo que quieras morena- respondió la rubia sensualmente. Ella estaba igual de deseosa que la piloto.

Sin perder tiempo, abandonaron el club en busca de un taxi que las llevara a la privacidad de su habitación de hotel, dejando a sus amigos dentro del club.

-Dios, Q va a caminar raro mañana- le dijo Santana a su esposa y sus amigos.

-Como lo sabes?- le preguntó Mercedes curiosa. Los cuatro habian visto salir a la pareja apresuradamente.

-La mini Mohamed Alí salió con el soldado preparado para la batalla- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aunque por un momento deseó estar en lugar de su mejor amiga. Por lo que había visto, la piloto cargaba escopeta más de pistola.


	9. Chapter 9

**i´m back!**** Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza en actualizar :/**

**me estoy por mudar, y entre empaquetar todo, los estudios, el entrenamiento de futbol, y el estar sin internet en casa se me ha hecho imposible.**

**Este capitulo es más corto de lo habitual pero espero que les guste.**

**Se los/as quiere gente!**

**En la semana si puedo estaré subiendo otro cap a esta historia y a las otras dos. No desesperen :D**

**como siempre, Glee no es mio...yada yada yada...**

**Nos vemos! buen finde :)**

* * *

Capitulo 9: El video más visto.

Besos descuidados. Manos en cada pedazo de piel que pudieran tocar. Respiraciones pesadas. Gemidos que se escapan sin permiso. Dos cuerpos buscando toda la proximidad posible. Un pequeño espacio para moverse. Así estaban Rachel y Quinn en el corto trayecto en ascensor hasta su piso. Ya desde la salida del club en el taxi, el contacto no cesó. Al entrar al hotel, la rubia caminó con su novia pegada en su espalda, tratando de tapar los signos de su excitación, la cual resaltaba en forma de bulto en sus pantalones.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia el ascensor, saludando de pasada a los trabajadores que se encontraban en el turno noche. Al oír el cierre de las puertas del ascensor, la piloto marco el piso seis con una mano y con la otra pegó a la actriz contra su cuerpo para conectar sus bocas en un beso necesitado.

Pronto, el ascensor se detuvo, abriendo sus puertas. El pasillo estaba vacío, y sin dejar de besarse, Rachel guió a Quinn, que caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, hasta llegar a su habitación. Las veces anteriores las pasaron en la habitación de la actriz, pero la morena no podía aguantar más. Ella tenía su llave en la mano ya, y daba igual que lugar sea mientras tuvieran privacidad.

Abrió la puerta separando su boca de la de la rubia, quien aprovechaba para besar su cuello, complicandole algo tan sencillo como meter y girar la llave para desbloquear la puerta.

Empujó suavemente a Quinn en el interior, antes de cerrar con el pié y sin perder tiempo la arrinconó contra la madera, atacando su cuello con ansias.

-mmm Rach- gime la rubia levantando una de sus piernas y enganchándolas en la cintura de la piloto buscando fricción en sus partes bajas. Sin dejar de morder el cuello de la rubia, la piloto la tomó de los muslos y la levantó, sujetándola entre la puerta y ella.-siii- la erección de la morena ahora era una parte más de la morena que sostenía a la rubia en el aire.

-Demasiada ropa- se quejó Rachel mientras con una de sus manos desabotonaba la camisa de la rubia.

-Rómpela si es necesario- a Quinn ni le importaba los cientos de dólares que se gastó en esa camisa.

-No, me gusta esta camisa en ti- murmuró la morena tras desabotonar el último botón y empujar la camisa por sus hombros.-oh hola bellezas, las extrañé- sonrió como nene con juguete nuevo.

-Rach deja de hablarle a mis tetas- se quejó la rubia tomando la cara de su novia y reclamando su boca en un beso necesitado.

Tomando a la rubia por los muslos, la piloto caminó con su novia aferrada a su cintura hasta la cama, donde suavemente la acostó, quedando entre sus piernas.

-Eres tan hermosa- elogió besando cada pedazo de piel que encontrara.

-Rach nena, te necesito. AHORA- la rubia necesitaba que la ropa desapareciera y su novia la follara ya mismo.

-Que necesitas preciosa?- Rachel se iba a divertir un poco con la calentura de su rubia.

-A ti, YA- gimió Quinn. Su intención eran palabras seguras y firmes pero la morena eligió ese momento para masajear su clítoris con su dedo gordo por sobre la ropa de la rubia.

-Voy a desnudarte primero, paciencia...- la morena hablaba como el maestro Yoda, y Quinn ponía sus ojos en blanco.

Tomandose su tiempo adrede, la morena quitaba los pantalones de la actriz, besando sus piernas a la pasada.

-Me encantan tus piernas- admitió sin dejar de besarlas.

-A mi tambien, pero me encanta más tu polla adentro mio- Laaaa el filtro de Quinn se tomó vacaciones, y su calentura estaba más presente que nunca. Rachel gimió ante las crudas palabras de su novia y se rindió. Sin ni siquiera sacarse la ropa, abrió sus jeans, se bajó los boxers y arrancó literalmente las bragas de la rubia antes de sumergirse en ella.-ahhh si RACH!- gritó sorprendida la actriz.

-Querias esto princesa?- jadeó la morena comenzando a moverse con ganas. Adentro, afuera. Adentro. Afuera.

-SIIIIII! Sigue asi Rae!- gemía Quinn echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos mientras su novia la follaba con fuerza y mordía sus senos.

-Una jodida diosa eres Quinn- gimió Rachel sintiendo su orgasmo formarse.

-Oh dios estoy cerca amor!- la rubia ya estaba al borde de correrse.

-Correte para mi preciosa- pidió la morena apretando los dientes para contenerse de correrse ella primero. Esas palabras más la el apretón que le dio la morena con su mano en su clítoris llevaron a la rubia a explotar.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritó llenándose de placer.

-MIERDA QUINN!- gritó la morena sacando su miembro justo a tiempo para correrse sobre las sábanas, recordando que no llevaba protección.

Respirando jadeante la morena rodó, quedando de espaldas sobre la cama al lado de la rubia.

-eso fue... caliente- suspiró la rubia en estado post-orgasmo.

-si...- la morena intentaba recuperar el aliento lentamente. Luego de dos minutos se levantó, se quitó la ropa y volvió a posarse sobre su novia- Ya te follé, ahora voy a hacerte el amor- dijo tomando un preservativo y besando suavemente a la rubia, quien sonreía bobamente ante la dulzura de su novia.

A la mañana siguiente- Habitación de Rachel...

El ruido molesto de un teléfono sonando despertaba a Quinn, quien yacía acostada sobre el pecho de Rachel. Decidió ignorarlo, esperando a que le dejaran un mensaje de voz. Sin embargo, el teléfono volvía a sonar. Suspirando molesta se levantó, tratando de no despertar a su bella novia.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la suite donde había arrojado su cartera y suspiró. En la pantalla de su móvil decía "Jerry llamando". Ya era raro que su publicista no diera señales de vida.

**Q- Hola Jerry-** dijo sin ganas.

**J- Quinn! Hasta que te dignas a atender!**-reprendió el hombre-**Cuando pensabas responderme el mail que te mandé ayer? Y mucho menos decirme que estabas con nuevo amor?-**

**Q- Estaba durmiendo. Tu mail lo leí, pense en responder luego y me olvidé. Y sobre mi situación sentimental...ya todo el mundo lo sabia gracias a las fotos de los paps. Sé que si no hay repercusiones negativas no me llamarías. Así que, que paso?-** La rubia quería ir al grano.

**J- Que pasó? Que pasó preguntas? Tu noviecita y esa arrogante latina que tienes como amiga están en el video más visto de Youtube golpeando a dos sujetos y luego sales tu prácticamente follándote a tu novia sobre unos sillones!-** le gritó el hombre.

Por la cabeza de Quinn pasaban recuerdos de la noche anterior. No pensó que estarían todavía filmando cuando atendía a su novia.

**Q- Jerry, cálmate!-** pidió al escuchar al hombre mascullando algo sobre "eres una jodida celebridad, tienes tu habitación para manosearte con tu mujer"**-Has hecho el trabajo de contención? Hay resultados negativos?-** preguntó. Generalmente luego de algo "escandaloso" Jerry y su equipo intentan arreglar un poco la situación, o al menos ocuparse de que no pase a mayores.

**J- Por supuesto, hablé con el dueño del local y dio su versión de los hechos para la ****prensa, alegando que los tipos te acosaban y las dos morenas fueron a su rescate. Todo quedó como un cuento de hadas, de la princesa siendo salvada por el caballero-** se burló arrogante**- Los resultados? Tienes pedidos de entrevistas en muchos canales. Algunas solas, otras con Rachel. Están en la portada del Times y otros diarios en una pose comprometedora sobre el sillon, pero por suerte las manos de Rachel están en tu cintura. Tienes que volver la próxima semana, para el Late Night Show, Oprah y Ellen. Asimismo Jane me dijo que tienes varias propuestas para próximas películas de las cuales te mandaron el guión. **

**Q- Bien, la semana que viene vuelvo. Mandame por mail las entrevistas y asisntencias. Gracias y cualquier cosa te llamo-** la rubia se frotaba las sienes. Sabía que sus vacaciones iban a durar poco.

**J- Bien Fabray. Mantente alejada de las cámaras y peleas por favor. Y maldita sea, consígueme una gorra autografiada por Berry. Menudo partido elegiste- **felicitó divertido.

**Q- Bien, le diré a Rach que te mande algo. Solo si me dejas pasar el resto de mis vacaciones sin aguantarte- **negoció.

**J- Lo tienes rubia. Nos vemos la semana que viene!-** y con eso la conversación estaba terminada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la rubia buscó en su teléfono el nombre de su novia y lo primero que apareció fue un enlace para ver el video de la pelea. Mientras esperaba que se cargue, llamó al servicio de habitación para pedir el desayuno y recompensar a su novia por la noche anterior. Tanto la defensa de su honor como el alucinante sexo. Caminó hacia la el cuarto de baño y recogió una bata. No pensaba atender al empleado del hotel desnuda ni mucho menos despeinada como estaba. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, arregló un poco su cabello y volvió al living de la suite. Le dio play al video y se sorprendió al ver que comenzaba con ella y Britt bailando muy pegadas, luego aparecían los dos inútiles rubios, seguidos de la negativa por parte de las chicas; Hasta se escuchaban las palabras de los dos chicos, estaba claro que estaba bien cerca la persona que lo filmó. En el momento que aparece Rachel se nota la sonrisa en la cara de Quinn, el intercambio de palabras y la posterior pelea. Todo estaba grabado claramente, parecía una película. Todavía se estremeció ante el golpe en el ojo de la morena, seguido del recibido por Santana. Y terminó riendo ante las palabras de su amiga con Dave sobre "mini Mohamed Alí".

-Dios, San sabe ponerle humor a todo- murmuró. Cerrando la página en la que se encontraba, se encaminó a atender la puerta a la cual habían llamado. Un trabajador del hotel ingresó con el carro de comida sonriendo amablemente y dejó una bandeja repleta sobre la mesa- Gracias- dijo la rubia dándole propina.

Tomando la bandeja con el desayuno se dirigió a la habitación para despertar a su Mini Mohamed Alí, quien dormía ahora abrazada a la almohada que utilizó la rubia. Apoyó la bandeja en la mesa de luz y se sentó en la cama de piernas cruzadas.

-Rach, despierta cariño- dijo acariciando el pelo de la morena suavemente.

-mmm- solo respondió la piloto.

-Vamos nena, tengo el desayuno- siguió sonriendo ante las acciones de su novia, quien soltó la almohada y ahora pasaba su brazo derecho sobre las piernas de la rubia, pero no daba señales de abrir los ojos.

-noo, sueño- murmuró Rachel.

-Rach si no te despiertas ahora me voy a ir a bañar a mi habitación. Sola- amenazó lo más seria que pudo.

-ESTOY DESPIERTA!- los ojos de la morena se abrieron de golpe. No pensaba perderse la oportunidad de enjabonar cada parte del cuerpo de su novia.- Buen día princesa- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buen día amor, siéntate. Se va a enfriar el desayuno- ordenó la rubia sonriendo.

-Como ordene su alteza- la morena se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama obedientemente. Mientras la rubia se giraba para buscar la bandeja de comida, ella aprovechó a acomodarse el bulto de sus boxers. La madera de la mañana hacía acto de presencia, como cada día. Ya que todavía se notaba la carpa en la sábana, tomó una de las almohadas y se la colocó sobre el regazo, ocultándola.

-Cómoda?- preguntó Quinn colocando la bandeja sobre el regazo de la morena e intentando aguantar su sonrisa. Era obvia la razón de la almohada allí, y al sentir poner la bandeja sobre ella, sabía que tendría efecto sobre el no tan pequeño miembro de su novia.

-s...si- respondió Rachel moviéndose un poco.-mm tiene rico olor- agregó con voz más segura.

-ajam. Pedí de todo un poco- la rubia ya estaba untando una tostada con mermelada mientras la morena tomaba un sorbo de su café.-Me llamó Jerry, mi publicista. Al parecer grabaron la pelea de anoche, y es el video más visto de la red...- contó mientras Rachel asentía, todavía bebiendo el café- ah y publicaron fotos de nosotras en el sillón- agregó, haciendo que Rachel se atragantara con su bebida.

-qu...que?- preguntó tosiendo. La rubia le palmeó la espalda suavemente.

-Al parecer nos tomaron fotos antes de que abandonáramos el club. Jerry dijo que salieron en el Times y otros lugares más- respondió la rubia.

-Estás enojada conmigo?- preguntó la morena. Sabía lo que esas fotos significaban: escándalo.

-No cariño. Estoy agradecida contigo por como me defendiste- Quinn besó dulcemente a la morena, transmitiendo su sinceridad y gratitud en ese beso.

-No quiero meterte en problemas- murmuró apenada.

-No lo has hecho. No es nada de lo que Jerry y su equipo no puedan encargarse. Y tu? Como es que no te ha llamado tu representante?- a la rubia le sorprendía la pasividad del representante de Rachel ante toda la prensa de su relación.

-Noah es...especial- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Ante la ceja levantada en modo de interrogación de su novia continuó- Él es muy relajado. Nos conocemos hace años. Cuando yo me mudé a Francia él llevaba dos años viviendo allí, trabajando de artista callejero tocando la guitarra en la base de la Torre Eiffel, y arreglando carreras ilegales los fines de semana. En una de esas carreras lo conocí, él estaba huyendo de la policía y yo estaba paseando con mis padres recorriendo la ciudad. Lo frenamos para pedirle una indicación y el nos pidió si lo podíamos llevar hacia la otra punta de la ciudad. En el camino nos contó sobre las carreras ilegales y cómo era para un joven americano de 18 años intentar ganarse la vida en un país extranjero. Mis padres le ofrecieron trabajo como ayudante en el equipo, mientras él se comprometía a estudiar en la universidad. Dado su antecedente arreglando carreras decidió estudiar R.R.P.P. Se recibió con honores y le pedí que sea mi representante. Él me ha conseguido muchos auspician tes y es muy astuto en su trabajo. En cuanto a la prensa, solo intercede cuando algo puede afectar mi carrera. Pero cuando salieron las fotos de nosotras dos juntas el solo me envió un mensaje diciendo **"Tu novia es jodidamente caliente, tienes tanta puta suerte RB"**- recitó Rachel rodando los ojos. Quinn solo reía divertida.- En fin, Noah Puckerman es un gran hombre con alma de niño que la única reacción que tuvo fue decirme cuán caliente está mi novia, cosa que yo ya sabia- finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

-Britt lo conoce?- indagó la rubia curiosa.

-oh no. Ha visto fotos de ella, dado que en mi apartamento estan por todos lados, pero nunca la conoció personalmente. Solo una vez me dijo algo inapropiado sobre ella, y terminó con una advertencia de mi parte y una patada en las bolas por parte de Tía Sue. Él es un mujeriego, y preferí tenerlo lejos de Britt- contó la morena sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-Menos mal, San sería capaz de buscarlo por cielo y tierra para castrarlo si intentara algo con B- dijo divertida la rubia. Y era cierto, totalmente.

-Por el bien de mis pelotas espero nunca cruzarme con el lado malo de Satanás- medio bromeó la morena.

Continuaron con su desayuno entre bromas con finales trágicos que podían involucrar a la feroz latina, y terminaron en la ducha, primero bajando la erección de la morena con sexo y luego enjabonándose entre ellas por turnos.

Alrededor de las 11 de la mañana se encaminaron hacia la pileta del hotel, para disfrutar del sol y unos batidos de frutas.

Al medio día, se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos, la mayoría recién levantado y con cara de haber tomado demasiado la noche anterior.

-oh miren! La pareja "abandono el club y a mis amigos para irme a follar como conejos"- Sip, ese fue el saludo de Santana.

-Hola doña "tengo sexo en el baño del club porque soy tan precoz que no llego al hotel"- retrucó la actriz haciendo reír al resto, menos a la latina.

-Precoz tu abuela, rubia- respondió Santana enviando dagas con sus ojos a la rubia.

-Hola chicos- Rachel saludaba al resto, ignorando las palabras de la latina.

-Hey Mini Mohamed Alí, dame esos cinco! Somos furor en la red- Santana levantaba su mano derecha sonriendo arrogante. La morena chocó su mano con la latina, guiñándole un ojo.

-Sanny está feliz porque al fin hay un video donde se muestre su basades- contó Britt.

-Badassness nena- corrigió Santana suavemente.

-Eso, donde se ve su badassness- repitió la bailarina sonriendo triunfal.

-Eso es cierto perras, pateamos los culos de esas imitaciones baratas de Ken- afirmó arrogante con su sonrisa cada vez más grande.

-Uff ni me hables. Jerry me llamó esta mañana, no solo se filtró el video, sino fotos de esa noche- murmuró la actriz.

-Fotos como estas pequeña gatita?- preguntó Kurt mostrando su Ipad donde estaba la portada online del diario N.Y Times con la foto de Quinn sentada a horcajadas sobre la morena envuelta en un apasionado beso.

-Caliente- suspiró Britt haciendo como si se abanicara con la servilleta.

-Como me perdí eso?- preguntó Santana indignada.

-Estabas haciendo un "rapidito" en el baño Satanás. Solo las viste salir, al igual que nosotros- respondió Mercedes, quien tampoco se podía creer haberse perdido ese momento.

-No importa. Somos el video más visto con millones de visitas en unas pocas horas y ni siquiera tuvimos que bailar como el chino ese con cara de muñeca Pepona- a Santana no le importaba nada más que su popularidad en la red social.

-Cual Sanny? El del "baile del caballo"?- preguntó Britt.

-Si nena, ese que tiene cara de panqueque o tapita de alfajor- se nota que la latina solo quería resaltar la cara redonda del chino.

-Pero a mi me gusta el baile del caballo...- murmuró la bailarina pero pasó desapercibido mientras Santana, Kurt y Mercedes discutían sobre la forma de la cara de PSY.

-Si tengo que defenderte, no me importa si termina siendo furor en internet o solo un video casero malo, con tal de que sepa que estas segura y en mis brazos cuando termine- le susurró Rachel al oído de la actriz.

-Tendria que subir un video tuyo diciendome estas cosas, sin duda sería el video más visto- le respondió la rubia. Si los videos tiernos de gatitos eran vistos miles de veces, la dulzura de la morena causaría revolución y desmayos en las chicas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Volviii! perdon por la tardanza, sigo sin internet en mi laptop :( espero disfruten el capitulo! besoteees**

**Glee no es mio, as always...**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Visitando a Ellen...

El momento de volver a la realidad y salir de la burbuja feliz en las playas paradisíacas de Hawaii estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Las Faberry pasaron su último día juntas en la isla amándose en la intimidad de la habitación, disfrutando de sus cuerpos y caricias. Ahora, Quinn acompañaba a su morena al aeropuerto junto a sus amigos.

-Saca esa cara larga rubia, en unos dias tu misma vas a estar en L.A- le susurró Santana a Quinn quien miraba con una mueca como llamaban a los pasajeros del vuelo de Rachel.

-Vamos a ver tu cara cuando Britts se vaya de gira- murmuró la actriz.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Fabray- se lamentó ahora Santana.

-Nos vemos prontito Rachie- Britt abrazaba a su prima estrujándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-B...ritt no...pue...do...res..pi..rar- se quejó Rachel suavemente.

-B, nena, el enano no puede respirar- Santana veía la cara casi morada de la piloto. Enseguida la bailarina soltó a su prima pidiendole disculpas y palmeandole la espalda.

-Estas bien amor?-preguntó Quinn suavemente.

-Ahora si- respondió la morena rodeando a su novia con sus brazos y besándola con amor.

-_Atencion! Todos los pasajeros con destino a Los Angeles del vuelo 78654 favor de abordar-_ El llamado retumbó en todo el aeropuerto.

-No quiero que te vayas- murmuró Quinn en el cuello de su novia.

-Nos veremos en tres dias amor, voy a estar esperándote- la morena besaba el pelo de la actriz, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no cargar a la rubia sobre su hombro y meterla al avión con ella.-Aprovecha y pasa estos días junto a tus amigos, y por favor ten un ojo sobre Satán por mi? No quiero enterarme de que se ahogó intentando surfear o algo por el estilo- bromeó haciendo sonreír a su novia- ahí esta, esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto! Te voy a extrañar preciosa, apenas llegue te llamo ok?-

-Esta bien...-susurró Quinn tomando la cara de su novia y besándola con pasión, intentando retener las lágrimas en sus ojos. No debería llorar, eran solo tres dias separadas por dios!

-Me tengo que ir amor! Nos vemos en unos dias, te quiero!- Rachel besó una vez más a su novia antes de saludar a sus amigos con la mano y desaparecer por el pasillo que la llevaría al avión.

-Bueno Q, si quieres te traigo alguna mini isleña que mida lo mismo que el enano asi no la extrañas tanto...- Santana intentaba levantarle el ánimo a su amiga, viendo como finalmente las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.-Aunque...hay que ver de donde sacamos un strap-on tamaño XL- agregó logrando sacarle carcajadas a todos, incluida la rubia.

-Eres una idiota San, pero te quiero igual- murmuró Quinn abrazando a su amiga latina quien solo le dio un golpe en la cola a modo de decir "lo se rubia, no te pongas sentimental".

-Quinnie quieres ir a visitar a los chicos de la escuelita mañana?- le preguntó Kurt sabiendo que ver a los niños es algo que le trae felicidad a la rubia.

-Me encantaria, gracias señorito Hummel- respondió la rubia juntando su brazo con el del desiñador y colocandose los lentes al salir del aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto en el avión...

_-"Señores pasajeros, por favor abrochen sus cinturones, estamos a punto de partir..."_- la morena escuchaba a la azafata dando indicaciones mientras apagaba y guardaba su telefono, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a su novia que decía **"ya te extraño"**.

-Le puedo ofrecer algo señorita Berry?- una de las azafatas se acercaba a la morena, quien se encontraba en primera clase sentada sola, y en el asiento vacío junto a ella había puesto su laptop para chequear algunas cosas en cuanto le dejaran prender sus aparatos electrónicos.

-Agua por favor- pidió sonriendo educadamente a la azafata mientras se bajaba un poco la gorra para cubrirse la cara, dado que varias personas la miraban a cada rato, reconociéndola por las revistas y chismes que daban vueltas últimamente.

-Aqui tiene señorita Berry- la misma azafata le dejaba un vaso de agua sobre una bandeja que contenía un papel en blanco y una birome. Rachel la miró interrogante y la chica se ruborizó- Puede darme su autógrafo? Mi marido y mi hijo son fans de la Fórmula Uno y la ven en cada carrera- pidió suavemente.

-Por supuesto. Como se llaman?- preguntó Rachel buscando algo en su bolso.

-Mi marido se llama Carl, y mi hijo Jhonny- respondió la azafata. La morena tomó el papel y firmó "_Para Carl y Jhonny con cariño. Rachel Berry"_.

-Puedo tomarte una foto?- preguntó la azafata tímida.

-Claro- respondió la morena subiendose la gorra para que se le vea la cara y sonriendo a la cámara abrazando por los hombros a la azafata.-Toma- le dijo quitándose la gorra y escribiendo _"Sigue tus sueños, con los pies en la tierra y tu corazon en lo que amas. Rachel Berry"_ - Para Jhonny- agregó ante la mirada de la azafata.

-Pero esa es su gorra señorita Berry- reprochó la chica.

-No te preocupes...Nora- agregó mirando el cartel de la azafata- Tengo muchas más. Redbull recuerdas? Viven regalándome gorras- bromeó haciendo reír a Nora.

-Muchas, pero muchas gracias. Que Dios la bendiga señorita- dijo Nora tomando el papel y la gorra como si fueran un tesoro y volviendo hacia la cabina. La morena tomó asiento nuevamente y estaba bebiendo el agua que le había traído Nora cuando alguien se paró junto a ella.

-Puedo sentarme aquí?- preguntó una voz femenina. Levantando la vista la morena se atragantó. Frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Michelle Rodriguez, una de las actrices favoritas de la morena gracias a su película Rápido y Furioso. Tosiendo, y de color bordó, la morena afirmó con su cabeza y se apuró a sacar su laptop del asiento vacío.

-Cl...claro- aseguró medio tartamudeando, medio tosiendo.

-Estas bien?- preguntó divertida la actriz.

- S-si, no esperaba verte aqui, disculpa- dijo poniendose aún más colorada si era posible y buscando en su bolso alguna otra gorra. Que? Las gorras eran lo suyo.

-No hay problema. Aunque no se si debo agradecerte o felicitarte- respondió Michelle sonriendo.

-Por?- la morena no entendía nada.

-Felicitarte por tu novia- la morena la miró sorprendida- que? Leo las noticias señorita Berry- bromeó la actriz haciendo suspirar a la morena- Me he cruzado a Quinn en algunos eventos, es una chica encantadora- la morena sonrió, al pensar en su rubia- y agradecerte porque con tanto revuelo que causó su reciente relación los fotografos casi ni me molestaron en mis vacaciones- finalizó. Ahora Rachel sonreía divertida.

-Tu estás más acostumbrada que yo- se quejó en broma.

-Si, pueden ser bastante pesados a veces- agregó Michelle.- Al principio no te reconocí, por la gorra y eso. Pero en cuanto la azafata te pidió un autógrafo dije "a esta chica la conozco de algún lado" y ahi plum! Se me prendió la lamparita- contó.

-Es una señora muy dulce- dijo Rachel sin saber bien que decir.

-Hey, si te pido un autografo me vas a regalar una gorra tambien? Sabes, son bastante cool- bromeó la actriz haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

-Quieres una?- preguntó buscando en su mochila- Tengo muchas. Ya sabes, en las carreras por lo general firmamos gorras o remeras... y los auspiciantes nos dan toneladas para regalar-murmuró tímida.

-Por supuesto!- dijo sonriente Michelle.-Espera un segundo- agregó sacando su teléfono- Tomó la gorra ofrecida por la morena y se la colocó, ahora estaban las dos con las gorras de Redbull.-Sonrie!- click! Foto.-déjame mandarsela a Vin, se va a morir-

-Vin? Como Vin Diesel?- preguntó Rachel omnubilada.

-El mismo. Es un gran fan tuyo- respondió la actriz telcleando en su teléfono.

-En serio?- Rachel no lo podía creer.

-En serio. Espera ahí la envié a ver que dice- la actriz estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Oye, me firmas la gorra tu tambien? Sabes, las pelis de Rápido y Furioso son unas de mis preferidas...-murmuró la morena entregándole su gorra a la morena y un fibrón.

-Claro, hacemos canje, autógrafo por autógrafo- respondió Michelle entregándole su gorra a la morena para que la firme.

-Me envias la foto por favor? Le quiero mostrar a mis seguidores que te conocí, suena cholulo pero no todos los dias me cruzo con quien interpreta a "Lety Ortiz"- bromeó la piloto.

-claro, ahí te la mando...Oh mira Vin respondió!- exclamó riendo y mostrándole el mensaje a Rachel que decía **"Hey chica! Pero si es Rachel Berry! Eres una suertuda! Saludala de mi parte!- Vin"**

-Tu y Vin...?- preguntó la morena haciendo señar para referirse a si estaban juntos.

-oh no, solo somos buenos amigos- respondió la actriz sonriendo.

-Dile que estoy esperando a llegar a L.A para ir a ver "Fast and furious 6"- dijo Rachel al ver como Michelle tecleaba en el teléfono.

-Hey, vas a estar muchos dias en L.A? Si quieres podemos ir a comer con Vin y algunos chicos del elenco, estoy segura que quieren conocerte...- propuso la actriz sonriendo.

-Me encantaría, voy a estar una semana y media más o menos antes de irme a Francia y prepararme para la próxima carrera- respondió la morena correspondiendo la sonrisa de la otra morena.

-Genial! Agenda mi número y arreglamos...- respondió la actriz.

Las dos morenas continuaron su charla todo el vuelo hasta L.A. Contando anécdotas y conociéndose. Rachel estaba encantada, dado que Michelle Rodriguez era buen material de amiga y era increible poder conocerla, no solo como actriz sino como persona...

Tres días Después- Aeropuerto de L.A.

Rachel llegaba conduciendo su Audi R8 Spyder blanco (uno de sus autos favoritos) al aeropuerto para recoger a su novia. Vestida de manera informal con unas Converse, jeans negros y una simple remera roja, con el pelo suelto y una de sus clásicas gorras se bajó del auto, ajustándose sus gafas de sol intentando camuflarse y esquivó algunos papparazi se encaminó hacia el interior. Tras unos minutos de espera, sonrió al ver llegar a su novia junto a todos sus amigos.

-Rae!- Quinn al ver a su morena corrió a sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Hola preciosa- saludó la morena atrapando a la rubia y besándola con cariño.- te extrañé- le susurró.

-Yo tambien amor- respondió Quinn aspirando el perfume de su novia.

-Bueno, bueno vamos soltando que estan dándole un show gratuito a los paps- Santana interrumpía el momento de las chicas. Pero esta vez no había maldad, solo señalaba lo cierto. Los fotógrafos estaban deleitándose con la escena sacando foto tras foto. Bajando a su novia de sus brazos la morena sonrió agradecida a la latina.

-Hola Satán- saludó bromeando Rachel.

-Enano- así eran las chicas de cariñosas.

-Hola Rachie, te extrañé- ahora era otra rubia la que se abalanzaba sobre la morena.

-Hola patito, yo también te extrañé- la piloto besaba la mejilla de su novia antes de saludar a las otras dos personas- Kurt, Mercedes, como estan?-

-Bien, gracias- respondieron a coro.

-Oye chica, vi tu foto junto a Michelle Rodriguez, esa chica es tan cool- comentó Mercedes. La morena sonrió.

-Fue muy loco, ahí estabamos en el mismo avión intercambiando autógrafos- dijo Rachel tomando la mano de su novia y guiándola hacia el exterior.

-Si, Q aquí nos contó. Eres una maldita suertuda Berry, y no sé como hiciste para no encarártela... Yo le entro como gorda a los pasteles!- Santana negaba con la cabeza como desilucionada mientras Quinn le lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

-Yo ya tengo a la mujer que quiero a mi lado- respondió la morena besando la mejilla de su novia, quien sonreía burlonamente hacia su amiga.

-Polleruda cof cof- Por lo bajo, e imitando a una tos, la latina cargaba a la morena quien solo se encogia de hombros quitándole importancia.

-"_Quinn! Rachel! Por aca!"_

-_Quinn como fueron tus vacaciones?"_

_-"Quinn eres gay o solo eres gay de Berry?"_

_-"Rachel el cierto que engañaste a Quinn con Michelle Rodriguez?"_

Los papparazi se abalanzaron sobre las chicas apenas salieron del aeropuerto. Ante las preguntas Quinn solo se mantenía callada pero ante la última pregunta la morena se enojó.

-Nunca, pero nunca engañaría a Quinn. Michelle es una gran persona y espero una gran amiga de aquí en adelante- dijo con los dientes apretados aguantandose las ganas de pegarle al estúpido fotógrafo.

-Vamos Rae, no les hagas caso- susurró Quinn sujetando fuertemente la mano de su novia.

-Hey chicos, necesitan que llame al chofer?- preguntó Quinn al ver que en el auto de su novia todos no iban a entrar.

-No te preocupes Q, tengo mi camioneta por allá- respondió Kurt.

-Vete Fabray, nos vemos mas tarde. Lindo auto Berry, conduce con cuidado- Santana despedía a las chicas mientras se encaminaba hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento.

-Estas bien amor?- preguntó la rubia al ver como Rachel tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar con fuerza el volante. Suspirando, la morena miró a su novia con ojos cálidos.

-Estoy bien. Solo... me molesta que piensen que te podría engañar como si no fueras nada, y mucho menos por una simple foto...- la piloto apretaba los dientes.

-Lo se Rae, solo tienes que ignorarlos- Quinn acariciaba las manos de su novia con delicadeza, transmitiéndole paz.-Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a algún lugar donde podamos estar tranquilas, tengo ganas de hacerte el amor- agregó la rubia con una sonrisa. Sin perder tiempo, la morena arrancó el auto y abandonó el estacionamiento, procurando mantener la velocidad permitida y no pisar el acelerador a fondo para llegar rápido a su casa y desnudar a su novia...

Dos días despues...

Quinn llegaba al estudio de televisión donde participaría de "The Ellen Degeneres Show", una de las apariciones que había acordado con su manager y que esperaba con ansias, dado que ese era uno de sus programas favoritos.

Tras pasar por peinado y maquillaje, y luego de que le colocaran el micrófono, Frank la guió hacia el plató.

-Estas preciosa Q- le dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Solo lo dices porque te di la gorra firmada por Rae- respondió la actriz divertida. Y era cierto, la morena le había mandado una gorra firmada al hombre, quien hasta ahora no había podido conocer aún, pero que vería al ir a recoger a Quinn al término del programa.

-Señorita Fabray, Ellen quiere saludarla antes del show- uno de los ayudantes de producción interrumpía la charla.

-Claro- respondió la rubia siguiendo al hombre. Caminaron por algunos pasillos hasta llegar tras bambalinas, donde estaba Ellen junto a algunos asistentes ultimando detalles.

-Quinn, querida! Es un placer conocerte finalmente- saludó la mujer sonriente.

-Hola Ellen, el placer es mio- respondió la actriz besando ambas mejillas de la presentadora.

-Estas hermosa Quinn, ese vestido te queda fenomenal- aduló Ellen apreciativamente. Y no era para menos, la rubia llevaba un vestido ajustado negro, hasta mitad del muslo, con cuello en U y una apertura en la espalda. Junto a un cinturón blanco en la cintura. Sus piernas parecían kilométricas y la espalda al aire le daba sensualidad y clase.

-Gracias- respondió la rubia sonrojándose un poco.

-Estas nerviosa?- preguntó Ellen suavemente. Los nervios de la rubia se notaban a la legua.

-Un poco. Este es uno de mis programas favoritos y ser invitada es todo un honor!- la rubia se sonrojaba más si eso era posible.

-No te preocupes, nos vamos a divertir- respondió misteriosamente Ellen mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.

-En 30 segundo arrancamos!- gritó uno de los productores.

-El deber llama, relájate chica!- bromeó Ellen apretando el hombro de Quinn y encaminándose hacia el lugar donde ingresaría.

-Acompañeme señorita Fabray, usted debe ingresar por allá- dijo uno de los asistentes indicando una puerta a unos 10 metros. Nerviosa, la rubia miró a su mánager.

-Ve Q, yo voy a estar en la audiencia- aseguró Frank sonriendo- y diviértete- agregó.

-_Buenas noches gente! Hoy tenemos un PRO-GRA-MÓN! Hoy nos visita una de las mujeres más bellas del planeta, que ha conquistado millones de corazones con su belleza, talento y carisma...Con ustedes hoy, la hermosa Quinn Fabray!-_ presentó Ellen al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría rebelando a la actriz. El publico aplaudió y gritó como loco vitoreando a la rubia quien espantando los nervios a un lado, plantó su reconocida sonrisa e ingresó al plató, seguida por todas las cámaras. Saludó con la mano al público y tiró algunos besos hasta llegar a los sillones donde la esperaba Ellen.

-Quinn, de nuevo. Es un placer verte- la presentadora repitió el saludo, ahora ante las cámaras.

-El placer es todo mio- respondió Quinn educadamente.

-Esta hermosa, no les parece?- preguntó Ellen al público tomando una de las manos de la actriz y haciéndola girar ante los chiflidos y aplausos de la gente.

-Gracias- nuevamente la rubia se sonrojaba pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Siéntate querida, tenemos mucho por hablar- comentó Ellen indicando uno de los sillones individuales y tomando unas pequeñas tarjetas con preguntas.-Primero que nada, felicitaciones por el éxito de la última película, debo confesar que la vi y me encantó-

-Gracias. La verdad que fue una experiencia hermosa trabajar con gente tan talentosa y que a la gente le guste lo hace aún más especial- respondió Quinn con sinceridad.

-Sé que has trabajado con grandes estrellas pero un parajito me contó que en tu última película te has divertido como nunca, se debe al señor Timberlake?- indagó Ellen. Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Uff Justin es...un genio! Muy profesional y facil para trabajar. Pegamos onda al instante. Los productores tenian que retarnos para que dejaramos de reirnos y nos pusieramos a trabajar- contó la rubia- entre toma y toma, haciamos sesiones improvisadas de rap. De más esta decir que me ganaba siempre-

-mmm me parece que tenemos algo por aquí...- dijo la presentadora indicando hacia una enorme pantalla a sus espaldas en donde ahora aparecía la rubia junto a Justin Tímberlake ambos vestidos con ropa suelta, muchos collares y cadenas y gorras hacia el costado, como los raperos. De fondo se escuchaba una base de rap mientras ambos actores se turnaban para rapear y luego estallaban en carcajadas.

-oh dios!- se quejó Quinn riendo y tapándose la cara con vergüenza.

-Aqui lo tienen señoras y señores! Nuestra princesa de Hollywood también rapea- bromeó Ellen haciendo aplaudir y vitorear al público.

-De donde sacaste eso?- preguntó la rubia todavía algo avergonzada.

-mmm una tiene sus caminos- bromeó Ellen.-Pero en serio, si te cansas de actuar puedes cantar, tienes una linda voz- siguió.

-Gracias. Creo que el Señor Schue debe estar impactado- bromeó Quinn.

-El señor Schue?- preguntó confundida Ellen.

-Si, fue mi profesor del Club Glee en la escuela. Cantábamos y bailábamos, hasta ganamos algunos trofeos- contó Quinn- De ahí conozco a Mercedes Jones y Kurt Hummel, dos de mis grandes y viejos amigos-

-Hablando de amigos, sé que eres muy amiga de la famosa bailarina y coreógrafa Brittany S. Pearce y de la renombrada abogada Santana Lopez...- comenzó Ellen.

-Si, ellas son mis mejores amigas desde el inicio de la escuela secundaria. Estuvimos juntas en el equipo de animadoras y éramos conocidas como "The Unholy Trinity"- contó riendo la actriz.

-Creo que debes recordar esta foto...- en la pantalla ahora aparecía una foto de una joven Quinn vestida de animadora junto a sus dos mejores amigas y un enorme trofeo.

-Si, esa foto es de nuestro primer Nacional. Hay algunas otras junto a la Coach Sylvester, una de las mejores entrenadoras del pais podría decir- respondió Quinn.

-oh, Sue... Una persona para temer- bromeó Ellen sorprendiendo a Quinn.

-La conoces?- preguntó la rubia.

-Desde hace muchos años- respondió Ellen sonriendo- Saludos Sue, trata de no atosigar tanto a tus porristas- dijo a la cámara bromeando y haciendo reír a Quinn.

Luego de un breve corte, donde las dos rubias continuaron hablando, el programa siguió en vivo y en directo.

-Bueno Quinn, es mi deber como presentadora preguntar y ahondar el tema...- comenzó Ellen sonriendo- Desde los inicios se ha especulado mucho con tu orientación sexual, pero hace poco aparecieron fotos junto a otra chica. Que nos puedes contar?-

-Es cierto. Desde hace mucho que existian los rumores y es algo con lo que cada persona que está en el medio debe convivir. Yo no acepté mi homosexualidad hasta entrar a la universidad, donde luego de que una chica me besara en una fiesta, y un breve ataque de pánico, mis mejores amigas me ayudaran a ver que no había nada malo con que me gustaran las chicas. Lo más dificil fue decírselo a mis padres, pero cuando ellos me aceptaron y comprendieron todo fue más fácil. Cuando mi popularidad se hizo cada vez mayor, la gente de mi entorno me aconsejó no confirmar ni negar nada. Yo no oculto lo que soy, solo que hasta ahora mi vida privada estaba siempre en el bajo perfil.- contó Quinn tranquilamente. Ella sabía que la pregunta iba a llegar de ahora en más, en cada programa que visite.

-Menuda forma de salir del closet que en las playas de Hawaii con una caliente morena no?- bromeó Ellen haciendo reír al público y sonreír cariñosamente a Quinn.

-Cierto. Y lo peor es que yo no tenía ni idea quien era Rachel hasta antes de conocerla en el casamiento de Britt y San- rió Quinn.

-En que mundo vives Fabray, esa morena es una de las mejores corredoras del mundo!- volvió a bromear la presentadora.

-Hey! Somos de mundos totalmente diferentes. Yo esperaba conocer a "Rachie, la prima de Britt" y me encuentro con una morena hermosa que apenas me ve me piropea en francés...- contó riéndose Quinn.

-Oh la la- respondió Ellen imitando el acento Francés- pero si que causaron revuelo. Esas fotos en la playa dejaban poco margen para disolver los rumores-

-Es cierto. Pero estaba disfrutando tanto de mis vacaciones que ni me acordé de los fotógrafos. Cuando me empezaron a llamar y mandar mensajes felicitándome por mi situación sentimental fue como romper mi burbuja feliz- bromeó haciendo reír al público.

-Quieres ver las fotos?- preguntó Ellen.

-Claro, espero que hayan tomado mi mejor perfíl- bromeó nuevamente la actriz. En realidad, pese a todo se estaba diviertiendo y eso era importante.

Por la pantalla comenzaron a pasar fotos de ella, desde la noche donde besó por primera vez a la morena en la cual se encontraron a los fotógrafos llegando al hotel, hasta algunas fotos subidas por Quinn con los niños de la escuela, los dias en la playa y toda una secuencia de su segunda cita.

-Debo admitir que la señorita Berry es toda una romántica- elogió Ellen mientras la gente del público suspiraba y decía "aww" en la secuencia de fotos.

-Es cierto. Rachel es... especial- respondió sonriendo como boba la rubia. Ellen la miro, nunca mejor dicho.

-Vamos a un pequeño corte y enseguida seguimos con más...- informó. Cuando se fueron a los comerciales, aprovechó para tomar un poco de agua.-La estas pasando bien?- le preguntó a su invitada.

-Muy bien, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, gracias- respondió Quinn mientras una maquilladora se acercaba para inspeccionar que esté todo bien.-Así que conoces a la entrenadora Sylvester?- le había quedado esa duda.

-Sip, hace por lo menos 20 años que la conozco. Somo buenas amigas- respondió Ellen.

-Entonces...conoces a Rae?- volvió a preguntar la actriz.

-Desde que era pequeña, es una chica encantadora, y especial- agregó entendiendo el doble significado tras las palabras anteriores de la rubia, quien se ruborizó pero no perdió la sonrisa.

-Si lo es, pero por muchas mas cosas de lo que piensas- Ellen sonrió ante las palabras de Quinn. Notaba el brillo en los ojos de la actriz cuando hablaba de su novia.

-Sabes que es duro salir del closet en este medio no? Pero tienes mi apoyo rubia- dijo la mujer.

-Lo se...Pero yo soy lo que soy, al que le guste bien, y al que no también- fue la única respuesta de la rubia. Ellen sonrió orgullosa, le gustaba esta chica.

-Y...volvimos! Tenemos algunas cositas más preparadas para la bella Quinn aquí...- Ellen continuaba con su programa luego de algunas promociones de auspiciantes.- Quinn, hay algunas fotos que me llegaron del día de ayer que quiero que me comentes...-

-Dime- respondió la rubia fijando su mirada en la gran pantalla.

-Que nos puedes contar de esto?- preguntó Ellen mostrando una secuencia de fotos donde primero aparecía Quinn frenando sobre un costado de la calle con su auto echando humo por el capot, luego la rubia hablando por telefono... otra con Rachel llegando al lugar en patineta... otra con la morena levantando el capot del auto y revisándolo mientras Quinn se sentaba sobre un banco tomando un batido...otra con la morena levantando su remera para secarse la transpiración dejando al descubierto sus esculpidos abdominales...

Riendo, la rubia se tapo la cara mientras la gente vitoreaba.

-Bueno veras...- comenzó.

_Flashback dia anterior_

_Quinn se encontraba manejando su BMW Z4 por las calles de Los Angeles mientras se dirigía hacia el departamento de su novia cuando de pronto sintió olor a humo y alarmada estacionó frente a la costa. Preocupada se bajó del auto y decidió llamar a su novia._

_**R-Hola cariño-**__saludó Rachel atendiendo el teléfono._

Q- Hola amor, tengo un problema-_ la rubia se mordía las uñas preocupada._

**R-Que paso?**-_preguntó alarmada la piloto._

Q- No lo sé, iba conduciendo y de pronto comenzó a salir humo del capot...-_ la rubia estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

**R- Donde estas preciosa? Voy enseguida-**_del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba a la morena tomando sus llaves y moviendose mientras esperaba indicaciones._

Q-Estoy a tres cuadras de tu casa Rae, frente a la heladería donde vinimos ayer-

**R- ok, en cinco estoy ahí amor- **_la morena cortó la llamada saliendo apurada a socorrer a su rubia._

_Quinn se metió en su auto a esperar, manteniendo las ventanas bajas para que circulara el aire. El día estaba insoportable por el calor._

_Dicho y hecho, en cinco minutos Rachel llegaba andando en su patineta, por la rambla sobre la costa, vestida con unas Converse, unos shorts de jeans, una remera blanca con la estampa de la pantera rosa, el pelo en una trenza, y su característica gorra._

_-Hola amor- saludó la morena asomándose por la ventanilla del auto y dejando un suave beso en los labios de su novia. Me guardas esto?- preguntó entregándole su patineta._

_-Claro- respondió Quinn metiendo la patineta en el asiento del acompañante._

_-Abre el capot cielo- instruyó la piloto. La rubia tomó presionó el boton del capot y enseguida la morena comenzó a trabajar._

_Mientras Rachel estaba con medio cuerpo sobre el motor, la rubia se cruzó a la heladería y se pidió un batido de fresa para pasar el calor. Luego, se acomodó sobre un banco a la izquierda del auto mientras miraba a su novia concentrada trabajar en su auto._

_-Hace cuanto no llevas el auto al taller cielo?- preguntó amablemente la morena._

_-Umm unos meses. Por que?- la rubia estaba muy entretenida con su batido._

_-Te has quedado sin agua en el motor, por eso el humo. El auto se sobrecalentó. Menos mal que la tecnología de ahora hace que el auto se pare antes de arruinar el motor...- la morena hablaba, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba la remera para secarse los ojos y la transpiración. Quinn relojeaba todos los movimientos de su chica, y en cuanto apreció los abdominales marcados de su morena no pudo evitar relamerse los labios.-Quinn? Amor?- se ve que Rachel había seguido hablando pero la rubia solo se podía concentrar en el cuerpo de la morena._

_-eh... Que?- preguntó descolocada._

_-Puedes cruzar a la heladeria y pedir una botella de agua? Cuando lleguemos al departamento te completo lo que le falta- instruyó una divertida Rachel al ver como su novia fruncía el ceño cuando bajaba su remera y escondía su vientre._

_-eh...claro- sacudiendo la cabeza, la rubia se dispuso a tirar su batido en un cesto de basura y pasar junto a su novia, tocandole sus abdominales en el camino- adoro esos abdominales- le susurró coquetamente. Riendo y negando con la cabeza, la morena volvió a meter medio cuerpo sobre el motor._

_Fin del Flashback_

Cuando Quinn terminó de contar la historia, todo el público reía y aplaudía.

-Que puedo decir, mi novia esta caliente- agregó encogiendose de hombros mientras sonreía.

De pronto el público comenzó a gritar y silvar. Mirando hacia su izquierda, las dos rubias se sorprendieron al ver a Rachel vestida con unos zapatos de tacón, skinny jeans negros, y una camisa blanca desabrochada hasta la mitad, mientras frente a ella se encontraba Portia arrodillada tocando sus abdominales. Ante los gritos, la mujer de Ellen puso cara de "upss me atraparon" haciendo reír a todos.

-Que haces cariño?- preguntó Ellen divertida.

-Estoy viendo si son de verdad o hay photoshop en las imágenes- respondió haciendo reír al público mientras se ponía de pié- Mira, hasta les puse caritas- agregó mostrando como sobre los seis abdominales marcados habían distintos dibujos echos con marcador. La gente reía mientras la cámara hacia un primer plano del vientre marcado de la corredora. Quinn miraba a su novia con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

-Hola preciosa- saludó Rachel desde lejos con la mano haciéndose la boluda.

-Gente, un aplauso para la hermosa Rachel Berry!- pidió Ellen. El público aplaudía y gritaba- y para el amor de mi vida claro está- agregó lanzandole un beso a su esposa.

La piloto caminaba con Portia agarrada de su brazo izquierdo mientras con sus manos se comenzaba a abrochar la camisa. Al llegar al lado de su rubia le besó la mejilla y le susurró un "estas preciosa".

-Como estás RB?- preguntó Ellen besando ambas mejillas de la morena. Quinn sonrió ante el apodo, afirmando su teoría de que su novia conoce a Ellen desde hace un tiempo.

-Bien, gracias- respondió sonriendo aunque por lo bajo le dijo "Me llamaste hace una hora tía" haciendo reír tanto a Ellen, como a Portia y a Quinn.

-Bueno Quinn, hemos traido a tu bella novia porque tenemos un lindo juego preparado para tí, donde si te equivocás las consecuencias las pagará ella- contó Ellen haciendo aplaudir al público y morderse el labio nerviosa a la actriz.

-Esta bien, vamos a hacerlo!- la rubia sonreía ante el desafío, pero esperaba que no sea nada demasiado malo.

Llevaron a las chicas hacia otro lado del plató, donde había preparado una cabina que estaba rodeada de cinco pequeñas catapultas con tarros llenos de distintos contenidos. Desde globos de agua, pintura, huevos, harina, y un slushie de fresa.

-Bien Rach, debes acomodarte allí, y colocarte esas gafas protectoras- instruyó Ellen.

-Suerte amor- susurró la morena besando suavemente a su novia para darle fuerzas. Ella ya sabía del juego, dado que su "Tía Ellen" la había llamado ese mismo día para contarle.

-Quinn, tu te parás en este atril. Son cinco preguntas, tienes 30 segundos para responder. Si respondes bien, nada pasará. Pero si respondes mal...- comentó Ellen meneando las cejas hacia la cámara divertida- Tu morena aquí terminará toda manchada y bañada por distintas sustancias- finalizó sonriendo pícaramente hacia la cámara.-Lista?-

-No realmente, pero adelante- respondió sincera la rubia.

-Bien...redobles de tambores por favorrrr... Primera pregunta: Cine. ¿Quien dirigió la película "La Vida es Bella" y en que año se emitió?- Preguntó Ellen.

-Fue dirigida por Roberto Benigni y emitida en el año 1997!- respondió Quinn segura.

-Eso es...-chan chan chan chan chan chan, la música le iba como anillo al dedo para la espera- CORRECTO! Fue escrita, dirigida y protagonizada por Roberto Benigni- Contó Ellen. Quinn aplaudía feliz mientras le lanzaba un beso a su novia, quien suspiraba aliviada.

-Muy bien! Vamos a la pregunta número dos: Música. ¿Como se llama y quien canta el siguiente tema?- preguntó Ellen mientras comenzaba a sonar una canción en francés.

-umm ese tema es L'amour de Carla Bruni- respondió Quinn con casi nada de tiempo de sobra.

-CORRECTO! Felicitaciones Quinn, ya vas dos acertadas!- elogió la presentadora- vamos a la tercer pregunta y es: Literatura. ¿Quien escribió el libro "La abadía de Northanger"?-

-La abadía de Northanger...la abadía de Northanger...-murmuraba pensativa la actriz. El nombre le sonaba porque había estudiado literatura en la universidad- Ya se! Jane Austen!- gritó justo a tiempo.

-CORRECTO!- la gente aplaudía mientras Rachel volvía a suspirar y Quinn se mordía el labio tratando de contener su emoción.-Estas bien Rach?- preguntó Ellen.

-Perfecto- respondió la morena sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bueno, vamos por la ante última pregunta. La categoría es arte: ¿Cual es el nombre completo de Pablo Picasso?- Preguntó Ellen. La rubia cerró los ojos, pensando.

-Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso...- respondió la rubia casi sin tomar aire. La cara de Rachel era un poema. Su novia era un genio! El público aplaudía mientras Ellen hacía reverencia con sus brazos.

-Ahí lo tienen señoras y señores, además de bella es inteligente! Quinn, rompes el mito sobre que las "rubias son tontas". Me tienes impactada chica!- Ellen no se lo podía creer.

-Debo agradecerle a mis profesores de la facultad, sin ellos en estos momentos no sabría ni la mitad de las preguntas, y contribuiría al mito ese que dices- confesó la actriz haciendo reír a todos.

-Bueno Quinn, haz pasado las primeras cuatro preguntas con sus correspondientes catapultas correctamente. Queda la última, con una sorpresa especial, que según un pajarito me ha contado, va a traerte recuerdos...- comenzó Ellen.

-A si?- preguntó divertida la rubia.

-Exacto. Portia, traie una muestra de lo que se encuentra en la catapulta número cinco- pidió Ellen. Su esposa entró con un vaso grande de slushie de fresa.

-oh dios!- comentó riendo la rubia, casi incrédula.

-Te trae recuerdos?- preguntó divertida Ellen.

-Demasiados. Pensar que veía como le tiraban uno de estos a diario a algunos chicos de mi escuela- respondió la rubia negando con la cabeza. No era que se sintiera muy orgullosa de los modos de mantener a la gente a raya en su adolescencia.

-Pues, es tu última pregunta. Y la categoría es... deportes!- Ellen imitaba el sonido del redoble de tambores.

-oh no!- se quejó la rubia. Los deportes definitivamente no eran lo suyo.

-Nerviosa?- preguntó Ellen alargando el suspenso.

-Muy. El deporte no es lo mio- comentó Quinn exteriorizando lo que había pensado apenas escuchó de que se trataba la última categoría.

-Bueno, suerte entonces. Vamos con la última pregunta...¿Cuantos campeonatos de Fórmula 1 ganó Juan Manuel Fangio?- Quinn apoyó su frente contra el atril, no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Ellen sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de la actriz mientras Rachel sonreía con pesar- Vamos Quinn, piensa... Te queda poco tiempo- apuraba la presentadora.

-No lo se...-murmuró la rubia aún con la frente contra el atril.

-Tic Tac, Tic Tac, Tic Tac- lo único que se escuchaba en el estudio era el avance del reloj.

-Y...TIEMPO!- Ellen sonreía ante la cara de su "sobrina" quien se removía en su lugar nerviosa.-Bueno Quinn, lamento decirte que has fallado. Juan Manuel Fangio ganó cinco campeonatos de Fórmula 1 en los años 1951,1954, 1955, 1956 y 1957- contó Ellen mientras Rachel desde su lugar asentía.

-Lo siento cariño- se lamentó la rubia mirando con pesar a su novia, quien solo le lanzó un beso como diciendo "no te preocupes".

-Quinn...¿Quieres hacer los honores?- preguntó Ellen señalando a uno de los cinco botones que se encontraban sobre su atril. La rubia caminó hacia el atril de la presentadora y se preparó para el contéo.

-Vamos todos- pidió Ellen al público- a la una... a las dos... y a las... TRES!- Mordiéndose el labio, la rubia presionó el botón, y la quinta catapulta se movió, disparando el slushie de fresa sobre el rostro y el torso de su novia.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba la rubia al ver como el líquido frio golpeaba a Rachel, quien solo atinó a cerrar la boca y los ojos.

-wouw Rach, el rojo queda bien en ti- bromeó Ellen mientras el público gritaba y aplaudía. Uno de los asistentes se acercó a la morena y le entregó una toalla, mientras Rachel se quitaba las gafas protectoras.

-Estas bien amor?- preguntó Quinn quien se arrimó a su novia para ayudarla a limpiarse.

-Estoy bien bonita, no te preocupes- le aseguró Rachel sonriendo ante la timidez y culpabilidad que mostraba la voz de la rubia.

-Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Gracias a todos por venir, en especial a la espectacular Quinn Fabray y a nuestra víctima de hoy, Rachel Berry. Esto fue "The Ellen DeGeneres show" nos vemos la próxima semana!- se despidió Ellen mientras los cámaras mostraban a Quinn limpiando a su novia y a Portia junto a ellas hablando con la morena.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Quinn- felicitó Ellen al acercarse a las chicas.

-Gracias- respondió la rubia sonriendo amablemente.

-RB, Gracias por venir- Rachel solo le guiñó un ojo a su tía.-Me alegra verlas felices- agregó Ellen sonriendo con cariño a la pareja.-Bueno, Rach tienes ducha en mi camerino así te limpias bien. Nos vemos mañana chicas- se despidió.

-Mañana?- le preguntó Quinn a su novia.

-La Tía Ellen y Portia nos invitaron a cenar amor, iba a decirtelo antes pero eso iba a estropear el efecto sorpresa- contó la morena algo tímida ante la ceja alzada y la cara interrogante de su novia.

-Esta bien cariño. Vamos a limpiarte- la rubia tomó la mano de su novia para guiarla.

-Me vas a limpiar?- preguntó divertida la morena. La rubia asintió- Toda, toda, todita?- quería estar segura.

-Te lo mereces- respondió Quinn sonriendo de forma coqueta y guiñando un ojo.

-SI!- festejó Rachel bombeando un puño al aire haciendo reír a su novia.

-Eres una tonta amor- le reprochó de forma divertida la rubia.

-Pero soy TU tonta- le susurró Rachel al oido, haciendo temblar a la rubia, quien apuró su paso para llegar cuanto antes a la prometida ducha juntas.


	11. Chapter 11

buenas buenas! estoy de vueltaa.

Primero que nada: les pido disculpas a todos/as. Ha sido un largo tiempo sin postear y fue una consecuencia de distintos eventos desafortunados...

Segundo: sigo sin internet (damm it!) por lo tal, voy a intentar actualizar al menos una vez por semana.

Espero les guste el capitulo, y gracias por los mensajes que me han dejado, siento haberlos echo esperar :/

Glee no me pertenece, yada yada yada...

* * *

Capítulo 11: 3...2...1...go!-

El día posterior al show de Ellen, Quinn lo pasó entre una entrevista y otra. Muchos programas llamaron a su representante para pedirle una aparición con su novia, dado el alto nivel de audiencia que generó la presencia de la piloto en la televisión.

Mientras Quinn posaba para las fotos de las revistas y respondía preguntas sobre su pelicula y su relación, Rachel se la pasó de reunión en reunión, cerrando algunos contratos con sponsors y marcas de ropa, y finalmente acordando para el día siguiente la prueba de motor y auto en el autodromo.

Al caer la noche, las chicas se encaminaron hacia la casa de Ellen y Portia disfrutando de la cercanía que perdieron en el día por sus respectivos compromisos.

-RB! Quinn! Adelante- Ellen misma era quien les abría la puerta de su casa.

-Hola Tía Ellen, estas preciosa- Rachel besó la mejilla de su tía, sin soltar la mano de su novia.

-Buenas noches Ellen, tienes una casa hermosa- El saludo de Quinn era un poco más recatado.

-Nada de tuteos rubia, aquí soy solo la "Tía Ellen"- bromeó la rubia mayor abrazando a la actriz y guiñandole un ojo a Rachel.

Las tres mujeres se encaminaron hacia el comedor, donde Portia se encontraba terminando de preparar la mesa para la cena.

-Rachel! Quinn! Como andan chicas?-saludó Portia abrazando a las chicas.

-Bien- respondieron a coro.

-La cena esta lista, tomen asiento por favor- comunicó Portia terminando de servir los platos- tsk!espera a que termine de servir- retó a su esposa quien se encontraba metiendo mano en la comida.

-Lo siento cariño- Ellen se sonrojaba mientras las chicas sonreían.

-wapishhh!- por lo bajo, mientras Portia se giraba a buscar la bebida, la morena cargaba a su tia imitando el ruido de un látigo.

-Rachel...- la advertencia en la voz de Quinn se hacía notar.

-Lo siento amor- se disculpó la morena mientras Ellen la miraba como diciendo "quien es la dominada ahora?"

La cena pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras Ellen contaba como terminó siendo "La Tia Ellen", algo que sorprendió mucho a la actriz.

Al parecer, cuando Rachel tenía unos seis años, la misma Ellen estuvo saliendo con Sue por unos meses, y la rubia quedó encantada con la mini Rachel, por lo que luego de su separación, siguió estando en la vida de la piloto, y más aun dado que Sue es una de sus amigas mas cercanas, pese a su relación fallida.

-Wouw! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- Quinn estaba atónita. La Coach Sylvester tuvo de novia a Ellen DeGeneres. Eso era algo que nadie hubiera imaginado...

-Imagina mi cara cuando voy a buscar a Sue para salir a cenar y en su lugar me encuentro con un pequeño diablo casi atropellándome con su karting apenas pongo un pie fuera del auto!- contó riendo Ellen mientras la morena se sonrojaba.

-A todas las personas a las que conocías en ese momento te les presentabas casi chocándolas?- bromeó Quinn besando la mejilla de su novia.

-Y a las rubias hermosas como vos les hablo en francés- agregó la morena guiñándole un ojo.

-Que planes tienes para estos dias Rach?- preguntó Portia mientras cargaba una bandeja con cuatro tazas de café.

-um mañana tengo que ir al autódromo. Los de Dodge quieren que les diga que me parecen los nuevos cambios que le han hecho a los autos que van a usar en el NASCAR. Si es que firmo el contrato, uno de esos autos será mio la próxima temporada- contó la morena sonriendo.

-¿Así que es cierto? ¿Dejas la Fórmula 1?- preguntó Ellen con interés.

-Eso parece... Es solo que... Yo a mi sueño ya lo cumplí, llegué a la F1 y vivo de lo que amo, pero... hay muchas cosas que me hacen querer volver a mi pais- contó mirando a Quinn con amor en sus ojos- Y quizas sea tiempo de nuevos comienzos, asimismo sé que papá H y papá L quieren volver al país, y retirarse acá-

-Entonces, NASCAR es lo próximo?- preguntó esta vez Portia.

-No, antes de eso voy a correr mi última temporada de Formula Uno, y terminar mi contrato como estaba pactado. Me dará tiempo de decirle adiós a una gran parte de mi vida y prepararme para nuevas etapas- respondió Rachel.

-Bueno, mas te vale que nos mandes entradas para ir a verte- bromeó Ellen abrazando a su sobrina- estoy orgullosa de ti RB- le susurró al oido.

- ¿Y tu Quinn? ¿Que se viene para ti ahora?- preguntó Portia incluyendo a la rubia en la conversación.

-Por ahora, seguir disfrutando de mis vacaciones- respondió Quinn sonriendo- tengo algunas entrevistas más por hacer, promociones de la película y leer todos los guiones que me han llegado para futuros proyectos. Ah y organizar el viaje a Australia para ver la carrera de Rae- agregó.

-Si? ¿Cuando es?- volvió a ingadar Portia.

-En un mes. La semana que viene tengo que volver a París para retomar los entrenamientos. Primero es el Gran Premio de Australia, después Malasia, China, Baréin, España, Mónaco, Canadá, Gran Bretaña, Alemania, Hungria, Bélgica, Italia, Singapur, Corea del Sur, Japón, India, Abu Dhabi, Estados Unidos, y Brasil...Son 19 circuitos, alrededor de 4 meses y medio.**..(N/A: todas estas carreras toman más que 4 meses y medios en correrse, pero no puedo mantener a las Faberry separadas un año. Soo, imaginen que dura menos y listo ;D )-** la morena dejó de hablar al ver que las tres rubias en la habitación la miraban desconcertadas.

-Visitas todos esos lugares en una sola temporada?- preguntó Portia sorprendida.

-Generalmente si. Cada domingo es una carrera distinta que dura entre dos y tres horas o más, dependiendo de las vueltas- respondió Rachel.

-Que lindo! Son todos lugares hermosos no?- preguntó nuevamente Portia.

-Son espectaculares. Lo mas lindo de cada lugar es la gente, la vibra que se siente al ver a mucha gente mirando la carrera desde los balcones de su casa, o en las gradas. Y cada paisaje es único...- Rachel hablaba con tanta pasión, que Quinn quería seguir hablando de carreras toda su vida si hacía a su novia feliz.

Al ver la mirada embobada de su rubia, la morena se sonrojó y cerró la boca. Quinn solo rió y le besó la mejilla mientras con su mano por debajo de la mesa comenzaba a acariciar los muslos de Rachel con deliberada lentitud, con el único fin de volverla loca.

-¿RB estas bien?- preguntó preocupada Ellen a ver a su sobrina toda colorada, con un brillo de sudor en la frente y la respiración más agitada de lo normal.

-eh? S...si- carraspeó, tragando duro al sentir la mano de Quinn recorrer el contorno de su bragueta y por ende, su miembro semi erecto- ¿Soy yo o hace calor? Debe ser el vino. Si, si seguramente el vino me esta dando calor- su excusa era tan pobre que Quinn rodó los ojos y sonrió con malicia envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del pene de la morena por sobre el pantalón. Rachel, quien se encontraba bebiendo un poco de agua para aclarar su cabeza, se ahogó ante este movimiento, comenzando a toser sin control.

-Estas bien cariño?- preguntó con inocencia Quinn quitando su mano del bulto prominente de su novia para palmearle la espalda.

-Bien...estoy bien. Pasó por el lado equivocado- dijo respirando hondo, tratando de calmar su tos y su excitación. Su novia era mala, e iba a hacerle pagar cuando volvieran a su departamento, eso seguro...

El resto de la velada pasó en un borrón. Las chicas se despidieron de las dueñas de casa con calidos abrazos y promesas de verse pronto.

En el camino de regreso al departamento de Rachel, la morena iba tarareando las canciones de la radio, mientras Quinn se relajaba en su asiento y cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Hey cariño?- Rachel llamó la atención de su novia.

-¿Hmm?- la rubia abrió sus ojos y esperó.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo mañana al autodromo?- La pregunta sorprendió a la rubia, y la hizo sonreír.

-Me encantaría cariño- la sinceridad y la emoción en la voz de la actriz hizo a Rachel quitar los ojos del camino y mirarla por unos segundos.

-Si te portas bien, voy a dejarte manejar unas vueltas si quieres- agregó con un guiño y una sonrisa. Los ojos de su rubia brillaron, y una sensual sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

-¿Rach?-

-¿hmm?- la morena iba concentrada en el camino.

-¿Que tan buena eres en mantener la concentración sobre la carretera?- preguntó relamiendose los labios.

-Bastante buena,¿Por?- la inocencia en la respuesta de la morena hizo sonreír más aún a la rubia.

-Oh nada, solo quiero probar algo- susurró besando el cuello de la morena y comenzando a acariciar sus muslos, subiendo hacia sus manos hacia el miembro de la morena. Sus caricias surtieron efecto casi instantáneamente, y cuando desabrochó el boton, y bajo el cierre del jean para acariciarlo sobre el material de sus boxers, Rachel respiró hondo, casi desbordando de anticipación.

- Quinn...-medio gimió, medio se quejó ante las burlas de la rubia, quien con sus cortas uñas delineaba el contorno de su miembro sobre su ropa interior. Al sentir a la rubia empujar sus jeans un poco hacia abajo, la morena alzó su cintura para ayudarla.

- Mmm me encanta como reaccionas ante mi- ronroneó la rubia ahora abandonando los besos en el cuello de la morena para dirigir su boca a su objetivo principal.

-Oh dios!- el auto se movió unos centímetros, Rachel soltó un poco el pie del acelerador y miró hacia su regazo.

-Ojos en el camino cariño- la retó Quinn con una sonrisa malvada mientras comenzaba a besar y lamer toda la longitud del pene de la morena.

-Ojos en la carretera, ojos en la carretera...- repetía Rachel como un mantra mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos bien abiertos y su atención en el camino, y no en la cabeza rubia de su novia subiendo y bajando mientras le daba una muuuuy muuuuy buena mamada.-Quinn...voy... OH DIOS!... me voy... a...- Ni siquiera pudo terminar la advertencia cuando su bella rubia decidió sacar un "As bajo la manga" y envolvió sus regordetes labios alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, antes de succionar con fuerza. La morena se deshizo, y explotó su carga en la boca de la actriz.- Correr..- finalizó mientras ponía el auto en neutro y estacionaba.

-Mmm sabroso...- La rubia se relamía los labios.

-Dios, vas a matarme mujer- Rachel respiraba agitadamente, con la vista nublada por el placer y una expresión incrédula que hizo a Quinn sonreír triunfante.

-No eras corredora profesional Berry?- bromeó Quinn al ver que su novia seguía en estado post-orgásmico.

-Si...- el ceño de Rachel se frunció ante la pregunta.

-Entonces mueve el auto nena. Estoy toda mojada y excitada y realmente quiero llegar a casa...- Si la rubia no mataba hoy a la morena, pasaba raspando.

Rachel miró a su novia quien mordiendose el labio comenzó a tocarse el cuello y la clavicula descendiendo lentamente hacia sus pechos con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba sus muslos. En esos momentos, la morena pisó el acelerador, pasando de cero a cien en tres segundos, y rompiendo unas cuantas reglas de tránsito, llegó a su apartamento en un santiamén...

A la mañana siguiente...

Quinn se despertaba renovada, luego de una caliente noche de sexo con su novia, quien solo luego de la cuarta ronda la dejó dormir, con la promesa de continuar al otro día.

Estiró sus brazos buscando a dicha novia, la cual al parecer hacía rato se había levantado de la cama, dado que su lado estaba totalmente frío. Frunciendo el ceño se levantó, tomó una bata de seda del ropero y se dirigió en busca de su chica, a la cual encontró de espaldas en una espaciosa cocina vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento hablando por telefono y tratando de preparar café con su mano libre. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

-_¿En serio cariño?... ¿y te gusto?...ajam... por supuesto preciosa la próxima vez iremos juntas...-_ Sin alertar su presencia la rubia escuchaba a Rachel hablar de forma cariñosa con quien sea que estuviera del otro lado y su anterior sonrisa había desaparecido totalmente-_ Lo se cariño, yo también te extraño... ¿como que cuanto? Mmmm mucho mucho mucho! ¿Tu me extrañaste?... ¿Si?... Pues dile a tu papá que es un chismoso... ajá...si... es una personita muy especial... sip, te va a encantar... Ella es rubia como tu nena, las dos parecen hermosas princesas...- _A este punto Quinn no sabía que pensar. Su ceño estaba fruncido, su cara denotaba desconcierto y un poco de dolor mientras escuchaba a su novia continuar con la cariñosa conversación...-_ En un mes vas a conocerla princesa...No cariño, yo vuelvo en unos dias...Claro que iré a verte, he extrañado mucho a mi chica favorita... No cariño, no le hagas caso a tu padre, siempre seras mi chica favorita... ¿Sabes que cariño? Hoy voy al autódromo y me encontraré con Letty, la de Rápido y Furioso... si si tiene buena co... ¿eh?... Beth cariño pon a tu padre al teléfono..._- Para este momento, la rubia se sentía triste y traicionada, y sumamente confundida- _PUCKERMAN! ¿Eres idiota o que? No te rias tarado, tiene cinco años! ¿como me va a estar diciendo lo buena que está Michelle Rodriguez y lo marcada que le hace la cola los pantalones de cuero?... Si si ya se que es tu hija grandisimo idiota, pero sigue siendo una niña... argg si la llego a escuchar hablando nuevamente así te patearé el trasero cuando vuelva... Ten cuidado Puckerman, es tu hija pero sigue siendo mi ahijada y ese vocabulario no es propio de una dama... Haré que Papa H te vuelva a sermoniar ¿esta claro?... Bien, si sabes lo que te conviene deja de corromper a la niña... bien bien, dame de nuevo con mi princesa así me despido, ya casi tengo terminado el desayuno de Quinn y quiero despertarla en la cama... Que te jodan... Hola de nuevo cariño... Si princesa, te quiero hasta el infinito y más allá... ajam voy a comerte a besos y cosquillas... Tengo que ir a despertar a mi otra chica favorita... Cuidate mucho nena y portate bien...ajá te llevo muchos regalos... yo también mi amor, nos vemos en unos días...Chau princesa- _Rachel terminaba la llamada al mismo tiempo que sentía dos conocidos brazos abrazarlas desde atrás. -Hola hermosa- se giró sonriendo.

-Hola nena- la rubia al escuchar los retos de su morena hacia su mejor amigo y hablar de una "ahijada" reemplazó instantaneamente su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa, sintiendose un poco mal por desconfiar tanto de su chica.- ¿Llamada importante?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Muy. Cuando llegué de correr me llamó Noah a pedido de Beth, su hija y mi ahijada- contó la morena buscando en su celular algunas fotos de la niña- Mira lo que es, totalmente preciosa- dijo con cara de boba. Y no era para menos, la niña de las fotos era adorable. Estaba sentada en lo que parecía un patio trasero, sobre el cesped abrazando, o -estrangulando dependiendo de donde lo mires- a un gato multicolor y sonriendo a la cámara.

-Es preciosa- acordó la rubia sonriendo.

-Tiene cinco años, pero es muy inteligente. Noah la tuvo cuando estaba en la universidad y desde ese entonces es el sol de la familia- contó sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Y su madre?- preguntó la rubia intrigada.

-Ella no está presente en la vida de Beth- respondió con semblante serio- Luego de dar a luz quizo venderle el bebe a una loca mujer que había engañado a su marido con un falso embarazo para no perderlo, pero Noah no la dejó salirse con la suya. El reclamó sus derechos como padre y ella solo aceptó firmar los papeles a cambio de una abultada suma de dinero.- explicó.

-oh...- la rubia no sabía que decir. Realmente esa mujer no sonaba como alguien bueno.

-Al menos gracias a ella tenemos a Beth en nuestras vidas- la morena intentó verle el lado bueno a la historia.

-Espero poder conocerla, parece una niña muy linda- la rubia besaba el cuello de su novia mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

-Yo espero impaciente a que se conozcan- respondió la morena besando la frente de su chica.-¿Tienes hambre? Hice el desayuno-

-¿Café, huevos revueltos y tocino?- preguntó la rubia al mismo tiempo que su estómago se quejaba.

-Por supuesto- la morena guió a su novia hacia la isla de la cocina sin soltar su abrazo, la acomodó sobre una linda y alta banqueta de cuero y se encargó de servir la comida.

Desayunaron entre sonrisas y miradas cargadas de palabras no dichas, antes de ducharse y prepararse para ir al autódromo.

Una hora más tarde, la pareja se encontraba en su trayecto hacia el autódromo, con la morena manejando con una mano, y sosteniendo con su mano libre las manos de su novia.

-Gracias por venir conmigo- susurró la morena besando el dorso de la mano de la rubia mientras esperaban en cambio de color en un semáforo.

- Gracias por invitarme nena- fue la simple respuesta de Quinn.

Al llegar al autodromo, la morena se encontró con un par de sorpresas inesperadas.

Para empezar, la entrada estaba repleta de fotógrafos. Ella no era ilusa como para pensar que estaban solo por ella, pero le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Quinn, esperando que no malinterpretara su invitación como búsqueda de publicidad gratis.

-Mierda cariño, no sabía que iban a haber fotógrafos- se disculpo afligida Rachel.

Viendo la preocupación de su novia, Quinn sonrió casi culpable.- No pasa nada cielo. Creo que en parte es culpa mia- reconoció. Ante el ceño fruncido de su novia continuó- Puede que haya twitteado lo emocionada que estaba por venir contigo aquí...-

El sonrojo de Quinn era adorable, y la morena se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. -Esta bien nena, no pasa nada. Vamos, nos deben estar esperando-

Salió del auto saludando con la mano a los fotografos mientras corria a abrirle la puerta a su rubia, quien le sonrió con cariño mientras tomaba agradecida su mano. Ingresaron al lugar respondiendo unas pocas preguntas, más que nada Quinn, diciendo lo ansiosa que estaba por ver a Rachel en la pista y lo feliz que estaba. Al ingresar a los boxes, se encontraron con el equipo Dodge, y los altos jefes que estaban más para las fotos que otra cosa.

Luego de las presentaciones, y mientras su novia se entretenía charlando animadamente con algunos directivos de la marca, Rachel se encaminó hacia una sala privada para cambiarse de ropa y colocarse el traje.

Cuando salio, con la parte superior del traje anudada a su cintura y el casco y los guantes en una mano, el murmullo de la sala quedo en completo silencio. Rachel se veía completamente caliente con una musculosa blanca pegada al cuerpo, el traje anudado a la cintura y el pelo suelto.

-Mierda...-murmuró Quinn comiendose abiertamente con los ojos a su novia, al igual que todos en el lugar.

-fiiiuuu fiiiuuuu chica tu si que sabes hacer una entrada!- sonó una voz a la espalda de todos, haciendo sonrojar a la piloto. Girando sobre sus talones, Quinn se encontró cara a cara con una sonriente Michelle Rodriguez parada junto a Vin Diesel y Paul Walker. Los protagonistas de "Rapidos y Furiosos" estaban allí y varios de los presentes casi se caen de culo al verlo.

-Hey me alegro que no se te haya olvidado- bromeó Rachel abrazando a Michelle a modo de saludo.

-No podría haberlo olvidado ni loca, menos con estos dos recordandomelo todos los dias- bromeó la actriz haciendo señas hacia sus dos compañeros de reparto. -Y donde esta tu rubia?- preguntó. Ante esto, Quinn se adelantó a saludarla con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo saludando a los tres mientras Rachel miraba tímida hacia Vin y Paul.

-Es un honor conocerte Rachel- se adelantó Vin sorprendiendo a la morena y abrazandola. Lo mismo hizo Paul sin perder tiempo.

-Igualmente- casi tartamudeó la morena sonriendo.-Es increible conocerlos. Ella es Quinn, mi novia- presentó abrazando por la cintura a la rubia, como si esta no fuera una maldita celebridad mundial.

Riendo, la rubia le beso la mejilla dulcemente. Le gustaba que Rachel la tratara como una chica normal y no como a una estrella de cine o una novia trofeo.

-Bueno chica, mueve el culo, quiero verte correr!- bromeó Michelle señalando uno de los autos que esperaba a ser usado.

-Alguno de ustedes quiere subir tambien?- preguntó la morena haciendo referencia al asiento del copiloto. Cuatro manos se levantaron automáticamente, incluida la de su novia.- Allí hay una sala para cambiarse, y hay trajes de todos los tamaños. Elijan el de su talla y vuelvan- les dijo a los varones.- Ustedes chicas, vengan conmigo- instruyó llevando a las dos actrices al otro cambiador.

-Me gusta mucho tu traje cariño- le susurró Quinn apreciando la parte trasera de su chica. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Michelle quien le guiñó un ojo y le dio una sonrisa cómplice a la rubia.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, Rachel encendía el motor del Dodge con una muy emocionada Quinn sentada a su lado vestida con el traje de carreras y un lindo casco rosa.

-¿Lista?- preguntó la morena sonriente.

-MUY!- gritó la rubia, con su cámara en mano dispuesta a grabar la experiencia.

El auto comenzó a moverse primero lento, saliendo de boxes, pero al ingresar a la pista la morena pisó a fondo el acelerador, haciendo los cambios de marcha con increible coordinación y fluidez.

-WOOWW- gritó Quinn cuando pasaron por una zona de curva y contra curva a mas de 150 km/h.

Sin perder en ningun momento la concentración, la morena dio dos rápidas vueltas maniobrando el auto, antes de volver a boxes.

-¿Y?- le preguntó a una brillante Quinn.

-Fue fantástico!- casi chilló la rubia con una sonrisa enorme.

-woww, ahora entiendo porque los de Dodge quieren traerte inmediatamente- le comentó Vin luego de bajarse del auto con las piernas temblando de emoción y mirando el contador de tiempo de vueltas.

Ya habia llevado a todos, calentando un poco las ruedas y el motor. Ahora solo le quedaba probar el otro auto y hacer algunos ajustes, pero ante todo, la morena no podía parar de sonreír. Estar arriba de un auto era su vida, y maldita sea que lo disfrutaba.

-Demonios! Otro record- gritó Bill, uno de los técnicos del equipo.- Esa chica no corre, vuela- agregó.

-Hey Quinn, si no te casas tu con ella puedo casarme yo?- bromeó Vin codeando suavemente a la actriz.

-Tranquilo Vinny Boy, esa morena es mia- respondió la rubia haciendo reír al musculoso actor. Ver a su novia romper marcas le generaba un orgullo enorme, pese a ser solo una prueba de auto. Y no podía esperar a pasar cada domingo alentándola.

Luego de dar su opinion sobre los autos y firmar unos cuantos autógrafos, la morena y el resto se cambiaron para ir a almorzar juntos a un bonito restaurante de la costa y así seguir charlando.

Al bajarse del auto frente al local de comidas, la rubia empujó a su novia contra el costado del auto antes de besarla con pasión.-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti nena- le susurró.

-mmm- la morena paso sus brazos por la cintura de Quinn manteniendola en su lugar.- Me encantó tenerte conmigo ahí, me diste ganas de lucirme para ti princesa- confesó besandola suavemente, casi con adoración.

-Hey tortolitos, muevan sus lindos cuerpitos que tengo hambre- las apuró Michelle bajandose de su propio auto.

-3...2...1...momento arruinado...- bromeó Paul Walker negando con la cabeza en falsa incredulidad.

-Nunca mejor dicho hombre- aceptó Vin palmeandole la espalda riendo.


End file.
